A Damon Salvatore Love Story
by xXRockerChicXx
Summary: A story I originally wrote on Quibblo
1. Mystic Falls

New towns were horrible. Especially THIS town.

Living near the Virginia/Maryland border my entire life was fun. I could skip across the border any time i'd wanted, whether it be to hang out with my friends, see people, or just get away from it all. But now my step-aunt (who I considered my real aunt) had gotten fired from her job

and we had to move to some podunk cheap little town so we wouldn't become homeless. And Mystic Falls was the cheapest little town she could find. I didn't blame her for getting fired or for having to move, but why did we have to move so far away? God, I hate my life.

Arriving in the town, Jess (my step-aunt), drove around for a while, trying to find the house she'd bought. After 15 minutes or so, we found it. It was a nice,big house with a large porch and nice yard. There was even a wooden swing on the porch, and someone was sitting on it.

We pulled up to the house and got out, and the guy got up and came down the stairs to greet us. He looked extremely familiar, though I couldn't pinpoint where I'd seen him before.

"Hello. I've been sent by the mayor to welcome you to our little town. I'm Damon Salvatore." Aunt Jess shook his hand, smiling her most flirtatious smile.

Damon was maybe 5'9" (only an inch taller then me!) and had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen, rivaling even my own. His scruffy black hair and leather jacket gave the impression that maybe he was a bad boy, reaffirmed when he smirked, noticing me looking at him.

"Hello, I'm Damon." I took his hand and shook it lightly, before sticking my hands deep into my hoodie pockets.

"Carrie. Nice to meet you." He grinned and led me and Aunt Jess up to the house.

"I'll assume you two ladies know some of the basics of the house, like the 2 bedrooms and finished basement. There's some furniture inside, though not much, mostly just tables and chairs. Let's go inside, shall we?" He pulled out a key and unlocked the door, and let Aunt Jess and I inside, but he waited at the door.

"Aren't you coming inside?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude without being invited in. It's only polite." I couldn't tell if he was genuinely a gentleman, or just trying to play me. The smirk on his face when I hesitated to invite him in hinted at the latter.

"Come on in, ."

"Please, call me Damon." He came in and went to a doorway just off to the side of the dining room. "This is the basement. It's ready to be used as a bedroom or workroom, or anything you need. In here is the kitchen." He went into the kitchen with Aunt Jess, but I walked back outside and sat on the wooden swing. I didn't want to be in there, getting sick at how Aunt Jess was flirting so heavily with Damon, or obsessing over some stranger's face. It was pointless.

I laid on the bench and put my iPod in, blasting some Evanescence to keep me awake. When I got really bored and really tired, I usually dozed off.

As I was laying there, eyes closed and air-guitaring the beat of Sweet Sacrifice, I could hear the old porch creak as someone walked up to the swing. I opened my eyes to see Damon leaning against the porch railing, looking down at me.

"What d'you want?"

"Oh, just wondering why the niece of our newest resident left her aunt to wonder around a new place alone. I was told to show the both of you the house, and if you wanted, the city." He was a smartass, I could tell. But so was I.

"Oh really? Do you always do as you're told ?"

"No. And a little girl like you doesn't need to worry about why I'm doing this." There it was, there was the smartass side coming out. I decided to have a little fun with him.

"Well, if you're not too offended, I would like to see the rest of the city. Starting at the high school as a new kid is bad enough, but not knowing where the hell I am in the city where I live is just downright stupid. Hold on a second, would you?"

"Of course." I could see Damon's eyes staring after me as I went in the house.

Aunt Jess came downstairs and said "This house is really nice, I'm glad I bought it."

"Uh, yeah, me too. Listen, is it alright if the guy out there shows me around the city? I kinda would like to know where i'm going in the city where i'll be living."

"Sure. Like I told you, I'm just your friend, I'm not here to try to act like your mother, unless of course you want me to. Besides, that Damon Salvatore sure is cute. Get to know him a little."

"Aunt Jess!" She laughed.

"Go on, have fun. I wanna see the rest of the house anyway, and get first dibs at bedrooms." Her light brown hair twirled as she turned and went back upstairs. I went back outside to see Damon sitting on the wooden bench.

"So, where to first ?" He stood up and led me off the porch.

"Well, I didn't bring my car, so we'll have to walk. We can check out downtown first, since that's where everything is. Come on."

I walked beside Damon down the sidewalk, trying not to look over at him. The truth be told, I didn't really wanna walk with him, but I knew if I tried to explore the town alone I'd probably get lost.

"So, why'd you move to this boring little town?" Was he really trying to get to know me? Wow.

"Uh, my Aunt Jess got fired from her job so we had to move to a cheaper place. This was the cheapest housing town we could find, so she bought that place. I liked living by the Virginia-Maryland border better, but this was necessary."

"You sound pretty devoted to your aunt."

"I am. She's not my real aunt, only my step-aunt, but she's the only family I have left, and we're like sisters. Once we get around town a little, I was thinking about trying to help her find a job. Is anyone hiring around here?"

"Well, the Grill is always hiring, because people are always leaving. What does your aunt do?"

"Well, the job she got fired from was being an assistant manager of some restaurant-bar place, but she only got fired because she told off her boss."

"Why?"

"He was a perv, always trying to pick her up and sh/it, so one day she got tired of it and cursed him out. Yeah, she got fired, but I was there that day, and lemme tell you, it was hilarious. Even more so when she went to the police and got him fired afterwards for harassment." Damon chuckled and I smiled, just a little.

"Hey, she smiles! Hey, are you just as spunky as your aunt? I hear it runs in families."

"I can be...outlandish at times, but you don't need to worry about that."

"Sure I don't..." Damon stopped and approached a building the Mystic Grill. What a wonderfully imaginative name.

Inside, it was nice, a little dim lighted for what looked to be a teenage hangout, but nice. Damon walked towards a table where a guy and a girl were sitting, and sat beside the guy. He gestured for me to sit beside the girl.

"Carrie, this is my wonderful little brother Stefan, and his quaint little girlfriend, Elena." I shook both their hands, not wanting to be rude.

"Nice to meet you both."

"You too Carrie. As Damon here was saying, I'm Stefan's girlfriend. We both go to the high school."

"Cool, that's where I'll be starting tomorrow. Maybe you could...show me around?"

"Sure. Do you want something to eat?"

"Um...yeah. I don't know what they have though...Wanna order for me? Just, nothing with vegetables please, they make me sick." She looked a little weirded out by the vegetable thing, but looked happy to get me food nonetheless.

Stefan and Damon had been silently arguing while this was going on, but stopped when Elena went to get me food. Stefan didn't look happy that Damon had brought me here, but tried to hide it well.

"So Carrie...Where're you from?"

"Some small city right by the Virgina-Maryland border. So tiny you wouldn't be able to find it on a map. My aunt and I moved down here because she got dumped from her job as a bar manager."

"That's sad to hear...Well, are you liking our little town so far?"

"It's...nice. Seems quiet, which is a welcome change. Of course, I know that'll probably change once I'm here for a while. But I'll enjoy the peacefulness while it lasts." Stefan straightened a little as Elena came back with my food and a big cup of soda.

"Here ya go, our finest little dish in town."

"Aside from Elena's own cooking, of course. I've tasted it, and it's simply delicious." Damon smirked as Stefan gave him a dirty look. I had a feeling there was something going on between these three that they were trying to hide. I didn't know if it was something bad, but something nonetheless.

"Well, thanks for the food. Um...how much did it cost?" Elena waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it. You're new here, and I'm showing you our good town. No way would I let you pay."

"Well, thank you for that." I started eating the food and nearly melted in my seat. For dainty little Grill food, it was really good. They were definitely getting a tip. "So Elena, how long've you been with Stefan?"

"It's been a long time, about a year now right Stefan?" He nodded.

"Something like that. We've been really happy together." I turned to Damon, who was just coming back from getting a drink. Looked like whiskey or bourbon.

"What about you Damon? Have anyone special?" Stefan answered for him.

"My brother has feelings for someone he'll never be able to have. He's quite bitter about it."

"Oh, shut up Stefan. Just because you have a happy relationship doesn't mean you need to ruin things for me." I could practically feel the tension rolling off of Stefan and Damon as they stared each other down. I didn't want to be there if they were going to break out into an argument, or a fight.

"Well, I might wanna get going now. My Aunt Jess is probably wondering where I am." I handed my mostly-finished plate to the bus boy and gulped down the rest of the soda. Elena didn't look surprised that I wanted to leave, but went wide-eyed when Damon stood up.

"Damon?"

"I brought you here, so I wouldn't want the Mayor to chew me out if you don't get home okay."

"The mayor?"

"Yeah Elena. Apparently, she sent Damon to greet me and my aunt and show us around town. I don't know why." Elena nodded.

"Just...be careful, and hurry home."

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself more than you know." I waved to her and Stefan as I followed Damon out the door. Before I mad much time to breath though, I felt myself whirled around and pressed up against the side of the building, Damon the one doing the pressing. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I knew there was something up with you. The way you smell, it isn't normal. What in the hell are you?" He smirked as I struggled and a flood of memories came into the center stage of my mind. No wonder why I'd almost forgotten where I'd seen Damon before: I'd repressed nearly every memory having to do with my parent's death.

"You don't remember me? Remember about 3 years ago in Brunswick? There was quite the bloodbath after you came to town."

"So you do know...How convenient."

"Oh, I do know. More than know, actually. I was one of your stupid little party girls one weekend, too. Didn't remember it of course, until I woke up in some ditch covered in blood." I pulled Damon's arm from my neck and pushed him against the wall. He looked extremely surprised as I let him up and he straightened his jacket.

"You're a vampire?"

"Yes, among other things. After I woke up, I found out that in a crazed blood rage, I killed one of the other puppet girls. And I bet you'd never guess at what I found out I was."

"A depressed psycho-maniac?"

"Try a hybrid, you smartass. A three-way hybrid, to be exact." He definitely looked shocked at that.

"Three-way hybrid? What in the hell could you possibly be besides a vampire?" I laughed. I hadn't intended to reveal myself when I came to this town, but if there were already vampires and who-knows-what-else here, I might as well.

"Well, that involves explaining my heredity...Mom was a witch, dad was a werewolf, then you came along and I became a vampire. Turns out, the girl I killed triggered the vampire and werewolf curses at the same time. How's that for irony?" He didn't look pleased. Not one bit.

"Stay here." He ran back inside and a second later, came out with Stefan and Elena. From the look on Stefan's face, he'd heard the whole thing. "Now brother, can you possibly explain how in the hell all of this happened!?"

"No. I've never seen anything like this before, not even from Klaus. He's only half-vampire/half-werewolf, and we have no idea how him and the other Originals were transformed. Her being a hybrid and a witch...It's impossible." I laughed and they looked at me oddly. Wow, to have laughed at something like that, my demented side must be coming out today.

"Well, however it happened, it happened. And you have your wonderful brother here to thank for the transformation. Though, I must admit, seeing the look on his face just now when I told him, it was priceless. Wish I would've gotten a picture. Oh, and if you're wondering if I'll slaughter all the town residents, I won't. I don't need to feed on blood if I eat enough food. Thanks for the chicken Elena, it was delicious." As they all stood around, awestruck and silent, I resisted the urge to laugh again. They might think I really was demented and evil.

"So, are we going Damon, or are you now put-off by the idea of walking alongside someone more powerful than yourself?" A low growl emitted from him and he wrenched me along.

"Let's go." Stefan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon shrugged him away and pulled me along.

Once we were a safe distance away, he let go of me and hurried along.

"Oh, Damon?"

"What."

"Aren't you going to walk alongside me? It'd be a shame if the Mayor drove by and saw you were angry with me." He glared and slowed down to a walking pace beside me. "Sorry about all that, I'm really not that crazy. Most of the time."

"And is it really true? All of it?"

"Of course it is, why would I lie?"

"And exactly how did my blood get in your system?"

"You fed it to me, of course. Didn't remember that until after I changed though."

"And how'd you die?"

"You drained me and left me somewhere. I woke up 2 days later in the bloody ditch because when I killed the girl, I transformed right away into the werewolf form. Didn't even know I was one until then. The witch part, I knew, but not the werewolf part. The upside is I only change when I want to, not just on the full moon. And because of the witch and werewolf parts, I can go out in the sunlight. Just like an Original." He made a noise as we approached my house.

"How much do you know."

"About vampires and werewolves and junk? Everything there is to know. I may have only been turned for 3 years, but one can pick up a lot when they have a bunch of tricks up their sleeve. Like being able to compel vampires younger or weaker than myself. Usually useless at my age."

"So how can you live with that aunt of yours not being able to age?"

"Well, I didn't move in with her until about 10 months ago. I should be good until I'm supposed to be 19 or 20, because I already look that age. After that...I don't know."

"You can't just compel her to forget how old you are?" I glared at him and Damon said "What?!"

"I'm not going to do that. Despite me being a crazy freak, I do have feelings, and I'd never do that to my aunt. I'm not the lonely sad jealous brother that you are."

"Lonely? Jealous?" We got to my house and I sat on the steps while Damon towered over me.

"Yup. You think I don't see how you look at Elena? It's quite pathetic, if you ask me. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend...You really need a life."

"You're one to talk."

"Yeah, but at least I admit my shortcomings. You deny them. So, it's been a pleasure to meet you again. Hope we can chat some other time Damon."

"In your dreams." I chuckled a little and stood up face-to-face with him.

"Oh, I'd rather say in yours." I grabbed the sides of his face and he struggled, but couldn't get free. Oh goody, my plan would work. I looked him straight in the eyes, the way a vampire had to if they were compelling someone. "Damon Salvatore, you will dream of me every night, daydream about me every day, and come to see me whenever I want. Do you understand?"

He grudgingly said "I understand."

"Good." I let him go and he stumbled back a few feet. "You really should get back to drinking the warm human stuff. Animal blood and refrigerated human blood won't get you very strong. Trust me. If you'd been drinking the warm human stuff like you used to, I would've never been able to do that. See you Damon." He gave me one last glare before speeding off at vampire speed.

Despite the facade I let him see, I didn't really want to do that. I just needed some help. If I was going to survive in a town with this much supernatural activity, I couldn't do it alone, despite my strength. I didn't know if Original vampires could compel me like they did normal vampires, and if I was left all alone with everything I was feeling...That would not be pretty. I seldom, if ever, used my witch powers to do anything, so I knew they were bottled up and building. One of these days, I was going to burst out with more energy than I could handle, I knew it. The same with my wolf and vampire sides. I hadn't made the wolf transformation in at least 2 years, and about the same amount of time with drinking a human's blood. I could suppress my urges very well, to the point where they were almost gone, but these days it's been harder to control myself, especially this afternoon. Realizing who Damon was, and his brother and Elena, made my blood pressure spike and my wolf self climb to the surface. If they'd yelled more or tried to harm me in any way, I don't know if I would've been able to keep myself from changing. Or at the least, ripping some of Damon's limbs off.

God, wasn't this just a wonderful first day in Mystic Falls. Can't wait to see tomorrow.


	2. Help

Aunt Jess and I had unloaded all of our things our of the car and into our new house the afternoon we got there, because I had school, and she had a

job interview at the Grill. She'd come home afterwards ecstatic that she'd gotten the job.

I was walking to school now, my black and blue hoodie on, and earbuds in my ears. There was barely anyone out on the streets this early in the morning, and even less out walking. I seemed to be the only one, though I knew better. I could tell there was another vampire nearby, and the familiar scent suggested it was either Stefan or Damon. There were the scents of so many vampires, it was hard to distinguish between the brothers.

I called out, just loud enough for any vampire in the vicinity to hear. "Damon...Is that you I hear?" There were some curses uttered and Damon appeared before me. "I knew I smelled you."

"And you just couldn't resist forcing me over..." He said it with a note of disdain.

"I know you hate me for what i've done, but it was neccesary. Both for me, and for you."

"How was it neccasary for me? How could I possibly benfit from being compelled to be your slave..."

"I didn't compel you to be my slave, I compelled you to come to me whenever I called. there's a difference."

"And that would be? Thanks to you, I have almost no thoughts of my own anymore." I laughed, and Damon gave me a dirty look.

"I am sorry for that...Come here." Damon let me put my hands on his face, and I looked into his bright blue eyes. "You are allowed to have your own thoughts again, but must still come to me when called." I let go and he shook his head. "Better?"

"Much...But why the other part? You feeling lonely?" Damn smirked and I grimaced.

"Hardly. There is so much happening in this town already, and with the way I am...You'll see the benefit of what i've done soon enough."

"The way you are? Is that supposed to be scary?"

"For someone like you, yes." We were downtown now, about halfway to the school.

"What about someone like me? The charming stud type?"

"Don't get cocky. Someone like you, as in a vampire. A vampire I happen to hate because he ruined my life. Actually, anyone in this town is in danger. More than the usual." Damon chuckled.

"So you are an evil b!t*h...Such a wonderful thought." I punched Damon's arm, and he gritted his teeth. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to. I've told you what I am, but you don't really understand. I haven't transformed into a wolf for about 2 years now, and it's been about the same since i've had human blood. You know what happens when a vampire goes without human blood for long, don't you?" Damon nodded.

"All too well. Stefan has been on and off the wagon for decades. He's always worse just after a binge..."

"So you understand a little bit...And you understand how something builds and builds until you can't hold it in any longer. I don't want hurt any citizens of this town, but it gets harder each day to hold everything inside, to keep myself from transforming."

"So why did you come to me? You've made it obvious that you hate me, and there are others you can go to."

We were at the high school now, and looking across the front lawn, I could see Stefan and Elena over by the front doors. They were standing with a guy and two girls, talking and looking my way. I could hear their conversation as if I was standing with them.

Stefan-Her name is Carrie. She says she doesn't mean any harm.  
Elena-We can't be sure of that though. What do you think Bonnie?  
Bonnie-I can try to contact some older witches, see if they know anything...This is really unprecedented though.  
Caroline-She could be really dangerous.  
Stefan-With as powerful as she is, we have to consider that she is either working with Klaus or that he at least knows about her.  
Elena-If he doesn't, he might come for her, try to make her evil. We should keep an eye on her, just in case...  
Stefan-Well, it looks like Damon already is.

The group all turned and looked at Damon and I. I stared back for a moment before turning around and walking away, Damon following.

"You see Damon? They already think i'm evil. Despite the appearance you put out, I know you sympathize with where i'm coming from. They still think you're the bad guy, though you've been here just as long as Stefan."

"Sympathy...Not one of my characteristics. And I am the bad guy, despite what you may think." I laughed.

"Keep saying that, and you might actually believe it yourself. And as for your question...I came to you for help because you're the only one that can help and is willing. If you truly want to be the good guy in Elena's eyes, and I know you do, you'll help." Damon stood silent for a moment as the bell rang. The students around us all began rushing in the door, but we both stood still.

"How can I help you?"

"This isn't the place to discuss it. You'll be here this afternoon to pick me up?" He nodded. "Thank you Damon, you have no idea how much this means."

"You'd better be right." I pulled my hand out of my pocket and put it on his cheek, and he looked into my eyes.

"I hope so too. See you Damon." I withdrew my hand and walked inside the school building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In one of my classes, history, was Stefan and Elena. I sat in the empty seat to Elena's left, and Stefan sat to her right.

"Elena, good to see you. Sorry about the way yesterday went. I was less than pleased to see Damon after so long." She smiled.

"It's...alright."

"You don't have to pretend, I know you think i'm evil. I could hear you this morning." She shrugged as the teacher came in.

His eyes scanned the classroom, bypassing most, and lingered on Stefan and Elena, before flitting my way.

"Okay, so you all know we're working on our partner projects of our various historical time period, so get to work. And no fooling around. New girl...Carrie, come up here please." I stood and went up to the teachers desk.

"Hey there teacher. Elena and Stefan give you the down low info yet?"

"There's no need for that. And yes, they did. With regard to your schoolwork, I don't expect you to turn in this project, because you've come halfway through the year. You can opt to do a paper instead, to get full credit."

"Sure, no problem. I'll have it in by this Friday." I went and sat back down, and got a weird look from Stefan. In a low voice that only he could hear, I whispered "Enjoying the view?"

"Wondering what you and Damon were talking about."

"You'll find out soon enough." I put my earbuds in and laid my head on my arms, closing my eyes. I attempted to rest through the rest of the period.

Most of my other classes went along at the same, boring pace. The only time I about did something was lunch, when i'd gone outside, and last period math. The teacher was doing a review, and called on me several times for 'tough' math questions. Probably because I was the best in my AP math class back home.

"What is the simplified version of (2 + 3i)(2 − 3i)?" I knew that without thinking about it.

"13." I'd done complex numbers back in 10th grade, it was nothing to me.

"What about (x + 1 + 3i)(x + 1 − 3i)?"

"x² + 2x + 10." The teacher begun calling on other students and I rested my head on my desk again.

After the end of the day, before I went outside, I stopped at my locker to put in the 2 textbooks i'd received. I'd pick them up permamantly when I brought my backpack tomorrow. As I shut my locker, two of the girls Elena was talking to earlier came over to me. Caroline and Bonnie were there names, I think.

"Hey there ladies. Come to check on me?"

"Elena and Stefan told us about you, and we saw you talking to Damon this morning."

"Well...Caroline, I appreciate that you noticed, but I must be going now. I have to meet someone soon to do somehting important." I turned to go and she grabbed my arm, but the other one, Bonnie, stopped her.

"Come on Caroline, she hasn't hurt anyone yet, there's no need for that. Carrie, we are just concerned about Elena and everyone else in this town, so we want to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Well, that's what i'm trying to do as well." They both looked at me oddly. "They obviously told you what I am, and that i'm dangerous. I'm trying to be less of a danger to the people of this town, which is why i'm meeting someone right now. He's going to help me." Caroline tilted her head.

"He? You mean...Damon?" I nodded. "But he's bad! He doesn't like to help people, he likes to ruin people! Isn't he also the one that changed you into a vampire?" I nodded again.

"But he'd also the only one that can help. He isn't afraid to hurt me or himself like most the rest of you are to get done what needs to be done." My face felt hot and I felt my blood pressure rising. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "I have to go now...Trust me, this is a good thing for all of us."

I walked past them out the door, and spotted Damon leaning on a blue '67 Camaro.

"Camaro, I like it. My favorite American Muscle is the Mustang though, sorry."

"Let's go, before my dull brother comes to try and ruin the party." I got in the passenger side and Damon drove away, and I could see Caroline staring at me in the reaeview mirror just before he took off.

He drove down a long, tree-lined road before approaching a large, old-fashioned looking house. I recognized it as his family home. I'd seen a picture of it before.

"Nice house."

Damon got out and I followed him to the door. Before inviting me inside, he turned to face me.

"I won't hesitate to kill you if something goes wrong, just know that. If you try anything either, anything at all, you're dead."

"Good to know. Gonna let me inside?" He stood back at started me up and down for a moment, pretending to deliberate. "Damon..."

"Come on in." I went inside and shut the big door behind me.

In the sitting room, just off to the side, Stefan was standing looking accusingly at Damon.

"Damon, why did you bring her here?"

"Don't worry little brother, I have it all under control. Carrie and I have some important business to attend to, now don't we?" I walked past Damon, heading for the stairs.

"Come on Damon, I would like to get this overwith." I saw Damon grin evilly at Stefan before sauntering up the stairs after me. "You are a filthy b st rd, I hope you know that. And why are you following me so closely? It's weird."

"You compelled me, remember?"

"Well, wait here. Where's your bedroom?" He pointed down the hall and I went in. It was nice.

I used his bathroom before leading him back downstairs to the sitting room. Stefan was gone by the time we got there.

I sat on the big leather couch and Damon went and poured himself a glass of liquor, and offered me one.

"Bourbon?" I shook my head, and he came and sat beside me. "So, how am I supposed to help with your mysterious needs?"

"Damon, I told you earlier about how I haven't had human blood or transformed in 2 years. I need you to help prevent me from transforming, or at least to find a place for me to go if I do."

"How can I 'prevent' you from transforming? I thought hybrids changed at their will."

"Usually, yes. But I've held it in for so long...When I get into too stressful or emotional of a situation, it gets really hard for me to keep from transforming. And with the added baggage of being a witch..."

"It's too hard to control." I looked into Damon's face, into the worried blue eyes shadowed his furrowed brow.

"Exactly. You'll be my...protector, of sorts. If you feel i'm about to transform, intervene. If you can't calm me down, just drag me off somewhere nobody will be. Think you can handle it?"

"Your protector...Do you have a place to go to, if you transform?" I shook my head. "We have room in the basement...You'd be locked in from the outside and injected with vervain, to weaken you." I winced slightly, and Damon took notice.

"Sounds...painful. I trust you'd let me out once I change back?" He nodded.

"Not that you couldn't just compel me to let you out...I do have a question about your transformation." I turned my head slightly. "What happens to your clothes? Will you strip beforehand, or need clothes brought to you..? I'd be happy to bring them to you, if that's the case." I glared at Damon and he chuckled. I took the glass of Bourbon out of his hand and gulped it, and grinned.

"Don't think i'll be that easy to get Damon. Don't forget that I do hate you. And I know about how much of a player you are, and who you love..." Damon grimaced, and my grin weakened. "I am sorry about that...I couldn't imagine being in that type of situation myself..." He waved it off.

"It's nothing to worry about. Elena loves Stefan, not me. And Stefan loves her back. I can just go on my own merry, lonely way." He stood and went back over to the liquor cabinet, and I sensed he wanted to be alone.

I stood and went out into the hallway, where Stefan had been standing, listening to our conversation. He nodded silently and went upstairs. He understood my situation, even if he didn't exactly like it.

By the door, I whispered "Goodbye Damon..." I closed the door gently and heard Damon cursing to himself.

Smiling, I put my hands in my pockets and ran down the road at vampire speed.


	3. Blood

"Are you alright Carrie?" Aunt Jess looked at me worriedly as I rubbed under my eyes. I hadn't gotten much rest the last two days, because i'd been having nightmares. Of bloodbaths. My memories of being killed, but when the killer would drop my body, I would look weakly into the face and instead of Damon, it'd be...me.

I'd given up on sleeping after that one. Didn't help that I was paranoid I was going to transform.

At

school, Elena and Stefan had 'formally' introduced me to the rest of their group. Caroline the vampire, Bonnie the witch, Tyler the werewolf, and Jeremy and Matt. And the teacher, Alaric Saltzman. They all seemed to be content with me and what I was, or at least hid their aversion well. I discovered I had classes with each of them. History with Stefan and Elena, Math with Jeremy and Tyler, C.A. with Matt and Bonnie, S.S. with Tyler, and no classes with Caroline except lunch. Everyone had lunch together.

Today was winding down, it was last period again, and i'd drifted my seat over by Jeremy and Tyler. I figured it'd be better if I stuck with the group, just in case anything happened.

Jeremy seemed okay with it, hesitant, but alright. Tyler didn't take it too badly either.

"Hey, it's hybrid-witch chick, come to sit with the boys. How exciting." I made a face and sat beside him. The way the desks were arranged, I was beside Tyler and across from Jeremy, and there was en empty desk to Jeremy's side.

"Now, now, no need to get all worked up. I'm just stickin with the group is all. Makes things kinda interesting, don't you think?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Just as long as you don't try to kill me, we're alright."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to Jeremy. Then i'd be stuck here with you all by myself." I raised an eyebrow at Tyler.

"Well, you won't have to worry about me killing anyone. Besides, Jeremy'd come back, wouldn't he?" Both their eyes went wide. "I know about the ring. I know a lot of stuff actually...about pretty much everything." Jeremy seemed interested immediately.

"Everything, huh? What about...ghosts?"

"Ghosts...When someone dies violently or cruelly, they may not want to pass on to the other side, especially if there is someone here that doesn't want them to go. The more someone wants them here...the more they'll be here. They usually aren't able to have contact with us, only watch, but if the pull is strong enough...You never know what might happen. Why do you ask?" He was silent for a moment.

"Just...wanted to know. Nobody seems to know about ghosts, so I figured you might." I nodded slowly, knowing he was lying. The way he asked the question and reacted to my answer...He had to be seeing a ghost, if not a few. Nobody else knew about it probably, which was why he denied it.

"Well, if we're done with all the ghost crap, let's get back to real life...And these math problems. Care to help, Carrie? You seemed good with them." I chuckled.

"If you need help, you don't have to be a jerk, you can just ask."

I spent the rest of the period helping them with their schoolwork. I'd breezed through mine, cheating just a little bit by using my vampire speed, and then helped Tyler and Jeremy. I noticed that Tyler needed just a bit more help then Jeremy. Probably had more on his plate, with the werewolf thing.

When the period was over, I waved bye to them both and headed to my locker, and dumped by bookbag inside before shutting it and leaving.

When I stepped outside, I saw that Damon was again waiting outside. I wlaked up to him and said "I didn't ask you to pick me up today."

"But you also said to keep a close watch on you. Just following orders." He gritted his teeth as he said this, and I could tell he hated it. "I'll take you home."

"Thank you." His face remained stoic as we got in the car and he drove away. We were both silent the entire drive.

At my house, my Aunt Jess was bent over the garden plots in front of the house, and appeared to be pulling weeds. As Damon pulled into the driveway and we got out, she stood up and brushed herself off, placing a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hey you two...I wasn't expecting Carrie to be driven home today...Do you do to the school as well Damon?" He supressed a laugh, and I couldn't help but smile.

"No, I...graduated some time ago."

"Yeah, Aunt Jess.." Damon smirked as he realized I was trying not to laugh. "He's 20. Right?" Damon nodded.

"Oh...Well, do you two want to come on in then? I put a stromboli in the oven a while ago, and should be about done." I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you make it, or buy it ready-for-the-oven?"

"Don't worry about it..." I laughed, and Aunt Jess hurried inside.

I turned to a smiling Damon and said "How's about it? She'll probably serve you beer and flirt endlessly, even though you're too young for her." He snickered.

"It'll be good entertainment. And hey, even I can't deny free alcohol." I led Damon inside to the living room, where we'd gotten the TV and things set up, and we sat on the couch that was across from the TV.

Aunt Jess brought a plate out to each of us and said "I'll be back with something to drink. A beer Damon?" He nodded with a smile and Aunt Jess blushed before returning to the kitchen.

"I told you there'd be alcohol. Jess' first stage of trying to capture a guy."

"This might actually be fun..." As she came back with a beer for Damon, she sat on the loveseat adjacent to the couch, on the side nearer to Damon.

"So, Damon...how is the food? Delicious, I hope?" He nodded and took a big bite out of his slice of stromboli.

"Wonderful. You are quite the talented cook, Jessica." She blushed and I supressed a giggle.

"Such a gentleman..."

They started with some boring, incessant chatter, and I tried to tune out as best as I could. I think Damon enjoyed it a bit, because everytime Aunt Jess would say some cutsie thing to him and i'd squirm, he'd grin.

About a half hour into the conversation, I stood and went out into the kicthen. I dumped my plate in the sink and leaned against the countertop, taking several deep breaths. My blood pressure had risen, and I had no idea why. I mean, annoying things would raise my blood pressure, especially what was going on out in the other room, but I knew Damon was faking it...Wasn't he?

Ugh, WHY did I even care?! I restrained myself from splitting the kitchen counter in two and took one final breath, and went back out into the living room. Aunt Jess was picking up her and Damon's plate, and Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd Damon go?" She shrugged.

"Said something about someone not wanting him away for too long...But he said he didn't have a girlfriend..."

"Don't worry, he doesn't. He's too much of a player for that." Aunt Jess looked at me oddly as I left the room.

As I went upstairs and reached my bedroom, a now very familiar scent filled my nose, and when I opened the door, Damon was lounging on my bed. I slammed my door shut as I walked in and he looked up at me.

"Jess said you'd left." He shrugged.

"I parked the car a block away and came back. She was beginning to annoy me a little."

"Hey, now you know how I feel every time I see you." I kicked my shoes off and turned on the stereo now sitting on my dresser, to drown out outside noises. The sound of Disturbed's Down With The Sickness began to drift from the speakers, and I smiled a little. "Pay attention Damon, this is good music. Carries quite the message, if you think about it."

"Please, enlighten me."

"Kinda reminds me of a certain time...like a couple years ago..Remember?" He sighed.

"And here, I thought you'd gotten over 's no use worrying about it, it's not like you can go back to the way things were."

"I wouldn't have to if it wasn't for you." I sat on my bed beside Damon, and pulled my sketchbook from it's place under my pillow. As I flipped through, I passed a sketch of a bloodstained Damon, and he grabbed it from me. "Damon..."

"I'm just looking, relax...It is quite the likeness, with the bloody eyes and mouth."

"Well, when you die violently you tend to remember the details." I snatched my sketchbook back from a silent Damon. I bit my lip and hesitated, then asked "How did you die?"

"I thought you knew everything." I raised an eyebrow. "I was shot...Stefan and I were shot while trying to save Katherine from being burned in a church fire in 1864. Our dad was quite the marksman."

"Your dad...He was quite the anti-vampire agent, I hear. And Katherine...evil-extraordinaire according to everyone i've met. She was the one that looked like Elena, wasn't she?" He nodded. "Your death really sucked...Might be just as bad as mine." He nodded again, silent. Odd for him. "Damon..."

When he looked up at me, his blue eyes were full of sadness, and his lips were turned down in a frown. He didn't like talking about these things, but still said them anyway.

"You don't like saying these things, yet you talk about them anyway...Why?" He shrugged, still looking into my eyes with his sad baby-blues. I knew he probably wanted to say some smart thing about how i'd compel him to tell me anyway, but he kept silent. Dammit, if only he would let me past his tough, indifferent exterior...

In my head, by brain was screaming at me to get away from him, to kick him out of my house, that he killed me and my parents, that I hate him with everything I have. But as we continued to stare into eachother's eyes, my heart gave a little squeeze.

Over at the window, the curtains shut themselves and my door locked itself, and the stereo turned to something...softer. Runaway Train by Soul Asylum.

I looked down at my hands, knowing my witch powers were at work. But I hadn't used them in so long...I guess my subconcious had decided to use them for me.

When I looked back up at Damon, he had scooted closer to me, and his body was now only inches from mine. Somewhere in my mind, I knew what was happening was probably wrong, was definitely wrong, but I didn't care. I was too in the moment, and the moment was just right. Even if it **was** Damon.

Damon put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me gently, as if testing my reaction. When I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer, he kissed me harder, his tounge playing at my lips, as if teasing me.

I grabbed him by the seat of his pants and flipped him on his back, straddling above him. He grinned and pushed me down on the bed and settled atop me, putting lips on mine again. As he was kissing me, he literally ripped my hoodie and shirt off, and threw the shreds to the floor. I pulled back, faking shock.

"That was my favorite hoodie...You're gonna pay for that."

"I'd love to see you make me." I grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That hurt, you know." I smiled.

Damon and I were laying nude on my bed, our clothes and blankets in peices around us, the stereo still playing. It was playing Kid Rock now.

"Damon, it's meant to hurt." He was complaining about the scratches I left on his stomach, now almost healed. Revenge for biting and drinking blood from my chest. "Besides, you hurt me first."

"I'm a vampire, what do you expect? Blood is my thing." I shrugged.

I had expected my stress level to go up after this encounter, possibly to the point of me transforming, but strangely, I felt...calmer. More level-headed. The reason why eluded me completely.

"So, still hate me Carrie?"

"Yup. Right down to the core." Despite how cheerfully I tried to say it, there was a note of apprehension as I spoke. As if...I didn't really mean it. I tried to shake it off, but it stuck in my mind like glue. "So -Bad-Damon, will this be a one time thing, or will you be returning?" He was silent for a moment.

"A tough decision...Deal with a chick that wants to kill me, or continue going without s*x...I think i'll deal with the possibility of death." I laughed hysterically, and Damon smiled.

"I'm surprised Jess didn't hear us...Speaking of that, I should probably go check on her. Make sure nobody compelled her to do anything stupid." I shot a look at Damon, and he faked surprise.

"Me? Why, I would never do anything like that...That would be bad."

"Oh haha, very funny..." I got up and pulled a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt from my dresser and put them on. I picked up the remnants of my old clothes and hoodie and tossed them in a corner. I'd throw them away later.

On the floor by the end of the bed was Damon's things. Tattered peices of jeans, a ripped T-shirt, his shoes, and his leather jacket. I picked up the jacket and slipped it on. I pulled it up near my face and sniffed, and reveled in the fact that it smelled like Damon.

I dug a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt from one of my drawers and tossed them to Damon. "Here, this is something you would wear, right?"

"Oh, you know me so well." He got dressed and pulled his shoes on, and came over to me. I looked him up and down, loving the way the loose jeans hugged his hips and the T-shirt stretched over his muscles. "Mind if I get my jacket back?" I shook my head.

"Payment. You ripped my favorite hoodie, and i'll take this until I get a new one. I told you i'd make you pay." He smirked.

"Okay, i'll play along with this...Try not to ruin it. I've had that for years." I smiled.

"I know. Now, don't you have somewhere to go? It is getting mighty dark outside..."

"Eager for me to leave already? And here I was thinking you had a good time." I pushed him towards the window.

"Who says I didn't?" He grinned as I pushed him towards the window again.

He opened it and stole a quick kiss before ducking out. I watched him race up the block to where he'd parked his car, start it, and drive away. I shut the window slowly and laid down on my bed, leaving the mangled sheets as they were.

I'd wanted to tell Damon before we'd done it, but...he was my first. I pulled his leather jacket tightly around me, remembering my last night as a human.

/He put his arms around me, and kissed lightly up under the edge of my jaw, near the healing bite marks his teeth had left.

"Why won't you indulge me..."

"It's not my way...I've enjoyed the time though." He smiled, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"If you won't indulge me..." He sunk his teeth into my neck again, and I screamed out in pain. After he'd drunk his fill, he dropped me to the ground, where I gasped for breath. "Then you'll die like the others."

As I drew my last breath, I looked up into the evil blue eyes of Damon, his devilish smirk taunting, knowing I was dying, and could do nothing about it.../

He'd wanted to take my virginity that night, and had tried to convince me without compulsion. When i'd refused...He'd killed me.

I suppose I shouldn't have done what I just did, not only for the fact it wasn't a smart thing to do, but because of what Damon did to me before. I knew that if Elena or Stefan or anyone in their group found out, they'd probably be chewing me out for days.

And truth be told, I had major doubts about Damon, but I wasn't really worried about that now. Even before tonight, i'd had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know if it was just this town, but I just knew something bad was going to happen.

It was only a matter of when.


	4. Unleashed

"Carrie...Hey, are you okay?" I shook my head, nearly collapsing against Elena. We were outside the Grill, just about to go inside when I felt a sharp, sudden pain in my gut. "Do you need to sit down?" I nodded and she helped me inside, to the first

open table we could find.

I dropped into the booth, holding my hands to my stomach, wishing the horrible pains would stop. I hadn't felt pain like this in...Ever. This felt worse than anything else I could think of.

"I need...a drink. Here, take this to the bar and get me something." I handed Elena the fake ID i'd made up and she scampered toward the bar. I looked around, seeing if there was anything that would cause such...agony.

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, except perhaps a conversation going on in the corner of the Grill. It was between Damon and another person, a vampire I didn't recognize. I didn't bother interrupting them to say hello to Damon, because they seemed pretty embroiled in their conversation. And Damon was angry, I could tell.

Damon-I hope you know you won't be participating in that ritual.  
Other Vampire-Oh Damon, why must you be so stubborn? I will become what I am meant to be, no matter what you do. And try something, anything, to interrupt me becoming a hybrid, and I will kill you. I'll kill Stefan, Elena, and all of your little friends before I get to you, just to make you suffer.  
Damon (smirking)-You'll be dead before you ever get the chance, Klaus.

I broke off of listening to their conversation when I heard that name. **Klaus.** Did he say **Klaus?** I'd heard stories, during some of my traveling up and down the east coast, about one of the Originals. Klaus was supposed to be the first one, the first ever vampire, and the most powerful. But...a hybrid? I'd never heard anything about that!

As Elena came back with my drink and ID, she followed my gaze, stiffening when she saw Klaus.

"Elena...Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I didn't know if you'd want to be involved...Klaus is very powerful, and he's threatening the entire town if we don't do what he says..." When Elena said his name, I saw Klaus' ears perk up minutely and he glanced this way, grinning as he saw Elena.

He turned to come this way and Damon put a hand to his shoulder.

Klaus-Release me Damon, or I slaughter everyone here and take Elena now.

Damon frowned deeply and released Klaus, and they both came over to us. Klaus sat beside me, across from Elena, and Damon sat beside her. He looked me in the eyes, his own filled with worry and frustration, as if telling me to be careful. I nodded slowly, trying to keep a straight face, though I could feel my heartbeat and blood pressure slowly creeping up. I gulped down the drink Elena had brought me, but the pain in my stomach didn't subside.

Klaus began to speak, and I noticed he had an accent. Something European, maybe German, I didn't know.

"Hello there. My name's Klaus." He held a hand out, but I didn't take it, instead shoving my hands in the pockets of Damon's leather jacket I was still wearing. "Come, there's no need to be rude, i'm just trying to have a friendly conversation. Don't tell me these two have been telling you bad things about me." He gestured to Damon and Elena, who both stiffened.

"I've heard some things...most of them bad."

"Well, i'm not that bad of a guy, despite what they may say."

"I would disagree." Klaus smirked now, looking quite smug as he stared me down. I stared right back into his blue-green eyes, not faltering a bit.

"Are you sure about that?" His eyes twitched and I realized he was trying to compel me, but it wasn't working. Odd...

"Absolutely." His brow furrowed as he must've realized he couldn't compel me, but the smile stayed on his face. "Nice to meet you Klaus, but I must be going. Lost of things to do, people to meet." When he didn't move from his seat right away, I sighed.

I inhaled deeply as Klaus' voice came out in a whisper, directed at me. "I don't know how you're resisting my compulsion, but trust me when I say I will figure it out. I am not a weak, young vampire like Damon."

Eyes still closed, breathing deeply, I said "You're Nikolaus, one of the 7 Originals. Most all vampires and other creatures hate and fear you, and you apparently have an incredibly bad temper." I felt Klaus put his hand on mine and my eyes shot open. I stared intently, feeling my face grow hot. If he didn't get away from me soon...

"Well, aren't you quite the informed one. But information isn't enough to guard you from danger, now is it? I would kill you now, but that would probably be a big waste...Lots of talent like yours...Immune to compulsion, able to get information easily, and the sexy bad-girl thing is going well for you. Ever want to get out of this boring little down and its residents, come give me a call, love." i held my breath as he stood and walked from the Grill.

I didn't move or breathe for several minutes, until I was sure he was gone.

Damon came over to my side of the table and looked anxiously into my face.

"Carrie...Are you okay? I didn't know that idiot was going to come and bother you. You should've told me you were going to be here..."

"I...need to go outside..." I stood slowly and made my way out the door, and Damon and Elena followed me.

I leaned against the wall of the Grill, hands on knees, breathing heavily.

"Just...give me...a minute..." Just as I took another breath, Elena put her hand to my shoulder and I could feel her pulse through her fingertips, and fell to the ground.

I writhed in pain, trying desperately not to scream. I could feel my insides trying to rip themselves apart, to change into my wolf form.

"Carrie, NO!" Damon shouted and bent over me, picking me up in his arms.

Elena nealy screamed "What's happening?!"

"She's changing. Here, take my car back to the house." I felt a rush of wind as Damon began to run.

He inched faster and faster, and I could feel my bones cracking and shifting, and screamed at him.

"Hurry! If I bite you..!"

We were already at the house, racing down to the basement. We entered a dark room with a heavy wooden door and Damon set me on the floor and raced out, shutting and locking it behind him.

Just as I began to shift, I tore off his leather jacket and threw it to him, and he pulled it through the iron bars on the door.

"Carrie..."

His voice was lost in my screams, as I lay on the floor in agony, ripping my clothes to shreds. I lunged for the door, scratching and ripping at it, trying to escape...

A noise resounded upstairs and Damon was forced to go, leaving me in agony on the basement floor, slowly turning into a ferocious beast...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**3 Days Later**

My eyes fluttered as I awoke, and I was immediately alarmed. I looked around at the dirty stone walls surrounding me, but as my memory slowly came back to me, I calmed a bit.

_Screaming...Changing...Growling...Ripping...Biting...Pain..._

I looked down at myself and saw that I was nude, my clothes in shreds around me. There were deep scratches on the walls and wooden door, and my fingertips were worn and bloody. That damned Klaus...

I became alarmed again, remembering that Klaus had been in town, speaking to Damon about something with becoming a hybrid...

Oh god, how long had I been a wolf? A few hours? A few days?

I rushed to the door and looked out between the bars and nobody was there, so I used my witch powers to unlock it. Still naked, I ran out of the basement and up into the main part of the house. I didn't see anybody there either, and couldn't hear anybody in the house.

Frowning deeply, I ran up to Damon's room and stole some of his clothes, just until I could get home and get some of my own. In Damons bedroom, just as I was about to leave, I saw a suspicious corked glass sitting on the dresser. I went to it, and saw that it was blood, and when I uncorked it, the smell of Klaus filled my nose. It was Klaus' blood. Why would Damon have a vial of Klaus' blood?

I ran from the boarding house then, headed for town. Several minutes later I arrived downtown. Somehow everything seemed...different. The clouds above were gathered, it was just beginning to drizzle, and there was almost nobody outside. I went for the Grill, and it was mostly empty too. Odd, even though it was the middle of the day, I guessed. I didn't have a watch or anything on me, I didn't even know what day it was.

As soon as I walked in, I was smashed into by a teary-eyed Jess.

"Carrie!" She looked terrible. her eyes were slightly swollen from crying and her eyes were moist, her makeup streaked. Her voice was hoarse too, as if she'd been yelling or sobbing a lot.

"Jess! Why're you crying like that, what happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened?' You've been gone for the last 3 days and nobody knew where you were! I've been all over town and out in the woods looking for you, and everybody i've asked hasn't seen you, and that Damon guy didn't want to say anything...Where were you?!"

"Nowhere...Is Damon here?"

"Forget about him! Where were you?! I almost died of grief looking for you..!"

I grabbed Jess and looked into her eyes and said "Get a hold of yourself, go home, and get some sleep." Jess blinked several times and whispered a goodbye to me, and scurried out the door.

I walked up to the bar, and sat next to Alaric, the history teacher. He turned to me, obviously drunk, and said "You're not supposed to be here...Where've you been? You missed class."

"Apparently, I went missing for 3 days. Thanks to him." I pointed to Damon, who was sitting on Alaric's other side, also drunk. "Okay, so what happened? Something is obviously wrong with you two."

Damon came around to me, putting an arm around my shoulders and whispering drunkily in my ear. "Klaus turned into a hybrid, killed Elena's aunt Jenna and the werewolf Jules, and took Stefan, and disappeared. That about cover it Ric?"

"Definitely. I want another drink." As he poured himself another glass of whiskey from the bottle sitting beside him, I grabbed Damon by the jacket.

"What?! How could all of that have happened and you didn't come get me? I could've helped!"

"You were still a wolf! What was I supposed to do, go get you and get bit again? Sorry, but you already did that once for me."

"What?"

"Oh, I mean...Tyler bit me. The other day. Luckily Klaus' blood was the cure. Stefan, being the humane idiot he is, gave himself up to Klaus in exchange for saving me." So that was what the vial of Klaus' blood was for at the house...

"Wait, Stefan is gone? For good?!" Damon shrugged and went for the bottle, but I pulled him back to face me. "You are such an idiot Damon! If you would've told me about Klaus being a hybrid beforehand, I could've prevented all of this! If Klaus' blood can heal you from a werewolf bite, don't you think mine could too?" He looked at me oddly and I groaned. "We're both hybrids, you idiot! Don't you ever think about these types of things?"

"Well, I guess it slipped my mind between Elena almost becoming a vampire, Elijah turning on us to help Klaus, and me almost dying." Elijah had been here too? Jeez, these people don't tell me anything!

I took a deep breath and said "What happened with everybody?" Damon turned away from me, but I grabbed him by the face and nearly shouted "What. Happened." He scowled, obvioulsy hating the fact that I was compelling him again.

"Tyler stayed with Caroline after we rescued him, Elena's dad gave up his life to save Elena, Jenna and Jules died, the witch Bonnie saved Jeremy's life after Sheriff Forbes shot him, and Stefan left. I was in bed dying and Elena was with me, and Katherine brought me Klaus' blood..." I narrowed my eyes.

"What were you doing with Elena?" Frowning deeper.

"She just stayed with me while I died. We talked, I said some things, then Katherine came to save the day."

"What did you say?" When he didn't answer, I compelled him again. "What. Did. You. Say." Damon cursed under his breath.

"I told her...I loved her...Then she kissed me." I froze in place, Damon's words not quite registering in my mind.

He told Elena...that he **loved** her? I knew that when I came to town, but I had thought...that possibly he had some kind of feelings for me...

Anger boiled up inside me, hot and red. As tears began to form in my eyes, I took Damon's head in my hands and snapped his neck, and he fell to the floor. Alaric jumped up, severely unsteady, and bent down to examine him.

"Carrie...why'd you do that?"

"He damn well deserved it. Just tell the bartender he passed out." I walked away from them, out of the Grill.

Once I was outside, I headed straight for Elena's house. I knocked on the door and her brother Jeremy answered.

"Where is she? Where is Elena?!"

"Calm down, she's inside...Come on in." I zoomed past him into the house, up to Elena's bedroom. She was just coming out of her bathroom, and jumped when she saw me.

"Carrie...What are you doing here? Where've you been?" I went up to her and shoved her down on the bed, standing menacingly over her.

"Don't you talk. How _dare_ you talk after what you did?"

"Wh...what are you talking about?" She looked afraid, and I smirked.

"The other night...I was lying in the Salvatore's basement, ripping it apart, howling my head off, and you were upstairs with Damon. You kissed him, confused him, let him tell you he loved you...how could you do that? To me?" She looked confused.

"But...he was dying, I didn't think it'd matter...He told me he loved me and he was gonna die, what was I supposed to do? But why..." A look of recognition came upon her face. "Carrie, do you...have feelings for Damon?"

"Maybe before, but not anymore. You've corrupted him with your vixen ways, way past me saving him. And you know what? You can have him. I don't want him anymore. Maybe i'll take Klaus up on his offer and join him. He'd like a 'sexy bad-girl' like me, I think were his words."

"No! You can't join Klaus!"

"Sorry Elena. Guess you should've thought of that before you took advantage of a dying Damon." I turned to leave, pausing at the doorway. "And by the way...you should really go to the Grill to pick Damon up. I think he's still dying on the floor where I snapped his neck."

Elena gasped loudly as I exited her room, and her home.


	5. Klaus

There were candles spread around the room and I was seated in the center, murmuring in a language even I barely understood. I could feel Power surging through me as I spoke to the subject of my communication spell: Klaus.

"Klaus...Can you hear me?" Though my eyes were closed, I could see a set of surroundings, Klaus' surroundings, as if they were my own. He looked around wildly and I could see that he was alone, in what looked like a bedroom. I guess even evil hybrid Originals had to rest, too.

"Who is speaking to me? Who is this?! How dare some witch invade my mind! Do you not know who I am?!" I smirked.

"Do you not recognize my voice? I was in Mystic Falls when you were, the woman you couldn't compel." I felt Klaus grin.

"Now I remember...How are you able to communicate like a witch if you are not human?"

"Do not worry about that...I have come to reconsider your request to join you in your...ventures. Would you still be so inclined as to have me?"

"And you speak like a true lady, I appreciate that. And I would love if you were to join me. One can never have too many allies. But what brings this about? If you are spying for those treacherous vampires in Mystic Falls...You will be sorely disappointed." I chuckled, knowing he could hear it.

"I was betrayed by my former cohorts here, and am seeking some new allies. I knew someone like you wouldn't squander my power selfishly if I chose to join you."

"And I will not. I do know how to be a gentleman, contrary to evidence against me. I trust you can make it to Charleston, South Carolina within a few hours? I will be waiting there for you, and if you do not show..."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. You can kill me if I'm not outside the train station in 5 hours." I broke off the connection to Klaus' mind, the candles around me going out with a whisper.

I took my things out to the bright red Porsche I'd stolen from Stefan's garage and threw them in the trunk. I'd needed a car, and from the

information I got from Damon and Elena, he obviously wouldn't be coming back for it anytime soon. Though if he was with Klaus, he might be a little angry. Oh well.

As I drove out of town, I deliberately passed by the Salvatore boarding house and the Grill, smiling just the tiniest bit. Klaus was right to get the hell out of this town as fast as he could. Too much supernatural activity mixed with all the volatile secrets, you just get too caught up in everything. Guess that made me the smart one too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I passed a road sign indicating the train station and turned, the sad little station ahead of me. It was so old and unsteady-looking that I almost wanted to pity it.

When I pulled up in front of the little building, Klaus was standing right outside the double doors, looking rather smug. I pulled up in front of him and indicated the passenger side, and he came around and got in.

"You were almost late, you know."

"Speeding down the highway in a little red Porsche can attract attention, Klaus. Be thankful I'm here at all."

"And thankful I shall be." I looked over and he had a smirk on his face, and his green-blue eyes seemed to be studying me. Probably wishing he could compel me for the truth.

"Everyone thinks you are this great and evil creature to be feared and hated, but I do not see the appeal of that." He tilted his head slightly, looking interested. "You don't seem as big and bad up close, but that might just be me. Are you as bad as they make you out to be?"

"Well now, that would depend on what you've heard, now wouldn't it? I assure you I am as powerful as they come, and anyone that says otherwise will be sorely dealt with." A smirk of my own played at my lips and I placed a hand on Klaus' thigh, leaning in close.

"A man who knows what he has and what he can do with it...I like that. Perhaps we can learn to accommodate each other, maybe more."

Klaus leaned in with a smile and said "That would be splendid. Now, off to see how my Ripper is doing."

"Ah yes, Stefan...I do hope he won't be too angry at me for stealing his Porsche before I left Mystic Falls. Not that I'll be giving it back." Klaus grinned and I pulled away from the train station at top speed.

After hearing some directions and a rather lengthy drive, I approached the out-of-the-way hotel Klaus was using as his base during his brief stay in South Carolina. It was actually a bed-and-breakfast, probably used mostly by tourists that got lost during their travels.

"You couldn't do better than a dainty little bed-and-breakfast?"

"We have our need for privacy, plus it helps to have a place other vampires cannot enter. And when Stefan gets in one of his Ripper moods...Well, I'm sure you can imagine." I followed Klaus up onto the plain porch, and he stopped me by the doorway. "Since you adamantly refuse to tell me what you are, why should I invite you in? How do I know you won't turn on me the first chance you get?" I smiled nice and wide for Klaus, wringing my hands together tightly behind my back.

"Because, unlike you, I am someone that knows the value of honor and doesn't betray my allies. Not very often, at least. You had a brother like that, didn't you? Elijah, I think his name was?" Klaus' smirk only faltered for a second, but I didn't miss the flash of anger on his face.

"You are very informed, aren't you?" I bowed the slightest bit and he opened the door and entered. "Oh Angelica, come here wouldn't you?"

A rather smallish old woman shuffled up the the front door, smiling when she saw Klaus. She was under his compulsion.

"This is a rather dear friend of mine, and she would like to come in."

The old woman turned to me with a smile and said "Come on in dear. Would you like something to drink?" I shook my head and she went into another room, and I stepped in the doorway.

"What I said about a dainty little B&B? Revise it to include a 'dainty little B&B and it's dainty little owner.'" Klaus chuckled and threw an arm around my shoulder.

I grabbed him by the elbow and smashed him against the nearest wall, baring my fangs and feeling the veins under my eyes stand out. Klaus' face became like mine and he grabbed me, flipping me on my backside on the floor.

Smiling up at him from the floor, I said "And I thought you were a gentleman. If you wanted to get me on my back, you could've waited until we got to the bedroom." Klaus grinned and pulled me up back to his level.

"I just love a girl that gets straight to the point. Shall we?"

"Oh, we shall."

I was pushed against the wall again, not by a blow from Klaus, but by his body pressing against mine. Our lips met in a fierce kiss, and I could feel Klaus' canines dig into my lower lip and draw blood, which he then sapped up happily. He pulled back with a grin and I sunk my teeth into his neck, and he seemed to enjoy it.

The bloodfest continued into one of the bedrooms, where I was pushed rather violently down onto a bed and Klaus' teeth ripped into my neck. I pushed him off and stripped him of his shirt, licking up the blood that had dripped from his neck and mouth.

"The beauty of being able to turn off my emotions is that I get to have fun like this." I grinned and stripped my hoodie and shirt off, gasping lously when Klaus' teeth pierced my breast.

A slight image of Damon and I flashed through my mind but I pushed it away, instead deciding to fully switch off my emotions. There was way too much guilty baggage for me to even want to deal with. It was just better this way. And besides, Klaus was such a _rough_ lover...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Klaus...I can smell the blood." Stefan opened the door to the bedroom Klaus and I were in, and I delighted greatly as he seemed to lose himself.

Shock, worry, anger, sadness, and shock again flashed across his face as he stood dumbstruck in the doorway. Maybe it was the way I was standing nude and perfectly content at the bedside table that surprised him, or how Klaus was laying in the midst of bloody bedsheets. Or it could've just been the fact that I was here at all, and with Klaus.

"Going to stand there all day Stefan, or are you going to say hello? I believe you've met Carrie here before. We've recently become...aqquainted." I chuckled and joined him on the bed, kissing under the edge of his jaw.

"I suppose that's certainly one way to say it. I'm going to shower this blood off. Mind getting my stuff?" Klaus smiled and turned to Stefan.

"Yes Stefan, would you mind? I'd do it myself, but I'm terribly dirty too..." I laughed and waved seductively as Stefan left the room. "You are one exciting lover, I must say. I haven't had that much fun in years."

"And I'm happy to oblige. And about that shower..?"

"I'll be joining you, naturally." Klaus hoisted me effortlessly into his arms and carried me off towards the bathroom.

He never made it, instead taking me right there on the bedroom floor, door wide open, fresh blood flowing between us as we sunk our teeth into each other again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Damon's PointOfView)**

"What do you mean, she left? Where'd she say she was going?" After I'd come to on the floor of the Grill, Elena felt the need to come tell me that Carrie had left town.

"She said she was going to join Klaus..." I spun to face Elena and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did you say or do something that'd make her go and do that? Did someone else do something, hm? Answer me Elena, this is important!"

"I didn't do anything Damon, so let go of me! If you want someone to blame, blame yourself." I pushed Elena away from me and she nearly shouted. "If you wouldn't have messed with her head like I warned you, this would've never happened. If anyone is at fault here, it's you Damon." Elena turned away from me and ran from the room, slamming the door loudly behind her. Frustrated, I went to my dresser and pushed everything off, throwing glass bottles and tumblers, but it barely helped.

How could Elena blame me for Carrie leaving? She was the one who left! And why in the hell would she leave anyway?! Stupid Carrie...She had to compel me, had to know everything...Wasn't my fault if she had a bad reaction to what I said. She was the one that compelled me to tell her.

My bedroom door opened and Alaric stepped in, looking around at the smashed bottles with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want Ric? Now is not a good time."

"I heard the crash and Elena came running down the stairs. What is wrong with you Damon? After everything that's happened, you finally decide to lose it now? You could've hurt Elena."

"I could've, but I didn't." He didn't smile. "Oh relax, it was a joke. You people take life too seriously."

"After losing Jenna and Isobel and Stefan and everyone else, you should know why Damon. Are you telling me you feel nothing now that Stefan's gone?"

"Of course I feel something! I hate him! He had to risk his life to save me. He's an idiot."

A hand came up and across my face, and I stood, frozen.

"You're a d¡¢k, Damon." My door slammed as Alaric left the room, and I felt an extreme urge to go snap his neck. Don't know why he was angry, I was only telling the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the bedroom creaked open just as I was clasping on a fresh, clean bra, and someone unexpected walked in. Stefan.

"What do you want Ripper?" He winced slightly and I chuckled. I pulled on a clean T-shirt and want to him. "Did Klaus send for something? If not, I suggest you get out."

"I came to ask why you're here. You were in Mystic Falls with Damon when I left."

"Correction: I was a ravenous, vicious wolf when you left Mystic Falls, locked in that little room in your basement after I transformed and almost bit Damon. But when I got out I got the whole low-down on how Damon got bit and you made a deal with Klaus to save him, so now you're in debt to Klaus for however long he wants."

"Telling the whole story are we?" Stefan whipped around to see Klaus standing directly behind him, and I grinned. "Please, continue as if I'd never walked in. I just got back from a wonderful hunt, and I think I'll take a little nap. Join me Carrie?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go hunt myself. Have to replenish after a certain bloodthirsty hybrid took me on the bedroom floor. I'm sure you understand." Klaus chuckled.

"Go love, I'll be waiting when you return." I slipped past them both, kissing Klaus lightly as I passed.

By the front door, I stopped to pull my shoes on, and could hear a conversation going on between Stefan and Klaus.

Stefan-You can't keep playing her around like that, you know.  
Klaus-And what's to stop me? Surely you can't do anything. Besides, she is just a distraction while we look for the werewolf pack. Afterwards, I may decide to keep her.  
Stefan-You won't be able to just dispose of her like the rest of your minions, Klaus. Carrie is stronger than you think. And who knows, maybe you'll develop some real feelings for her.  
Klaus (laughs)-I very much doubt that.  
Stefan-She roped Damon in only a few days, and look at how he is.  
Klaus-Damon is also in love with your girlfriend. Oh, I wonder what they're doing together now that you're gone...One can only wonder.

There was the patter of footsteps and Klaus appeared before me.

"That was quite the interesting conversation, Klaus. Have fun making Stefan feel like a useless dog?"

"Actually, I did. And it made me hungry again. Let's go."

I followed Klaus out of the B&B and we sped towards town in the Porsche. While driving, I asked him "Why are you looking for a pack of werewolves?"

"A little experiment...to see if I really can create more hybrids like me. I'm sure you'd love to be one, wouldn't you?"

"I don't have a need to. I am already a hybrid." To my surprise, Klaus actually fell silent. I glanced over for a moment and saw he looked extremely frustrated.

"How?"

"Same as you. I had a werewolf father and didn't know it, so when I became a vampire and made my first kill, it triggered the werewolf and vampire sides."

"Then how do you have powers like a witch?"

"I have no idea...I know you cannot be a witch and a vampire, but I don't know why I have witch powers. My mother was the witch." I heard Klaus murmur something as we entered town.

I pulled up beside a pub and we entered, seeing that it was filled with plenty of people. Odd, I thought, for a Sunday evening.

Klaus and I seperated, and I headed straight for the bar. I got a double shot of bourbon and almost laughed, remembering this was exactly what Damon always drank. I finished it off and got another, and turned to scan the crowd.

Klaus was entertaining several women in a corner of the bar, looking quite pleased with himself, and there were a few good-looking guys in here. Good, not great. Oh well.

One came up next to me and got himself a her, and turned to face me with a smile.

"You look a little young to be in a place like this...How old are you?"

"Old enough to know a line when I hear one. Nice try, though."

"Eh, it was worth the effort."

"Hm..." I looked the blonde-haired, brown-eyed man up and down and decided it _was_ worth the effort. For me, at least. **"You will not speak a word or move unless I say so. Do you understand?"**

"Yes..."

"Good. Now follow me." I led the man into the back bathroom and locked the door. "Sorry about this."

He looked at me quizzically before I pounced on him, sinking my teeth deep into his neck. I savored the taste of hot blood running down my throat, feeling my vampiric urges reawaken on the taste of fresh blood. I sucked harder, the blood running faster. The taste was our ecstasy...

As I felt the man's life leaving him, the blood started to taste all wrong in my mouth. I continued feeding though, my need for human blood to strong.

The taste started to get worse and worse, and I felt the need to gag, and I released the man, who fell dead to the floor. My mouth continued burning with that insanely bad flavor and I finally did wretch, spitting back up most of the blood I'd just taken. I started to feel weak, and I realized it wasn't just the man's blood I was spitting up. It was mine.

"Klaus! Get in here!" Barely a second later ther door burst open and Klaus stood there, eyes wide and horrified.

"What in the happened in here? I expected a little blood, but what's all this?"

"I don't know! I was drinking his blood, then it started to taste all bad and I threw it all back up...I don't know what's..." My words were cut off by more retching, more blood.

"Come on love, let's get you out of here..." Klaus took me under the arms and we sped out of there.

In the Porsche, he tossed me in the passenger seat and sped away from that bar. I rested my head by the open window, in case of more retching of that black, bloody substance.

"I don't know what the hell is happening with you, but you'd damned well figure it out."

"How am I supposed to figure it out? I'm the one that's puking blood!" I felt the urge to gag again, but swallowed it back. I didn't need to lose any more blood. "We need...witches...One of them should be able to figure this out..."

"I'll call my witches. They're the best, they'll figure out what's wrong with you..."

"Hopefully..."

I choked back a laugh.

For a second there, just a split second, between his anger and rage and frustration, it almost sounded as if Klaus was...worried...

But of course, that would imply that he actually cared...


	6. Death

There were candles spread around the room and I was seated in the center, murmuring in a language even I barely understood. I could feel Power surging through me as I spoke to the subject of my communication spell: Klaus.

"Klaus...Can you hear me?" Though my eyes were closed, I could see a set of surroundings, Klaus' surroundings, as if they were my own. He looked around wildly and I could see that he was alone, in what looked like a bedroom. I guess even evil hybrid Originals had to rest, too.

"Who is speaking to me? Who is this?! How dare some witch invade my mind! Do you not know who I am?!" I smirked.

"Do you not recognize my voice? I was in Mystic Falls when you were, the woman you couldn't compel." I felt Klaus grin.

"Now I remember...How are you able to communicate like a witch if you are not human?"

"Do not worry about that...I have come to reconsider your request to join you in your...ventures. Would you still be so inclined as to have me?"

"And you speak like a true lady, I appreciate that. And I would love if you were to join me. One can never have too many allies. But what brings this about? If you are spying for those treacherous vampires in Mystic Falls...You will be sorely disappointed." I chuckled, knowing he could hear it.

"I was betrayed by my former cohorts here, and am seeking some new allies. I knew someone like you wouldn't squander my power selfishly if I chose to join you."

"And I will not. I do know how to be a gentleman, contrary to evidence against me. I trust you can make it to Charleston, South Carolina within a few hours? I will be waiting there for you, and if you do not show..."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. You can kill me if I'm not outside the train station in 5 hours." I broke off the connection to Klaus' mind, the candles around me going out with a whisper.

I took my things out to the bright red Porsche I'd stolen from Stefan's garage and threw them in the trunk. I'd needed a car, and from the

information I got from Damon and Elena, he obviously wouldn't be coming back for it anytime soon. Though if he was with Klaus, he might be a little angry. Oh well.

As I drove out of town, I deliberately passed by the Salvatore boarding house and the Grill, smiling just the tiniest bit. Klaus was right to get the hell out of this town as fast as he could. Too much supernatural activity mixed with all the volatile secrets, you just get too caught up in everything. Guess that made me the smart one too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I passed a road sign indicating the train station and turned, the sad little station ahead of me. It was so old and unsteady-looking that I almost wanted to pity it.

When I pulled up in front of the little building, Klaus was standing right outside the double doors, looking rather smug. I pulled up in front of him and indicated the passenger side, and he came around and got in.

"You were almost late, you know."

"Speeding down the highway in a little red Porsche can attract attention, Klaus. Be thankful I'm here at all."

"And thankful I shall be." I looked over and he had a smirk on his face, and his green-blue eyes seemed to be studying me. Probably wishing he could compel me for the truth.

"Everyone thinks you are this great and evil creature to be feared and hated, but I do not see the appeal of that." He tilted his head slightly, looking interested. "You don't seem as big and bad up close, but that might just be me. Are you as bad as they make you out to be?"

"Well now, that would depend on what you've heard, now wouldn't it? I assure you I am as powerful as they come, and anyone that says otherwise will be sorely dealt with." A smirk of my own played at my lips and I placed a hand on Klaus' thigh, leaning in close.

"A man who knows what he has and what he can do with it...I like that. Perhaps we can learn to accommodate each other, maybe more."

Klaus leaned in with a smile and said "That would be splendid. Now, off to see how my Ripper is doing."

"Ah yes, Stefan...I do hope he won't be too angry at me for stealing his Porsche before I left Mystic Falls. Not that I'll be giving it back." Klaus grinned and I pulled away from the train station at top speed.

After hearing some directions and a rather lengthy drive, I approached the out-of-the-way hotel Klaus was using as his base during his brief stay in South Carolina. It was actually a bed-and-breakfast, probably used mostly by tourists that got lost during their travels.

"You couldn't do better than a dainty little bed-and-breakfast?"

"We have our need for privacy, plus it helps to have a place other vampires cannot enter. And when Stefan gets in one of his Ripper moods...Well, I'm sure you can imagine." I followed Klaus up onto the plain porch, and he stopped me by the doorway. "Since you adamantly refuse to tell me what you are, why should I invite you in? How do I know you won't turn on me the first chance you get?" I smiled nice and wide for Klaus, wringing my hands together tightly behind my back.

"Because, unlike you, I am someone that knows the value of honor and doesn't betray my allies. Not very often, at least. You had a brother like that, didn't you? Elijah, I think his name was?" Klaus' smirk only faltered for a second, but I didn't miss the flash of anger on his face.

"You are very informed, aren't you?" I bowed the slightest bit and he opened the door and entered. "Oh Angelica, come here wouldn't you?"

A rather smallish old woman shuffled up the the front door, smiling when she saw Klaus. She was under his compulsion.

"This is a rather dear friend of mine, and she would like to come in."

The old woman turned to me with a smile and said "Come on in dear. Would you like something to drink?" I shook my head and she went into another room, and I stepped in the doorway.

"What I said about a dainty little B&B? Revise it to include a 'dainty little B&B and it's dainty little owner.'" Klaus chuckled and threw an arm around my shoulder.

I grabbed him by the elbow and smashed him against the nearest wall, baring my fangs and feeling the veins under my eyes stand out. Klaus' face became like mine and he grabbed me, flipping me on my backside on the floor.

Smiling up at him from the floor, I said "And I thought you were a gentleman. If you wanted to get me on my back, you could've waited until we got to the bedroom." Klaus grinned and pulled me up back to his level.

"I just love a girl that gets straight to the point. Shall we?"

"Oh, we shall."

I was pushed against the wall again, not by a blow from Klaus, but by his body pressing against mine. Our lips met in a fierce kiss, and I could feel Klaus' canines dig into my lower lip and draw blood, which he then sapped up happily. He pulled back with a grin and I sunk my teeth into his neck, and he seemed to enjoy it.

The bloodfest continued into one of the bedrooms, where I was pushed rather violently down onto a bed and Klaus' teeth ripped into my neck. I pushed him off and stripped him of his shirt, licking up the blood that had dripped from his neck and mouth.

"The beauty of being able to turn off my emotions is that I get to have fun like this." I grinned and stripped my hoodie and shirt off, gasping lously when Klaus' teeth pierced my breast.

A slight image of Damon and I flashed through my mind but I pushed it away, instead deciding to fully switch off my emotions. There was way too much guilty baggage for me to even want to deal with. It was just better this way. And besides, Klaus was such a _rough_ lover...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Klaus...I can smell the blood." Stefan opened the door to the bedroom Klaus and I were in, and I delighted greatly as he seemed to lose himself.

Shock, worry, anger, sadness, and shock again flashed across his face as he stood dumbstruck in the doorway. Maybe it was the way I was standing nude and perfectly content at the bedside table that surprised him, or how Klaus was laying in the midst of bloody bedsheets. Or it could've just been the fact that I was here at all, and with Klaus.

"Going to stand there all day Stefan, or are you going to say hello? I believe you've met Carrie here before. We've recently become...aqquainted." I chuckled and joined him on the bed, kissing under the edge of his jaw.

"I suppose that's certainly one way to say it. I'm going to shower this blood off. Mind getting my stuff?" Klaus smiled and turned to Stefan.

"Yes Stefan, would you mind? I'd do it myself, but I'm terribly dirty too..." I laughed and waved seductively as Stefan left the room. "You are one exciting lover, I must say. I haven't had that much fun in years."

"And I'm happy to oblige. And about that shower..?"

"I'll be joining you, naturally." Klaus hoisted me effortlessly into his arms and carried me off towards the bathroom.

He never made it, instead taking me right there on the bedroom floor, door wide open, fresh blood flowing between us as we sunk our teeth into each other again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Damon's PointOfView)**

"What do you mean, she left? Where'd she say she was going?" After I'd come to on the floor of the Grill, Elena felt the need to come tell me that Carrie had left town.

"She said she was going to join Klaus..." I spun to face Elena and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Did you say or do something that'd make her go and do that? Did someone else do something, hm? Answer me Elena, this is important!"

"I didn't do anything Damon, so let go of me! If you want someone to blame, blame yourself." I pushed Elena away from me and she nearly shouted. "If you wouldn't have messed with her head like I warned you, this would've never happened. If anyone is at fault here, it's you Damon." Elena turned away from me and ran from the room, slamming the door loudly behind her. Frustrated, I went to my dresser and pushed everything off, throwing glass bottles and tumblers, but it barely helped.

How could Elena blame me for Carrie leaving? She was the one who left! And why in the hell would she leave anyway?! Stupid Carrie...She had to compel me, had to know everything...Wasn't my fault if she had a bad reaction to what I said. She was the one that compelled me to tell her.

My bedroom door opened and Alaric stepped in, looking around at the smashed bottles with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want Ric? Now is not a good time."

"I heard the crash and Elena came running down the stairs. What is wrong with you Damon? After everything that's happened, you finally decide to lose it now? You could've hurt Elena."

"I could've, but I didn't." He didn't smile. "Oh relax, it was a joke. You people take life too seriously."

"After losing Jenna and Isobel and Stefan and everyone else, you should know why Damon. Are you telling me you feel nothing now that Stefan's gone?"

"Of course I feel something! I hate him! He had to risk his life to save me. He's an idiot."

A hand came up and across my face, and I stood, frozen.

"You're a d¡¢k, Damon." My door slammed as Alaric left the room, and I felt an extreme urge to go snap his neck. Don't know why he was angry, I was only telling the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the bedroom creaked open just as I was clasping on a fresh, clean bra, and someone unexpected walked in. Stefan.

"What do you want Ripper?" He winced slightly and I chuckled. I pulled on a clean T-shirt and want to him. "Did Klaus send for something? If not, I suggest you get out."

"I came to ask why you're here. You were in Mystic Falls with Damon when I left."

"Correction: I was a ravenous, vicious wolf when you left Mystic Falls, locked in that little room in your basement after I transformed and almost bit Damon. But when I got out I got the whole low-down on how Damon got bit and you made a deal with Klaus to save him, so now you're in debt to Klaus for however long he wants."

"Telling the whole story are we?" Stefan whipped around to see Klaus standing directly behind him, and I grinned. "Please, continue as if I'd never walked in. I just got back from a wonderful hunt, and I think I'll take a little nap. Join me Carrie?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go hunt myself. Have to replenish after a certain bloodthirsty hybrid took me on the bedroom floor. I'm sure you understand." Klaus chuckled.

"Go love, I'll be waiting when you return." I slipped past them both, kissing Klaus lightly as I passed.

By the front door, I stopped to pull my shoes on, and could hear a conversation going on between Stefan and Klaus.

Stefan-You can't keep playing her around like that, you know.  
Klaus-And what's to stop me? Surely you can't do anything. Besides, she is just a distraction while we look for the werewolf pack. Afterwards, I may decide to keep her.  
Stefan-You won't be able to just dispose of her like the rest of your minions, Klaus. Carrie is stronger than you think. And who knows, maybe you'll develop some real feelings for her.  
Klaus (laughs)-I very much doubt that.  
Stefan-She roped Damon in only a few days, and look at how he is.  
Klaus-Damon is also in love with your girlfriend. Oh, I wonder what they're doing together now that you're gone...One can only wonder.

There was the patter of footsteps and Klaus appeared before me.

"That was quite the interesting conversation, Klaus. Have fun making Stefan feel like a useless dog?"

"Actually, I did. And it made me hungry again. Let's go."

I followed Klaus out of the B&B and we sped towards town in the Porsche. While driving, I asked him "Why are you looking for a pack of werewolves?"

"A little experiment...to see if I really can create more hybrids like me. I'm sure you'd love to be one, wouldn't you?"

"I don't have a need to. I am already a hybrid." To my surprise, Klaus actually fell silent. I glanced over for a moment and saw he looked extremely frustrated.

"How?"

"Same as you. I had a werewolf father and didn't know it, so when I became a vampire and made my first kill, it triggered the werewolf and vampire sides."

"Then how do you have powers like a witch?"

"I have no idea...I know you cannot be a witch and a vampire, but I don't know why I have witch powers. My mother was the witch." I heard Klaus murmur something as we entered town.

I pulled up beside a pub and we entered, seeing that it was filled with plenty of people. Odd, I thought, for a Sunday evening.

Klaus and I seperated, and I headed straight for the bar. I got a double shot of bourbon and almost laughed, remembering this was exactly what Damon always drank. I finished it off and got another, and turned to scan the crowd.

Klaus was entertaining several women in a corner of the bar, looking quite pleased with himself, and there were a few good-looking guys in here. Good, not great. Oh well.

One came up next to me and got himself a her, and turned to face me with a smile.

"You look a little young to be in a place like this...How old are you?"

"Old enough to know a line when I hear one. Nice try, though."

"Eh, it was worth the effort."

"Hm..." I looked the blonde-haired, brown-eyed man up and down and decided it _was_ worth the effort. For me, at least. **"You will not speak a word or move unless I say so. Do you understand?"**

"Yes..."

"Good. Now follow me." I led the man into the back bathroom and locked the door. "Sorry about this."

He looked at me quizzically before I pounced on him, sinking my teeth deep into his neck. I savored the taste of hot blood running down my throat, feeling my vampiric urges reawaken on the taste of fresh blood. I sucked harder, the blood running faster. The taste was our ecstasy...

As I felt the man's life leaving him, the blood started to taste all wrong in my mouth. I continued feeding though, my need for human blood to strong.

The taste started to get worse and worse, and I felt the need to gag, and I released the man, who fell dead to the floor. My mouth continued burning with that insanely bad flavor and I finally did wretch, spitting back up most of the blood I'd just taken. I started to feel weak, and I realized it wasn't just the man's blood I was spitting up. It was mine.

"Klaus! Get in here!" Barely a second later ther door burst open and Klaus stood there, eyes wide and horrified.

"What in the happened in here? I expected a little blood, but what's all this?"

"I don't know! I was drinking his blood, then it started to taste all bad and I threw it all back up...I don't know what's..." My words were cut off by more retching, more blood.

"Come on love, let's get you out of here..." Klaus took me under the arms and we sped out of there.

In the Porsche, he tossed me in the passenger seat and sped away from that bar. I rested my head by the open window, in case of more retching of that black, bloody substance.

"I don't know what the hell is happening with you, but you'd damned well figure it out."

"How am I supposed to figure it out? I'm the one that's puking blood!" I felt the urge to gag again, but swallowed it back. I didn't need to lose any more blood. "We need...witches...One of them should be able to figure this out..."

"I'll call my witches. They're the best, they'll figure out what's wrong with you..."

"Hopefully..."

I choked back a laugh.

For a second there, just a split second, between his anger and rage and frustration, it almost sounded as if Klaus was...worried...

But of course, that would imply that he actually cared...


	7. Return

"I need to get to class..." She tried to turn away from me, but I grabbed her by the elbow and held her. "Let me go."

"Or what? You'll give me some brain aneurysms? I'm not as easy to take down as Damon." His name left a bad taste in my mouth. "It's about Klaus."

"What about him? He left town."

"And you really think he'll stay away?" Bonnie frowned deeply. "That's what I thought. I need you to contact the dead witches for me."

"Why can't you do it? You're a witch aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I already asked for their help, so I doubt they'll do it again. I know the ash daggers don't work on Klaus, so we need another way to kill or at least restrain him. The witches told me he's coming to kill everyone..." Her eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"They said 'He's coming...He'll kill everyone...' Who else would they be talking about? Unfortunately, it's my duty to help keep the vampire secret, and if Klaus slaughters an entire town...Not so good for us." She nodded slowly.

"They refused to talk to me after I brought Jeremy back, but maybe they'll talk to me for this...I just can't be sure."

"Try, okay? Because if Klaus comes for this town he'll

find out Elena is still alive, I hope you know that." She nodded and turned from me, hurrying into the school.

I turned and trekked away, having to resort to walking again after I'd finally returned Stefan's car. Figured I didn't need it anymore, now that I wasn't going on cross state road trips.

I walked along what was the familiar route to my Aunt Jess' house. And only a short time ago it was _my_ house. I shook my head, chuckling.

So much could happen in such a short amount of time.

As I turned on the street, I could clearly see Aunt Jenna sitting on the porch several blocks up the street, looking out at the road. Probably waiting to see if I'd turn to corner, apologize and come back to her, and have everything be like it was before. If only she knew the truth.

I was approaching from the direction she faced away from, so she didn't see me right away, but I made sure she heard me. I stepped loud enough on the cement sidewalk for her human ears to ear, and her head turned to me slowly.

"What's up Jess? Long time no see." She stumbled to her feet, staring openly at me. "Staring is a bit rude, you know. Anyway, I just came to get some more of my stuff." These last couple of days since I'd returned to Mystic Falls, I'd been staying at Tyler's mansion in one of the many extra bedrooms. It wasn't the safest place in town at all, but it was big and nice enough to my liking. Plus, Tyler had offered.

I knew he was only doing it to placate me, to convince me to turn him into a hybrid, but I wasn't going to refuse.

"Carrie! Oh my god, where have you been?! Oh, I missed you!" She dashed off the porch and ran to me, throwing her arms around my torso and hugging me tightly.

I stood still until she let go, realizing I wasn't hugging her back. "Are you done yet? I really need to get that stuff."

Her hand came across my face and she screamed "Where in the hêll have you been?! I looked for you everywhere! Half the town looked for you everywhere!"

I sidestepped her and headed up onto the porch, and into the open front door. She followed behind me exclaiming "Your school says you might have to repeat the year since you came so late anyway...Where were you?! I missed you! You just up and left one day without saying a word to me, or to anyone...That boy Damon even came here looking for you after you disappeared, to see if I'd seen you..."

"And I still need to get that stuff. So **go away and leave me alone**." Aunt Jess turned and went back out to her post on the porch, silent.

Had I not switched off my emotions, I would've felt guilty for doing that.

I dashed up to what had been my bedroom and opened the door, not surprised to see a dark figure sitting on the windowsill.

"If you're hoping for a rekindling of our romantic fire, you can forget about it."

Damon hopped off and fully entered the room, watching me as I grabbed a bag from the closet and began filling it with clothes from the dresser. Luckily, Aunt Jess hadn't moved a thing. I doubt she'd even entered the room.

"That's not why I'm here and you know it. Why did you go to the witch earlier?" I chuckled as I packed.

"Keeping a watch on me, are you? Sure you aren't feeling some sparks? Maybe a few still-burning embers?"

The air swirled in the room as Damon came to me and pressed me against the dresser with his vampire strength, the wood beginning to splinter beneath us.

"You were saying Damon?" He stared angrily down at me, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. He was angry at more than me killing him. He was angry that abandoned him. Abandoned us. "I knew it..."

"Shut up Carrie, just shut up..." His grip on me softened noticably. "Just..shut up..."

I didn't try to push him away as he brought his lips down on mine, but I didn't respond either. I stood still while he kissed me softly, sliding his hands down around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

When he let go, I still had the same indifferent expression on my face, though it was more forced now. I'd felt a brief urge to reciprocate his advance, from feelings for him or just a lack of sêx, I didn't know. I sure as hell hoped it was the second one.

"If you're done Damon, I need to be going..." He frowned deeply and moved away from me. "If you need me, I've been staying at Tyler's house. Goodbye Damon."

I turned to leave and heard Damon say "What happened to you? You hate me, but you weren't like this..." I shrugged.

"Life happened. The afterlife happened. Sucks either way, doesn't it? Be glad you've gotten to experience what you have...At least you weren't killed before your life even begun." I knew that would hurt Damon where it counted.

The whoosh of wind as he left the house confirmed it.

When I got back to Tyler's house, his mother was just leaving, and smiled when she saw me.

"Carrie, I didn't expect you back so soon. Tyler isn't here, he left for school..."

"I know . I just figured someone should keep an eye on the house while you're gone."

"You're so sweet...If Tyler happens to come back and I'm still gone, tell him I've gone into town for town business."

I nodded and she exited the house, and I locked the door securely behind her. Not that it'd keep out anyone I had to worry about.

My stomach grumbled right about then, and I wandered into the huge kitchen looking for something to eat.

I knew they never kept leftovers, so I'd have to cook something myself. There was all kinds of meat, pasta, fruits, but it all wasn't what I wanted.

Finally, in one of the back cabinets, I found a family-size bag of Cheetos that hadn't yet been opened. Good old Tyler. At least there was one good thing left from his stoner days.

I took the bag with me into one of the many rooms and lounged on a couch, eating and looking around. The decòr of the house was a little bland, too uppety and rich, but at least everything was brand name. I knew wouldn't have anything that wasn't top-of-the-line in her house.

I explored the rest of the house too, looking through all the bedrooms and bathrooms, examining everything. Only white marble sinks. Only the finest silk sheets. Only the softest goose-down pillows.

After a while, I wandered into Tyler's bedroom and laid back on his giant bed. It was big and soft like the others, with perfectly made sheets and blankets, undoubtedly done by one of the Lockwood's many servants.

"Oh Tyler...If you keep skipping school, you're gonna have to repeat the year." My eyes drifted over to the door, and it wasn't Tyler. "Oh. Didn't expect you back for another two days or so."

Klaus chuckled and walked in the room. "Come love, is that any way to greet me?"

"Well I'm certainly not going to be enthisiastic, if that's what you want. Where're your other servants?"

"Stefan is out entertaining my sister until I return to them."

"Your sister...Rebekah, right?" I scooted up into a sitting position and Klaus sat on the edge of the bed. "Was that what you were in Chicago for?" He laughed again.

"You certainly have your connections. By how simply healthy you look, I'm assuming you're no longer dying?"

"You assume correctly. I assume you haven't found out why your hybrid experiment failed?" He frowned. "And that's why you're back in this dismal town."

"You're right on it. I've also come to find you. You left me rather...suddenly." I shrugged.

"I was dying. But now I'm not, so there's nothing to prevent me from doing whatever I want. There's only one hitch, _love._ Two, actually." Klaus smirked again at my use of his word. "I can't kill a human...Stupid witch curse...And I won't be doing anything with you."

"And why not? Trying to resist my charms, are you?"

"Hardly. I just don't want some witch ju-juing me again, so I'm not gonna drive all over the countryside with you again anytime soon."

"I guess that's only fair." I raised an eyebrow.

"Klaus being fair? I must've died."

"Now, now, I'll be having none of that. As one hybrid to another, I certainly don't want a witch to try to kill you again." Was that a confession that he cared? "It certainly doesn't mean we can't have a little fun here."

"Despite how appealing it sounds, I'll have to behave. No killing, no maiming, no plotting my terrible revenge against the denizens of this town...Sorry to disappoint."

"Well, I certainly hoped you would say otherwise, but if it means you're no longer dying, then so be it. But will you be abstaining from _all_ extracurricular activities?" I didn't miss the desire-filled inflection of his voice.

"Since my strength fully returned, I have been craving some company..." Klaus scooted closer, but I shook my head. "But I doubt you'll being the mood for any of that."

"And why do you say that?"

"You don't know?" He looked at me oddly, and I sighed. He wouldn't be happy. "I think I know why your hybrids all died."

"Tell me." Klaus' voice was hard, even. He was trying to restrain himself.

"Elena didn't die in the ritual...Bonnie cast a spell so she'd come back afterwards, and everyone's been trying to hide her from you...Even Stefan."

"I knew he was hiding something...He will pay dearly for what he's done. You will stay here while I deal with Stefan and the others, and I will come get you after."

"Excuse me?" I stood and faced Klaus. "You will tell me to do no such thing. I will do what I damned well please, and you're not gonna do or say anything that will make me do otherwise. If you even try, I promise I will rip your heart out and feed it to you." He chuckled.

"That is what I like about you...Don't let anyone hold you down." He stood and came to me, putting his hands to my elbows. "But you won't kill me. You can't kill me. I appreciate the threat though. Shows this town isn't softening you up. See you after I deal with these traitors."

Klaus leaned in and kissed my cheek before walking slowly out of the house.

Once I was sure he was gone, I sped down the stairs to where I'd left my phone and quickly dialed Tyler's number. I cursed to myself when it went to voicemail.

He was in school.

I swept my fingers across the touch screen and texted him, knowing he would answer that.

_Tyler, we need to talk._

His response was quick. _I'm in class, what's up?_

_Don't tell the others, but Klaus is back. You need to get home ASAP._

_Why, was he there?_

_Yes...But that's not why I need you here. I'm going to change you._

_I'll be right there._

I sighed deeply, knowing I'd probably regret doing it. But knowing Klaus, he'd find a way to make his hybrids, and then we'd all be in trouble. It'd be advantageous if we had our own hybrid, and it'd make it a lot harder for Klaus or anyone else to hurt Tyler.

Hurting people to get to someone else was something Klaus did well. I'd heard about how he posed as Alaric just before I'd arrived in town.

Tyler arrived soon after, throwing his bag down and exclaiming "I had to tell them it was something about my mom...Where is she?"

"Mayoral business in town. I got here as she was leaving."

"What happened with Klaus? Why was he here?" I shrugged.

"He said he came to find out why he couldn't make any hybrids of his own, and to find me. Apparently, he wasn't too glad that I left, even though I was dying."

"In the text, you said you'd...Will you? Seriously?"

I nodded. "You and everyone else knows Klaus will hurt people to get to Elena, and you don't need to be one of them. You have a better chance of defending yourself and everyone else if you're a hybrid. But there's one thing."

"What?"

"I know Klaus has to feed his blood to a werewolf then kill them for it to work, but I don't know if it will work for me, because I'm not an Original like him. If it doesn't, you'll just be dead and I'll be shît out of luck. OR what happened to Klaus' hybrids could happen to you."

"What happened with them?"

"He tried to turn them but they only survived a few hours before they all died." Tyler cringed. "If you've changed your mind, I understand..." He shook his head.

"If it'll help everyone, I'll risk it...And besides, if I won't have to transform again, I'll go through with anything."

I smiled gently and slipped out of my hoodie. Tyler eyed me oddly as I rolled up my shirt sleeve.

"As long as you're sure...You'll have to drink my blood, then I'll have to kill you...When you come back, you feed on a human and it'll be over..."

Tyler stepped up to me and I sunk my teeth into my wrist, allowing the blood to flow. Tyler looked at me worriedly before putting his mouth to the wound and sucking greedily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler threw the empty blood bag to the ground, licking his lips at looking hungrily at me. He wanted more. I looked away, tossing another blood bag to where he was sitting on the floor, and he tore into it with his teeth.

I'd gotten extremely worried while Tyler was dead, because it'd taken him so long to come back. I'd almost thought I really killed him.

When he stood wiping the blood from his mouth, I stood too.

"How do you feel?"

"Better...I'm not dying, I can tell you that..."

"Have the heightened senses? The superb strength? The bloodlust?" He nodded. "You know you'll have to control that."

"I know..."

"And you have the vampire speed too. Move like the wind, huh?"

I sped behind Tyler and he whipped around, astonished.

"I can move like that?"

"Try it."

Tyler turned and sped into the other room, then through to the kitchen and back to me with a grin on his face.

"They'll be pissed at me for changing you, you know."

"Even they can't argue with this. And it was my decision."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they won't blame me. Just make sure you control yourself, or I might be forced to come after you. Either that, or Damon will."

"You two still have something going on?" I shrugged.

"I had something going on with Klaus, too. I'd like to think I won't become another Elena...or another Katherine. So I won't have either of them."

"Smart...But what do you mean 'like Elena?' I thought she was with Stefan."

"Come on Tyler, even I know you're not that stupid. What did you think Damon and Elena would do once Stefan left?"

"Yeah, you're probably right...And thanks again for doing this, really." I waved hand.

"Let's not have the whole touching grateful thankful thing, OK? We need to go into town."

"Why?"

"To see if you can handle being around people. If you're gonna keep on going to school, we need to see if you can keep control yourself around humans."

"Humans...it sounds so weird saying it."

"Well, get used to it. Come on."

Tyler and I walked to the door and left the house. As we walked down the long drive together, he said "Why aren't you back at school yet? Are **you** in control?"

"Of course...I just don't think an evil adversary would be welcomed in a public high school."

"Eh, you're not that evil." I raised an eyebrow and we both chuckled.


	8. Awakening

**(Damon's PointOfView)**

"Let her go Klaus. You found out what you wanted." I stepped towards Klaus and he pressed a finger to Elena's neck, and I backed away. Damned Klaus.

"Thank you for finding this out Damon, you were a great help. I'll be returning soon for more of Elena's blood." Klaus grinned and I grimaced.

In an instant, he disappeared, leaving Elena bleeding on the ground. I rushed to her, pressing my hand to her bleeding stomach.

"Elena, you're hurt...you should take some of my blood..." She shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm fine...I just need to get out of here." Annoyingly, I helped her up and dragged her away, leaving the witch and Tyler where they were.

Tyler. Carrie. They'd both get it later. While Klaus had been threatening to kill Elena, Tyler had shown up as a big-bad hybrid, surprising everyone. I'd known right away that Carrie had turned him.

I drove Elena to my house and helped her inside, laying her on the couch. She tried to sit up, but I pushed her back down.

"If you're not going to take any of my blood, then you need to rest."

"I agree." I spun to see Stefan standing in the room, holding a glass of my liquor in his hand. He was grinning. "Though you should take the blood Elena...Healing like a human is so...slow."

"Stefan. Get out of here." Klaus had compelled Stefan to turn off his emotions. He was dangerous, volatile. He had tried to kill Elena.

"Why? This is my house isn't it?" He smiled wider and took a few steps toward us. "Besides, Klaus needs Elena to be protected from anyone that might try to...hurt her. I simply offered my services."

"Right...And i'm the good guy. Just stay away from Elena." Stefan laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Carrie's PointOfView)**

I popped off the back of my phone and pulled out the

battery, and the buzzing stopped immediately. It had been vibrating almost nonstop for the last day, with calls and texts of people complaining about me changing Tyler.

I'd known it would happen, but it didn't make it any less annoying.

I left the remains of my phone on the bed and hopped up, spinning around in front of Damon's mirror. I'd gotten bored and decided to come over earlier, but Damon was gone. So i'd invaded his bedroom.

I went to his dresser and examined several dents and scratches in the old wood that hadn't been there the last time I was in his bedroom. He must've lost his temper and broke something.

Damon, Damon, Damon...Never could keep control of himself. I laughed aloud.

Hearing the downstairs door open and close, I went to the top of the stairs and grinned.

"Where were you?" Damon's head whipped up to face me. "I was just thinking about you."

"Leave me alone...And why are you here? Don't you have someone to kill?"

"Hardly." I descended the stairs and followed him into the sitting room. "I'd like to tell you I can't kill people anymore, but you wouldn't believe me..."

"Of course not. Everything you say is a lie." I shrugged and he turned away.

"Well, it isn't a lie that I got sick because I killed someone...Or that I came over here because I was bored and wanted to bug you."

"Lucky me." I sat on the old couch and watched Damon standing in front of the fireplace, sipping at his usual whiskey. "Gonna tell me what your evil plan is?"

"Don't have one." He snickered and turned.

"Honey, i'm the king of evil, and I know everyone has some sort of master plan. So what's yours?"

"Don't have one." He frowned deeply. "Believe it if you want...I don't have a plan or an agenda or even a freaking diabolical scheme. I just want to be here..."

"Why?" I shrugged, and Damon came over to me. He sat his glass down and bent over me, purposefully pinning me in that corner of the couch. "Why are you here, really? You apparently hate me, hate Elena, hate everyone else...Except Tyler, it seems..."

"I never said I hated everyone...I said I hated you."

"So why did you come to see me?" I shrugged and he leaned in closer. "Come on...I know you had to've had a good reason..."

"Maybe I wanted to make your eternal life a life of misery...Or maybe I was pining for some company while everyone is off at school..."

"Is that so..."

It was like a playback of last week.

Damon pressed his lips to mine again, and I tried my best to keep still. But it didn't work so well this time.

My hands slid themselves around his neck and I pulled him closer, feeling his hands creep up my back. Damon pulled me down onto the couch with him, keeping our mouths connected. I could feel my brain trying to switch that emotion switch back on, wanting to feel something for Damon.

I let it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wasn't lying, you know." Damon snickered and I smacked his arm. "Don't be an âss."

"Like you haven't been?"

I shrugged and stood, stretching my weak muscles until they regained themselves. I looked down at Damon, laying on the old leather couch completely nude, smirking up at me.

"I had good reason for what I did. I know even **you** realize that."

"Just because..." He sighed. "You still didn't have to go off with Klaus. Or change Tyler."

_"He_ came to _me._ He _wanted_ to be changed so he wouldn't have to shift into a wolf anymore. And I went off with Klaus because a certain someone told Elena he..." Damon was up in an instant and held his hand to my mouth.

I pulled it away and he said "Don't remind me of that...Please..."

"Please? Wow." He made a face and sat back down. "Even though i'm back from Klaus, things aren't going to be as easy now. Klaus won't..." A noise nearby made me stop. A car, pulling up to the house. "Looks like we've been discovered by...Stefan."

"Oh yay." Damon made a whirling motion with his hand and the front door opened and Stefan stepped inside.

He walked down the hall and into the living room, stopping when he saw me standing there. He looked back and forth between Damon and I, then continued coming into the room. I sat beside Damon and pulled on the long-sleeved button-down shirt he'd been wearing, keeping my eyes on Stefan.

"I didn't know that you'd come back to town Carrie..."

"Maybe you should've asked your master. He came to see me at Tyler's house last week." I glanced over at Damon, who looked more than surprised. "I told him Elena was still alive and that was why he couldn't make any hybrids." I felt Damon stiffen. "But i'm surprised you didn't tell him. You let Klaus run all over the countryside, even try to make hybrids, when you knew it wouldn't work."

"I...It was the right thing to do. At the time."

"You wanted to protect Elena." Stefan shrugged. "You're such a softie...Not like this one here." I patted Damon's exposed leg. "At least he isn't afraid to hurt people to do what needs to be done."

"Is that why you've been messing with him? Does he know about you messing with Klaus?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. But that was in the past." A pessimistic voice in my head said _A week ago is in the past?_ I ignored it. "And even so, it shouldn't concern you."

"Of course. It's not like I was travelling with Klaus. It's not like I had to sit back and watch the two of you, or deal with his whining after you left."

"Klaus whined after I left?" My heart squeezed against my will. "That's...hard to believe."

"Believe what you want." He turned and left the room, heading up the stairs.

I turned to Damon and said "That was...weird."

"Unbelievably...How about you get dressed and head out? I gotta have a talk with Stefan..." I chuckled and he looked at me oddly.

"I know how this is going to end up...So yeah, I will go. Get a few hits in for me, won't you?" Damon nodded as I picked up my jeans and pulled them on, leaving on Damon's black silk shirt. "I'll get this back to you later."

"You'd better." I waved teasingly and headed toward the front door.

I was barely to the road before I heard both Damon and Stefan shouting.

I headed back to Tyler's house, but about halfway there my stomach began to rumble, so I turned to go to the Grill. I didn't feel like making myself something tonight.

The usual evening rush of teenagers and drunkards was there, so my entering barely went noticed. I went up to the bar and sat, and the bartender came over.

"What can I get you?"

"A little somethin' to eat...You got cheese fries?"

"Coming right up." As he walked away, I pulled a $5 out of my pocket, then decidedly pulled out another, wanting something to drink. When he came back with the food, I handed him the money and he got me the drink.

I turned and watched everyone as I ate. The drunks communicating with eachother at the end of the bar. The teenagers over by the pool tables. The various families and couples at the tables, nibbling at their own morsels of food. I smirked, thinking how ironic it was that I was already referring to them as 'humans' and 'teenagers'.

I was a teenager. I was a human. Once.

I took a sip of my drink, trying to rid my head of all those self-pitying thoughts. But they refused to leave.

In a way, I was grateful to Damon for changing me, because I got to experience all kinds of thngs that a normal human never would. I could move incredibly fast. and was inhumanly strong. I could heal in an instant, and defend myself against any attacker, human or otherwise.

But I also couldn't experience all those things that a human could. School and college were pointless for someone that had all of eternity to learn new things. And each day, each month, each year, it all meant nothing to me for that very same reason. I couldn't get married, worry about getting old, what boy would become my next ' ', or have kids with worries of their own...All of it, gone.

God, I was beginning to sound like one of those self-hating idiots like Damon.

I shook off the Damon jibe. He was a good guy now. He was fighting to protect this town and everyone all over the world from Klaus and all his evil Original family members.

Come to think of it...How did anyone know Klaus' brothers, Finn and Kol, were actually evil? Klaus had kept them locked up, undoubtedly daggered, for centuries now, and barely anyone even knew of their existence.

That got me thinking.

I dumped the rest of my food in a tub one of the busboys was carrying and hurried out of the Grill. I texted Tyler to meet me at the library, then ran over there myself.

If Klaus wanted to be sure nobody would disturb his brothers, he'd surely keep them with him. Probably inside some sort of trailer or shipping container that could be locked from the outside. Maybe, just maybe, if I could find out where they were...

I got to the library and saw Tyler already standing outside the front door, scanning the people walking around. I reached him and he grinned, but it disappeared when I yanked him by the shirt inside.

"Carrie...What the hêll?!"

"Shh! Not yet." I continued pulling him until we were in a mostly deserted corner of the library.

I let go and he smoothed his shirt down, saying "What the hêll is this about?"

"Do you really have to say 'hêll' in every other sentence?" He shrugged. "I thought of something that might just help us with the Klaus situation."

"What?!"

"You know that there are other Originals, right?" Tyler nodded. "We've only heard of Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah...But Klaus supposedly hunted down and imprisoned two of his other brothers, Finn and Kol. I think that if we can find out where he's keeping them, maybe we can awaken them, and they'll help us fight Klaus..."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Elijah was supposed to kill Klaus, but look at how that turned out." I shrugged.

"True...but Klaus tempted Elijah with finding their family members, that's why. Finn and Kol have been kept by Klaus for centuries, so I'm sure they're pretty pissed off. Wouldn't you be?"

"Yeah...but that still doesn't mean we should do it. Anything could happen."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Tyler was silent. "Exactly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I dialed Klaus' phone number, knowing he'd answer if I was calling. And he did.

"Carrie, how good it is to hear from you."

"Likewise, Klaus. Where are you?"

"In town, observing the humans...They've become quite a pathetic species, haven't they?" I laughed, as I knew he would've expected me to.

"Indeed they have. I was thinking...How about we meet up later? I have some information about a little plan Damon is forming that you may want to hear about. The Grill at 8 o'clock?" Mentioning Damon's name caused Klaus to perk up a bit.

"Of course. I'd love to know what the vampire who is killing my hybrids is planning."

"See you then." I hung up and grinned satisfactorily. I'd have plenty of time to retreive Finn and Kol. Perhaps even Elijah and Rebekah.

I walked freely into the house Klaus had been inhabiting, smiling as I did so. He was stupid not to have it barred against other vampires entering.

And to leave the coffins right out in the open.

I walked up to each, sliding my finger along the varnished wood, thining of what could come of letting them all out.

Finn, Kol, and Rebekah would so obviously be angry at Klaus for what he'd done, and would almost certainly turn against him. Elijah...I was unsure about him. He'd turned against us once before, and could do it again. I'd let him out anyway, just to keep things even. It'd be a lot harder for Klaus to dagger his siblings again if Elijah was awake.

I went to each coffin and opened them, gazing at the faces within. Each of the Originals was still, not moving or breathing, looking most certainly dead. I knew better. If I pulled the white ash daggers from their hearts, they'd revive. With a vengeance.

I decided to retreive Finn first. He'd been daggered the longest, for roughly 900 years. He'd undoubtedly be the angriest.

I slowly pulled the dagger from Finn's chest and held it in my hand, moving along to each of the other Originals and removing their daggers as well. I wrapped the silver daggers in a cloth and put them in my pocket, to save for later use.

I sat in a nearby chair and waited, thinking of the dead witches' warning again.

_He'll kill everyone..._

They hadn't specifically mentioned Klaus, but who else could it have been?

Surely not Elijah, who had wanted to protect the town from Klaus.

Surely not Finn or Kol, who had nothing against the denizens of Mystic Falls. How could they have? They couldn't have even known of the town's existance, for as long as they'd been daggered. Except Kol, maybe.

And there nobody else, supernatural or human, that was around to threaten Mystic Falls. There was just Klaus.

A noise drew my attention, and I turned my head towards the coffins.

A hand emerged from one of them, and a shaggy brown-head atop a solid torso appeared above the rim of the coffin. Finn sat up looking questioningly around until his eyes settled on me.

I stood as he climbed out of his coffin, and looked around at his siblings, who had yet to awaken.

"You pulled the dagger from my chest?"

"Yes...Your unruly brother has been causing some trouble, and I thought you would like to help. Klaus has unlocked his hybrid curse."

Finn's eyes returned to me, looking angry.

"Klaus...That dirty traitor...He has daggered my other siblings as well?" I nodded. "I thank you deeply for releasing us from our imprisonment by our brother..." Finn kneeled and kissed my outstretched hand.

"You are very welcome, Finn." He stood, looking surprised. "I know you must be eager to et vengeance on your brother, but I must insist that you remain indoors for the time. The worls has changed very much since you were last here."

He looked around the room then back at me, and said "That is very plain to see. What year is it exactly?"

"2012...You've been imprisoned for almost 900 years. Klaus captured Finn about a century ago, and got Elijah and Rebekah only recently. Klaus has been threatening the people of this town, and myself, and I implore you to help me."

Finn nodded."My brother has been free with his treasonous ways for far too long. I shall help you. But first...is there blood somewhere in this house? You can imagine I am quite very hungry."

"I will get some for you...remain here please, for your siblings should be awakening soon." He nodded, going to Kol's coffin and leaning heavily.

As I walked from the room, I heard the sharp inhalation as Kol drew his first breath in over 100 years.


	9. Revelations

"Are you well satiated now, Finn?" He was sitting at the dining table, just finishing his fifth bag of blood. He still wore the ragged clothes and hair from when I'd awakened him earlier in the day.

"Yes, thank you." He slid the bag across the table to me, and I tossed it in the trash can in the kitchen.

Rebekah and Elijah had long since left with Kol to introduce him to the modern world in their own way. Finn had requested to remain here, so I'd volunteered to stay with him. I'd had the feeling that was what he'd wanted.

"Now that you've had proper time to feed, I think we should be getting you cleaned up. A shower, new clothes, and a

haircut, to make you look more modern. We can do all of that here, or go out into town. We'll have to go out eventually, so I'd suggest that."

"Do you have sufficient funds to buy these things for me? I will surely repay you in time, once I aqquire the money."

"I have quite a bit of money to myself, and can get more if I need it. You'll have to wear some of Klaus' things until we go to buy you some of your own. Follow me please." Finn rose and followed me up the stairs to the bathroom.

I bent over the bathtub and turned the shower knob on high, and hot water spurted from the showerhead.

I held up bottles of shampoo and body wash and said "This is to clean your hair and body. This towel is to dry off with when you're done." I gestured to the towel hanging on the rack on the wall. "I'll bring you clothes when you're done."

"Thank you Carrie, for helping me. I doubt my brother would be so nice as to help me with all of this as you have. When do you expect Klaus to return?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. But since Rebekah elected to take Kol into town, I can imagine Klaus will run into them very soon. I'll return shortly with the clothes."

I closed the bathroom door and made my way through the house. Klaus would have his things in the most lavish room, most likely...

I went to the master bedroom and found his things there. The jeans and shirt I retrieved seemed to be around the right size, but I'd have Finn measured once we arrived at one of the stores in town.

I went to the bathroom and sat the things down on the toilet, and took Finn's old tattered clothing to throw it out.

Downstairs, after I'd dropped the old clothes in the trashcan, I heard several noises coming from the front of the house. I went there, to see Rebekah and Elijah returning with Kol, who was now dressed in dark navy jeans and a gray T-shirt, and whose hair had been obviously touched up. I wondered if they'd paid for any of it.

"Taking care of my older brother well?"

"You should be less interested in Finn, Kol. Your brother is getting cleaned up before I take him to buy clothes and get a haircut. We spent a good deal of time talking, and him feeding."

"Aww, how sweet." I rolled my eyes as he and Rebekah strode past.

Elijah came up to me and said "I believe we haven't been fully introduced."

"Carrie." We shook hands. "Is Kol updated on the situation so far?"

"Everything's been explained to him, yes. We'll see how he adjusts, but hopefully he won't turn out bad. I don't want to have to...deal with him along with Niklaus. We didn't see him in town, but I suspect he may have seen us."

"If he has, he would be here very soon. I've given Finn clothes to wear, see that he puts them on. Klaus will not be happy once he hears of my awakening you all. But I've hidden the white ash daggers, so you do not have to worry about being laid to rest again."

"Thank you, Carrie. I will help you with Niklaus should you need my assistance, because of how you have helped my family."

"I appreciate that Elijah. Go inside, I will deal with Klaus should he arrive." Elijah went past me into the house and shut the door, and I sat on the steps of the porch to wait.

I could hear all of the Originals inside, talking and moving about. More distantly, I could hear Finn shut off the water and step out of the shower. Only a short time ago, but what had seemed to be years to me, I was the enemy of each and every one of them, Klaus most of all.

I still considered him to be an enemy, though I didn't have the same blind hatred for him I'd had before. It was...toned down. I somewhat pitied him.

_Oh God..._ I **really** hoped that wasn't me saying this. Pity? For Klaus? I must be out of it or something. Any feelings for him besides complete loathing were unacceptable. I was in love with Damon...

I chuckled to myself. That was the first time I'd really admitted it to myself, I think.

"Something funny Carrie?" I looked up, unsurprised, to see Klaus coming up the driveway. I'd been too distracted to hear his light footsteps on the gravel. I wondered what happened to his car. "You...have done quite a disservice to me, I hope you realize that."

I stood. "I had to do what I had to do, Klaus. You've been terrorizing this town and people everywhere for too long. I need it to stop."

"Come on, what happened to the feisty thing that followed me to North Carolina and made ravenous love with the door open? I miss her quite a bit. Now, all I see is a traitor that has betrayed me by awakening my family."

"They're angry, Klaus. You shouldn't have imprisoned them as you did. Kol for over a century, and Finn for nine times longer. You've done almost as bad a deed to Rebekah and Elijah. You tricked them after they decided to trust you. Needless to say, I'm no longer the only one that wants you dead."

"Come on, you don't really want me dead, love." I turned from him, but he was before me in an instant. "If you truly wanted me dead, you would've took your chance while we were in North Carolina. We were so close then, and you had access to me at all times. You also could've done something when I followed you to the hybrid Tyler's house, but didn't then either." He stepped up close to me. "I don't think you're really planning to kill me."

"Oh, I think you may be wrong there, brother." The front doors to the house opened and out stepped each of the Originals.

Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and last of all, Finn. They circled around Klaus and I, and Finn came to my side.

Rebekah continued speaking. "How could you have done that to us Nik?"

His eyes darted around the circle. "I wanted to reunite us, when all was safe..."

"By daggering us and keeping us locked up for eternity? That's low Nik, even for you."

"I was doing what was neccesary to keep you all safe!" His shifty eyes finally settled on me. "You had to go mess it all up. Right when I was about to have everything. You could've shared it all with me."

"I am sorry Klaus, I am only doing what needs to be done. You've done so much damage to everyone, I can't let it go on. The killing and the betrayals all have to stop. This is the only way. I'm...sorry." My voice choked off at the end.

I felt the urge to cry then. I wiped at my eyes as tears formed there, and beside me, Finn pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. I accepted it without a word.

"You all disgust me. If none of you wish to be with me, then I'll go. But I'm not going alone."

There was a whoosh of wind and I felt a pair of hands around me, and I was ripped away from the rest of the group. Klaus tightened one of his hands around my wrists, and the other around my neck. The others were in defensive stances but looked ready to pounce. Klaus dug his fingers into my neck and they all tensed.

"You all seem to be so grateful to Carrie here for releasing you, so if you want to kill me so bad, you'll have to take her too." I inhaled deeply and slowly, feeling Klaus' fingers right on my left jugular vein, ready to rip it out in a moment's notice. "Any of you even try to move, and her head comes off. She may be a hybrid, but she can still die."

"Klaus...You do not have to do this, brother." Finn stood straight up, one hand outstretched towards us. I saw that Elijah stood slightly behind him, looking equally as worried. "I have been imprisoned by you longest of all. I, most out of anyone here, understand Carrie's desire to have order and peace restored. You've invaded on everyone's lives and the destruction must end."

"And I give a damn about destruction? And why should any of you? We are a higher species and shouldn't care for the problems of mortals, or anyone else for that matter. I won't fall to my knees for a cause that lost."

"Niklaus, listen to yourself! You claim to want to reunite our great family, yet you condemn us for wanting to bring order! The only one creating any havoc here is you! Even one so evil as yourself shouldn't condemn an innocent young woman for your fearsome deeds."

"Innocent? Nobody is innocent, my brother." Klaus laughed crazily. "Even this one has committed her fair share of sin in her short life. About to be cut shorter."

"Would you really kill someone just a moment ago you claimed to have wanted to share your world with? When did you become so heartless, brother? A creature has taken the time to break through your barrier against the world and share herself with you, only to be held hostage against us, as if you'd never shared even a moment of intimacy."

"We are a heartless species, are we not? Our kind care not for others and their problems. I am simply enforcing that standard."

"Please brother, release her..." Finn took a step and I cringed inwardly.

_Crâp._

I felt Klaus' fingers tear into my skin and the blood start to flow, but before he went any further, he suddenly stopped.

All was still for a moment before Klaus was thrown from me, and everyone around was almost flattened to the ground. I spun, seeing each and every one go almost catatonic. They stopped moving completely, almost as if they'd been daggered. Except Klaus was unmoving as well.

I looked around wildly for the source of such magic, and I knew it was magic. But I wasn't the one weilding it.

"I feared I would arrive too late to do anything for you." I turned to see a man walking towards me.

He was very handsome. His blonde hair was a few shades lighter than mine, and the green/blue of his eyes was also similar to mine. I got the distinct impression that we were related somehow, though I'd never seen the man before in my life. As a human or otherwise.

"Who the hêll are you? And what are you doing to all of them?"

"Relax, they're all fine. They'll be paralyzed like that for a few minutes, long enough for me to say what I need to say. My name is Godwyn Macleod. Born in 1230 AD, killed 1259 AD. And you are Carrie Macleod, born 1994, killed 2009. Am I right?"

I took a few steps back, almost stumbling on Klaus' frozen body as I did.

"How do you know that about me? I haven't ever seen you before. And what do you mean _killed?_ Are you a vampire or something?"

He shrugged and said "Or something. I am like you, minus the werewolf. Was a witch, got turned into a vampire, but can still use my powers. Pretty cool, huh?"

I wasn't amused. "Well, what the hêll are you doing here?"

He responded by laughing. "And here I thought my descendants would be raised better than that. These modern day people, I swear..."

Descendants? Did he mean..?

"Wait, you mean...we're related?"

"Ding! You got it! You're my...Oh, I don't know, 20th great granddaughter or something like that. Took me quite a bit to find you actually. It's surprisingly hard to find a vampire these days that doesn't want to be found. Especially one that doesn't have to survive on human blood. But once you came to this town...You made it a hêlluva lot easier."

A confused expression was plastered to my face as I tried to comprehend what he'd said.

He was my great-something ancestor, who was a witch-vampire hybrid, that'd spent the last I-don't-know tracking me down? Impossible!

"That seems...unbelievable. How do I know you're not just some nutcase warlock wanting to get in good with the vampires?" He chuckled again.

"Yes, you really must be my descendant...And the only one, sadly enough. When that brute Damon Salvatore killed your parents, I was quite furious. I thought you of all people would want to kill him. But no, you decidedly made friends with him and fell in love...I guess I should've expected that one. But what I _didn't_ expect was you to fall for Niklaus Mikaelson! That's pretty low Carrie, even for someone like you."

"I haven't fallen for anyone!" I wanted to punch myself, and this strange man before me for being right. Like with Damon, I just hadn't realized my feelings soon enough. Goddammit, I was turning into another Elena. "And you have no business worrying if I have! I don't know you and you need to leave. Now."

"Oh, I intend to. The spell I've put them all under should be wearing off in a few minutes. Mind you, they can hear everything we're saying. They just can't respond or react until it wears off. And as for magic..." This Godwyn took a few steps closer to me. "I've found that due to a curious 'glitch' in our family, we are able to keep our magic, even if transformed into another creature, whether werewolf or vampire. Though you were the first one of us to become a hybrid. Who knew your mother would marry a werewolf?"

"Don't speak about my mother or my father. You didn't and don't deserve to know either of those great people."

"Aww, there's no need to be mean now. I'm simply stating some facts, that's all."

"The only 'facts' I need to worry about are how long until your spell wears off, and how long it will take these Mikaelsons to kill you. And kill you they will."

"Oh, I'm sure they'd like to try. But I'll repeat dear Niklaus' words from a few'moments ago and say 'I'll take a few of them down with me.' You see how easily I've paralyzed them? I could kill them all just as fast. Though it would be quite a hindrance, because then I'd most certainly die as well...And possibly you as well."

"Me? Why me?"

"We draw power from eachother, that's why. We are related by our blood, and therefore we instinctively draw upon eachother's power. It's the reason you, or I, can be so powerful. I am simply powerful because of my age, but you...You, Carrie, are amazing all on your own. You're the last of us, and all the power of our family as passed to you. You just have yet to discover all of it yet."

"You lie..." I backed further away, my eyes flickering between the bodies at my feet. I saw fingers beginning to twitch, signaling the spell upon them was already wearing off. "Show me some sort of proof that all of this is true."

"Go through your family's records. If you go back far enough, you should find some land deeds and records of that type with my name on them in various places around Ireland. Though they may be hard to find, being that was almost 800 years ago." I frowned deeply. If he was so assured that I'd find these things, he was most likely right.

"And why should I put any kind of trust in you? You've paralyzed and threatened to kill these vampires, that were only trying to help me. You're almost as bad as Niklaus himself."

Now this Godwyn frowned.

"I will never be as horrible as that brutish vampire. During one of his tirades in Europe, he slaughtered most of my family, and managed to turn me. The only one that actually survived was my youngest son, Aidan, and that was only because i'd hidden him in the horse stables while the slaughter was going on. Niklaus Mikaelson, and all of his siblings, for that matter, deserve to burn in hell for all the destruction they've caused."

"However true that may be, you can't just come in here and do what you like. I don't give a dâmn who you are. You try to hurt me, or anyone I care about, and I'll take you out myself." The satisfying grin returned to his face.

"Just because your a member of my family doesn't mean you can take me on. You've been a witch for 17 years. I've been one for almost a milennia. You don't stand a chance."

"Wanna bet?" He smirked, turning away from me.

"We shall see if you sway from your so called 'allegiance' to these Original vampires. I have a feeling that things won't be so delightful for long."

Godwyn sped away instantly, and as soon as he was out of hearing range, his spell seemed to wear off.

Each of the Originals jumped to their feet, Klaus the slowest to get up. They stared at eachother and then at me, questions in each of their eyes. I turned from all of them, speeding off in the direction of the trees.

Just as I reached the forestry though, I was stopped by Finn and Klaus.

Finn said "Carrie, you mustn't go off on your own, with that madman out there. It is entirely possible that he is simply waiting for you to leave the safety of our home..."

"Your home? I'm the one that built this place for us." Klaus and Finn faced each other. "If anyone should be throwing orders around here, it's me."

"Back down Niklaus. You will not win this fight."

"Try me brother." As they looked prepared to battle, I got between them.

I placed a hand on each of their chests and pushed them apart, saying "This isn't going to solve anything! We don't know if anything this guy has said is true, and shouldn't put any faith in it until we do. All we know is that he's a very powerful witch-vampire hybrid, and has a mean grudge against you Originals. Would you two be willing to be peaceful until we have this matter resolved?"

There was momentary silence, before Finn spoke first.

"I will...tolerate you Niklaus, until we have the matter of this powerful witch resolved. After then, I make no promises as to what shall happen to you."

"The same to you brother. But remember, I am not doing this for you." Klaus stared pointedly at me and said "I'm doing this for her, because it would be a hindrance to her plan if you were to be daggered again."

Finn nodded and went to his other siblings, who were now safely back inside their house. I faced Klaus, feeling somewhat uncomfortable now. I supposed it was like this whenever someone revealed their feeling for another. I'd only felt for one before, and that was Damon. And I still felt for him.

But now, thanks to Godwyn's pestering, I'd realized I felt for Klaus as well. The thought of being caught between the two made me want to stake myself.

"Thank you Klaus, for agreeing to be at peace with your brother. I assume you will see to it he finishes cleaning himself up?" I turned to go, but felt a hand in my arm.

"Wait. Was what he'd said true? About your...feeling for me?" I nodded begrudgingly.

"Unfortunately, I seem to have to control over what I'm feeling, and it seems I've fallen for you...But don't expect that to mean a peace offering. After all of this is done and overwith, I still intend to kill you. No matter my own personal emotions, you still deserve to die."

Releasing my arm, Klaus turned away from me, looking saddened.

"I know..." He sped into the house then, shutting the doors tightly behind him.

Shrugging off what he'd said and trying to focus on the events of the evening, I sped from the mansion.

If anything this Godwyn Macleod had said was true, all hêll would be raised in Mystic Falls soon. Worse then when Klaus had first arrived, worse than when I'd first arrived.

And I knew I was the cause of most of it. Damon and Stefan and everyone else would be angry with me for releasing the Originals from their imprisonment, and for not telling them what I was doing.

Damon. He'd be angriest of all.

Angry that I'd left him to do something so dangerous, angry that I'd fraternized with the enemy, angry that I'd even spoken with Klaus.

My mind lingered then on my conundrum of loving two different men now.

I knew instantly I could no longer be with either of them. Besides the fact that I'd already so obviously hurt them both, being with one of them would only hurt the other further. And hurt any bystanders that tried to get in the way. Both Damon and Klaus were strong-headed, and would duel to the death over me if they could.

My mind pained at the thought, knowing in that situation, Damon would most certainly lose to Klaus. My mind also pained for the fact that should we win over this Godwyn, I would be keeping my promise to kill Klaus by whatever means neccesary. It was simply unacceptable for him to live any longer, because of the horrendous things he'd done. And the horrendous things he'd caused others to do.

Damon. Klaus. It was an impossible decision. Choose one and wound the other, or abandon them both and damage them both permanantly.

I screamed inwardly.


	10. Charade

"I'm heading off to

school, so..." I looked up to see Tyler standing in the doorway. He paused midsentence when he saw me laying pitifully under the covers. "You're not getting up, are you?"

I shook my head. "You know me so well."

Tyler dropped his school bag and climbed up beside me in the bed. I pushed him lightly and said "Your girlfriends gonna be mad."

"Caroline?" He waved his hand. "How many times has she skipped school to help Bonnie or Elena? I think the both of us deserve this one."

"It's your funeral." He chuckled.

We laid there in silence for a few minutes, Tyler's arm around my shoulders, though he respectfully remained above the covers. It would've been too inappropriate otherwise.

"You've been holed up in this bedroom for days now, and haven't talked to anyone, or even been drinking blood. Can you at least tell me what's wrong?"

"You'd think I was an idiot..."

"You've given me one of the greatest gifts I could ever think of. Why would I think you're an idiot?"

I sat up and wiped at my eyes, which were damp with tears. Tyler stayed laying, staring up at me from the comfortable pillow he was resting on.

"No doubt you've changed from the brutish athlete you used to be. No way you would've doted on a nothing like me back then."

"And then I became a werewolf, and you came to town, and I'm grateful for you changing me into a hybrid. And what does this have to do with why you're moping?"

"I've changed from who I was, maybe even more than you have...I'm in love." I giggled, but it came out like a sob. "And I don't know what to do..."

"Ah...That's one area I don't have a lot of advice on...Except, maybe, that you tell him how you feel?"

"That's the problem...He knows. They _both_ know." Tyler 'oohed' long and low, and I felt pathetic. "And they're two of the most hated people in Mystic Falls, and I can't decide between them."

"Two most hated..? You're not talking about who I _think_ you are, are you?"

"Damon Salvatore..." I sighed. "And...Klaus Mikaelson." Tyler groaned. "It's a very stupid thing, I know...but I can't help it."

He sat up beside me and said "I'll just say it's probably _not_ a smart idea to tell anyone else about this."

"Believe me, I know...But, if you're going to be skipping school again, would you take me to the Salvatore house? I...don't know if I can tell them what I need to by myself."

"What do you need to say?"

"When I was at the Mikaelson house those three days ago, I...released Klaus' siblings. All of them. Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, and Kol." Tyler's eyes widened. "But that's not what I need to tell them. Klaus and his siblings were fighting, and he threatened to kill me...But then someone else showed up."

"Who?"

"He called himself Godwyn Macleod. He said he was a vampire over 800 years old, but also a witch, like me. And...my distant ancestor."

"That's...wow."

"I know."

It took only minutes to reach the Salvatore house in Tyler's Plymouth Barracuda. The front lights were on when we arrived, indicating that Damon and Stefan were indeed home.

I took a deep breath and Tyler asked "You up for this?"

"About as ready as I'll ever be." Which was almost not at all.

We exited the car and went up to the house, where Stefan opened the door. He looked rather pale, like he hadn't fed in several days. I wondered if he was still under Klaus' influence.

"Carrie, Tyler. Come on in." He stepped aside and we entered, seeing Damon sitting in the front room. "Mind telling us what you're doing here?"

"I've already explained to Tyler, but I thought you two would need to know..." Stefan sat by Damon on the old leather couch, where only a week ago I'd reunited with Damon physically and spiritually. I looked away, pained, as I spoke. "A few days ago, I was at Klaus' mansion, and had the oppurtunity to converse with his siblings..."

"Wait!" Damon stood, looking angry. "Klaus siblings are free? All of them?" I nodded. "Were you the one that let them go?"

"Yes. But, before you go screaming your head off, I have to say something else. Someone else, another vampire/witch hybrid like me, has come to Mystic Falls." That caused Damon to freeze in the middle of his mini-rant. "His name is Godwyn Macleod, and he claims to be my ancestor from around 800 years ago...He has a big time grudge against Klaus, and the other Originals, for his family being killed and turning him into a vampire. And he's got something against you too Damon, for turning me into a hybrid..."

"Why does he have something against me? I didn't do anything to the psycho."

"I'm his flesh and blood, and you were responsible for killing me, and turning me into a vampire. You remember how angry I was, at first?" Damon was silent. "This Godwyn was powerful enough to take down all of the Originals, even Klaus, with one simple spell. And he says he's willing to kill them too, if they don't do what he wants, even if it kills him."

"I guess that's a plus for us, then..." I sped to Damon's side and he said "What? If this Godwyn has come here to kill Klaus and his evil siblings, then I say you should let him. Just means we don't have to do it."

"He's not going to kill them, and neither are you." Damon raised an eyebrow, looking simultaneously angry and surprised. His look was mirrored on Stefan. Tyler was the only one not surprised, having heard the majority of this at his house.

"Why in the hêll not? It's been our aim, and yours ever since you got back from psycho-Klaus-land, to kill him and all his bastard siblings. Why change it?"

"Because, despite my misgivings and attempts to change it, I am in love...With Niklaus Mikaelson."

"You have got to be **kidding** me!" Damon threw his hands in the air, and Tyler sped over, placing himself between us. Damkn glared angrily at him and said "Move hybrid-boy."

"No. Just because you're all pissed, you're not gonna hurt Carrie."

"You really think you can take me on mutt?"

Tyler squared up with Damon and said "Yeah, I do."

Before they could go much further, I interjected. "Please, will you two calm down! We need everyone in on this or we won't be able to beat this guy! If he incapacitated Klaus and his brothers so easily, how long do you think it will take him to kill all of us?"

The two seemed to calm down, and backed away from eachother.

"Thank you. Please consider the fact that we need to keep the Originals around to help fight Godwyn. We need as many powerful people as we can get in on this, or you have to consider the fact that this whole town, and everyone in it, could be dead. Them, Bonnie, get anybody we can."

Damon backed away, looking disgusted. "You all can worry about your precious Originals and witches. I'm outta here."

"Damon..." He was already out the door. I sighed and turned to Stefan. "Will you work with Tyler to get everyone involved?"

He nodded. "Please follow him. He's liable to do something very stupid."

"You can handle yourself Tyler?" Tyler nodded, and I ran out the door after Damon.

I could still hear him nearby, but moving farther. I ran in the direction I hears him, seeming to go farther and farther from the town. He ran almost parallel to the road, speeding up gradually as he went, realizing I was pursuing him now.

With a burst of speed I pushed myself, the trees and shrubbery passing by almost in a blur now. I begun to catch up with Damon a few miles out of town, on a road out in the middle of the woods.

He suddenly turned and I had to skid to a stop, my shoes digging into the old asphalt of the street. We stood facing eachother at a distance of about twenty feet before I slowly made my way to him.

Damon kept his anger-filled eyes on me as I approached.

"You have no idea how incredibly sorry I am Damon...There was just that period where you weren't there for me, and Klaus was, and...I'm just sorry things have turned out the way they have. My feelings for you haven't changed at all, but you just aren't the only one I love now..."

"Did you have any consideration for me at all while you were thinking this crâp up? A single thought about what _I_ might be feeling?"

"You've never once really admitted how you feel about anyone except Elena." I cringed. "It pains me horribly to feel this way, but there's nothing I can do!"

"Still, you should've thought of someone other than yourself before you blurted our your feelings for Klaus. And to think I was gonna leave town for you..." I stopped.

"What?"

"You heard me! Most of these Klaus problems are with Stefan and Elena, and I'm just shoved in the middle. I was going to ask if you wanted to leave with me, but I guess _that's_ out the window now, because apparently your going to hole up with your hubby Klaus."

"I was going to do nothing like that! I wasn't going to have either of you until this was all over! I made a promise to Klaus that I'd let him live while we dealt with Godwyn, and only when that was over, I would kill him. Klaus deserves to die, whether I love him or not. And you deserve to live without me. With Stefan on Klaus' side, Elena would've fallen for you eventually, and you would've forgotten all about me."

"Forgotten? How could I forget? I love you, and annoying as it may seem, I won't ever forget it."

I took a deep breath, willing myself not to get all emotional.

"You say that, but I know you Damon. Just as you've forgotten all about Katherine, you would've forgotten all about me."

"No...I wouldn't."

Damon came to me and pressed his soft lips to mine, hands on either side of my face, holding me in place.

He swept his lips over mine several times, trying to elicit a response. I held still, my body screaming at me to reciprocate his actions, and whispered hoarsely "Please Damon, don't force me to choose..."

His lips left mine and he pressed his forehead to mine, keeping his hands on my face. He stared down in my eyes and said "I love you Carrie...Why can't you just get that..?"

"I do, I do...And I love you too, but I love him too..."

Damon pulled away, looking hurt. His pained face turned from me and he ran back in the direction of town, leaving me alone on that road through the woods.

Not feelinng like follwing, I sat on the the edge of the road, staring out at the trees.

I could hear the insects and animals moving about in the forest, rustling the leaves and bushes with each step they took. Higher up, birds and squirrels made their homes among the various cedars and maples, pines and oaks. The great variety in trees provided homes and shelter for a medley of different creatures.

I thought about what it'd be like to be a wolf, running through these forests at top speed, with nobody and nothing to stop me. I could run and feed as I pleased, and no longer obey society's rules.

I'd also not have to be torn between what I had to do, and what I wanted to do. No longer torn between Damon and Klaus. I would never have to make a decision between them. I could just...leave.

I sighed, knowing I truly couldn't do that. Leaving would mean chaos for everyone, because of how embroiled i'd become in the town's future. And Godwyn had been able to track me down, and would undoubtedly use his powers to find me again, no matter how far I ran.

I stood and brushed my legs off, walking at a human speed back down the road. It'd been quite a while since i'd run off, and there was no doubt that someone would be out looking soon.

Though there was a road, it would be tough for someone to find me, especially if they were not a vampire.

A car came up the road then, the headlights shining through the darkness that had overtaken these ancient forests. I looked up at the sky as the driver got out. I hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten, or how long i'd been sitting on the roadside.

"Are you ready to go back?" I knew instantly it was not Tyler, like i'd expected it to be. It was unexpected that I stood facing Elijah. "My brother Finn has requested your presence, and the Salvatores warned me you may have tried running."

"I was...contemplating. There are many things going on now, as you may have noticed."

"If you are referring to the situation between you and my brother, then yes. It is ver complicated, to say the very least. I wish to speak to you about that as well. Please, get in the car."

I climbed in the passenger side and Elijah in the drivers, and he turned around towards Mystic Falls.

As he drove, he asked "I was told after the ritual you joined Klaus for awhile. What was the reasoning behind that?"

"I felt betrayed by Damon, and decided I would not like to stay here. Klaus was more than happy to welcome me into his circle."

"And after you returned to Mystic Falls?"

"I became ill, and Katerina suggested I go to the old witches, to see if they would help. They cured me, and it was soon after then that Klaus returned here as well, after a short visit to Chicago to retreive Rebakah."

"It should not have surprised me that Katerina made an appearance...And as for your feelings for my brother?"

"I returned to Damon eventually, though my feelings grew for Klaus as well. If you are worried about my interfering with killing your brother, do not. I have made it very clear to him that once this Godwyn problem is taken care of, I will personally be the one to put him in a grave."

"We shall wait and see if you keep your end of that deal."

I was silent the rest of the drive, both of our words reverberating throughout my mind.

We soon came upon the Mikaelson mansion, with Klaus standing on the front porch, conversing with Rebekah.

"...I'm greatful for her releasing us Nik, but I don't know if she should be coming here."

"She'll come here if she dâmn well pleases, and you'll do nothing to stop it."

"Your infatuation for this young girl is pathetic."

Klaus grabbed Rebekah by the throat then, but released her once Elijah exited the car.

"Niklaus, calm yourself. Finn's guest is here." He motioned and I exited the car as well, glancing at Klaus as I passed him by.

His face was pained and angry.

Elijah led me to an upstairs bedroom, where Finn was sitting on a small couch. His hair was now short and brushed back, and he wore a gray suit, reasonably tailored.

"Carrie, if you would please sit." I sat beside Finn and he offered me a glass of wine, I declined. "I do not wish you to use your magic, but if you know of a way for us to have privacy..."

"Have you prepared ingrdients?" Fin gestured to a tray before us, on which laid several candles and a bundle of sage.

"These were the same ingredients used by my mother a milennia ago. Would they still have the same effect?" I nodded.

I muttered and the candles lit themselves, and I took the sage to them. I whirled my hand about the sage and muttered a small spell, and the sage saught flame. I blew it out so the smoke could waft about the room.

I laid it and said "As long as it burns, we are in privacy. What was it that you called me here to speak about?"

"Godwyn Macleod. Have you checked to information which he has given you?" I nodded. "Then he wasn't lying...Have you begun looking for ways in which to defeat him?"

"I am going to go to the witch Bonnie's house, and look through the grimoires she has collected there. She was the one that almost killed Klaus during the ritual. Have they spoken to you about all that?"

"Yes. And you've spoken about gathering powerful creatures together...What is your intention in doing that?"

"This Godwyn will be less likely to attack if there are more of us around, and if we are prepared. I also may draw power from all of you in the event that it comes to a duel between Godwyn and I."

"Will you not have to perform a spell in order to draw power from us?" I nodded again. "How would that be performed?"

"I don't know the particulars of it, but I would a way to link all of you to me. Keeping a personal possession of each of yours would be bothersome, so I could perform a spell in order to keep a link between us. If you could have one of your siblings take me to the Bennett house, I might retrieve the spell from one of her grimoires."

"I will take you. Come." I extinguished the sage and exited the room with Finn. Elijah waited just past the doorway.

"Well?"

"I will take Carrie to retreive what she needs. Please be sure our beloved siblings do not leave."

"If I may ask, brother, what are you planning to do?"

"I shall reveal that to you soon, Elijah. Just know that it will require the assistance of all of you." Finn and I strode past him and down the stairs.

Kol and Klaus were in the front room, and I could hear Rebekah getting more blood from the kitchen fridge. I kept my eyes averted from Klaus and straight ahead until I passed out of the house.

Once outside, Finn asked "Will you be able to remain objective during this, or will the situation with Niklaus be interfering?"

"I have and will remain objective. I will let no man, vampire or otherwise, interfere with what must be done. I don't care _who_ he is."

I heard a noise of exclamation from within the mansion, undoubtedly from Klaus.

I got in the drivers side without a word, and Finn in the passenger side.

"I thank you again for doing this Carrie. We would not have been able to defeat this man otherwise, or have my brother agree to behave."

"I do it not for him, nor any of you. I do it simply for myself. This man is trying to interfere in my life, and I will not let him. I will stop him, even if it means killing myself."

"And you would sacrifice all of us in your quest?" I nodded solemnly as I started the car. "I admire you for doing so...I know not of another that would sacrifice those they love for the good of many."

I inhaled deeply. "I would greatly appreciate if you would not tell your brother about it. Though he has admitted his own feelings for me, he would not hesitate to harm me if I were to willingly sacrifice his life."

I thought again of how Klaus had nearly killed me, just before Godwyn had arrived on the scene. He'd not hesitated to use me against his own siblings.

I wondered if he would've truly killed me, to where I could not heal.

I didn't doubt that he would have.


	11. Plans & Promises

I stepped from Tyler's house wearing my favorite sweatpants and my hoodie over a plain black T-shirt, an outfit I knew would annoy .

Tyler had actually gone to

school today, so I was alone, walking down the long driveway of the Lockwood mansion.

It being such a nice, sunny day, I was, of course, miserable. How couldn't I be? It wasn't like everyone I cared about wasn't being threatened or anything. Except Aunt Jess, of course.

Stefan, being much more helpful since he'd come back from Klaus' side, had checked on Aunt Jess for me. She was happy, living by herself, and was even dating someone. That was something she'd never did while I was living with her.

Aunt Jess was happy now, and all I could be was miserable. The other people I cared about were either evil and deserved to die, or too arrogant and proud to try to help me through things.

Jeez, when did I become so deplorable?

On the road, I considered calling someone for a ride, then remembered I had nowhere to go. Damon would undoubtedly be at home with Stefan, and Klaus' home was almost not an option. I hadn't been there since I'd spoken with Finn almost a week ago.

I then thought of the Bennett house. Bonnie would be at school, but she would leave her grimoires unprotected...

That was where I went. Luckily, Bonnie's father was also not home, and my entering went unnoticed.

I went to Bonnie's bedroom, guessing they would be hidden there. I was right.

In a hidden space in the bottom of the closet, laid Emily Bennett's grimoire. I knew it was hers from the markings about it. The others weren't with it, and probably hidden elsewhere.

I opened it slowly, turning the delicate pages with caution, careful not to tear them. They were yellowish-brown and rough with age.

Searching through the centuries old pages, I didn't find the exact spell I was looking for. There was something similar though.

I had nothing to write it down on, so I just tore out the page and stuffed it in my pocket.

Groaning, I slid the book back into its place and stood. I'd have to go to the Mikaelson mansion after all.

_Dâmmit._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is your older brother?" I stood before Klaus in the doorway of his home, my eyes averted to the ground. "I must speak with him immediately."

"He isn't here. None of them are. I believe they've gone into town somewhere. Care to wait here until they return?" I stepped past him into the empty house and he shut the door behind me. "What are you to speak with him about?"

"It's private." Klaus chuckled and followed me into the sitting room. "Something funny?"

"Yes, actually. You seem so...composed for someone that's on a mission to kill every vampire in town." I stood still. "Yes, I know of your plan...Parts, anyway. Finn has revealed it to us that you may have to kill some or all of us in order to defeat this...Godwyn."

"I didn't realize he'd told any of you. If you know that, then I suppose I can tell you why I'm here. Come, look." I removed the old parchment page from my pocket and unfolded it, and Klaus looked over my shoulder. "This spell is similar to what I will be performing. Everyone that is to be connected must drink of my blood, and I'll bind us all together with a spell. That will allow me to draw power from all of you in the event that I fight Godwyn."

"Mind if I take that blood now?" I looked over my shoulder at his semi-serious face. "Promise, I won't take too much."

I frowned deeply, though I desperately wanted to let him. I promised myself I wouldn't choose either.

_His hands swept my hair from my neck..._

I promised myself.

_His nose skimmed my neck, smelling my blood just beneath the skin..._

I promised...

As Klaus' teeth sunk into my neck, I wound my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I felt his arms around my waist and shoulders, gripping me with immense force as he fed.

It was pure ecstasy...

"NOOO!" I felt Klaus ripped from me, and I was thrown on the nearby couch. I turned my head up to see nobody other then Damon slamming Klaus to the ground. "What the HÊLL do you think you're DOING?!"

"Feeding, what do you think?" Klaus threw Damon from him and he smacked against the opposite wall. "I believe I have the liberty to feed as I please."

"Not on her you don't!" They took stances and launched at eachother.

I saw Klaus' siblings all coming in, but none of them tried to help.

"What's wrong with you?! Stop!"

I stood and summoned my powers up and screamed "STOP!"

Klaus and Damon were tossed to opposite sides of the room, and held in place. My hands were in the air, and I could feel the magic flowing from my fingers. Stefan stepped forward, looked at me, then at Klaus and Damon.

"Will you two behave?" They both muttered and I lowered my hands. They both fell to the floor, and brushed themselves off. Is swooned and felt lightheaded, but managed to keep my balance. "What...are you doing here, Stefan?"

"Elijah came to us and explained what you were going to do. We thought we'd help."

I was more than apprehensive. "If you wish..." I looked around at the circle of vampires and hybrids, plus a witch.

Bonnie stood next to Tyler near the back of the group. I motioned and she came forward.

"I was planning on contacting you, Bonnie."

"When I saw the missing page from Emily's grimoire, I had to come." I shrugged a bit and showed her the page.

"Would you be willing to link with us as well Bonnie? It would help." She shook her head.

"I can't. I'll perform the spell, yeah, but I'm not gonna risk dying to save a bunch of vampires." I nodded slowly. It'd be a hit, but we could probably make it without her. At least, according to Godwyn himself.

"That's...fine. You brought the neccesary tools?" Bonnie nodded and opened a bag at her side. Sitting beside the low table, she retrieved a small glass, a silver athame, an old parchment, and several candles. She arranged them and lit the candles herself. "Good...Everyone, gather 'round."

Each of the vampires and Tyler gathered around Bonnie and I. I looked up at them all as I held my right arm to Bonnie, who sliced my wrist with the athame.

When the glass was filled, I held it to Tyler.

"Take a sip, and pass it on. Everyone, take some." I watched as it was passed around to each of them, taking a sip and handing it off.

Stefan cringed a bit when it came to his turn, but still drank. Klaus was the last to receive it, and I didn't miss the smirk that crossed his face as he drank, looking at Damon as he did. Damon scowled and muttered a few profanities.

I took the cup from Klaus and was about to continue, when the door to the mansion was pushed open.

Everyone turned to see Caroline stomp in angrily.

"What the hêll are you doing here Tyler?" She looked at Bonnie and I. "Bonnie!"

"I had to help, Caroline."

"And you couldn't tell me?! Tyler?"

He shrugged. "Had to help Carrie. You gonna help or not?" Caroline looked hesitant.

"What do I have to do?"

I held up the glass, which held just enough for her. She approached it slowly and hesitantly. "Gonna drink or not?"

"Okay, okay." She took it and sipped the smallest bit. "Oh, what blood is _that?"_

"Mine." I snatched the cup back, which contained just enough blood for the rest of the spell. I took the old parchment and laid it out. "Everyone needs to spill a drop of their own blood on the parchment."

They each did, cutting their fingers and spilling the blood. I poured the rest of mine in the center, and took both of Bonnie's hands in mine, and we both began to chant.

_"Fas Matos Integrum Callos_  
_E Malon Elijas Accodum_  
_Quosan Nabendox Celijas Semalon_  
_Gedouconagis Sarul_  
_Famadon Dissendium Vinum_  
_Fes Matos Integrum Callos_  
_Quosan Nabendox."_

As we chanted, my own blood started to move about the parchment, joining with the others. The candles flared a bit, and I could feel myself connecting to each vampire around me. I could feel their strength flow through me, and in turn, mine flow through them.

When Bonnie and I stopped, it looked as if a spider had created a large web of blood before us.

"Stefan, Caroline...and Damon." I inhaled deeply, still not looking up from the parchment. "Try not to get yourselves killed. We're linked now, so if one of you dies, all of you regular vampires will die. Including Tyler." Caroline gasped. "You Originals will be safe from that, because of your increased durability. But should one of you become daggered, the effect will be copied on the rest. But i've hidden the white ash daggers, so that should not be a problem."

"You didn't tell me I could die from this!" Tyler raised an eyebrow at Caroline.

"We gave and drank blood. What did you think could happen?"

"Not dying!" She muttered continuously and stormed from the house.

Tyler made a face and I said "Go. She'll throw a fit if you don't. And i'll be bringing more blood to the house as well, so try not to kill anyone until then."

He exited, as did Rebekah and Kol. I stood and thanked Bonnie, who promptly left with Stefan. I was left alone in the room with Finn, Klaus, Elijah, and Damon. Not exactly what I would have requested, had I the chance.

I turned from them, gathering up the used materials to be stored away. I carried them to the kitchen, and was aware of the fact that I was follwed by Elijah and Damon. I abhorred the fact that I could distinguish between their footsteps.

"Carrie, I wish to speak with you about this...linkage between us. Should anything go wrong..."

"I will do my best to make sure nothing happens to any of you." I whirled to face them, eyeing Damon. "You can't go off on your own and get killed, because that'll mean the ruin of all of us."

"Who says i'm gonna go off my hinges? How do we know you won't be the one to get in a fight and end up killing us all?"

"I know my limits Damon, but you constantly ignore yours. You can't fight everyone and win. If you die, so does Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie." He looked confused. "Bonnie helped me perform the spell, so she was inexplicably linked to me as well. I didn't know it would happen, but I could feel her power in me, and I know she did as well. that's why she left right away with Stefan. She's probably going to try to find a way out of it."

"Is there a way out?" I shook my head.

"Not for her. The link is permanant until I decide to remove it, which won't be until after Godwyn has been defeated." Damon made a face and I turned to Elijah. "Forgive me for ignoring your question, Elijah."

"As I was saying...Should anything go wrong, and I have the hint that you are attempting to kill us purposefully, I assure you, I will come for you. I understand if we are needed to defeat an intrusive witch, but anything to the contrary, I will not tolerate." I nodded.

"I understand, Elijah. I have made it very clear that I will kill Klaus once this is all over, and will remove the spell binding all of us should we make it until then. I promise you, I will take him down, even if it costs my life."

"What?!" Damon grabbed my shoulders and whirled me to face him. He kept a tight hold on me as he exclaimed "There is no way you're going suicidal for this âsshole, even if it **is** the kill him."

"You don't have a say in it, Damon. I'll do what I need to get things done. You can either help, or keep out of the way." The inflection of my voice was reminiscent of when I'd given up on my emotions, and hadn't cared about whether I'd hurt him or not.

I cared now though, but chose to hurt him regardless. The loathing for myself grew with each word I spoke against Damon.

"You're reckless Damon...You let your feelings get in the way of making the right decisions, and I can't deal with that while I'm doing what I need to."

"I let _my_ feelings get in the way?! Who was practically letting Klaus fondle her after she 'promised' that she wouldn't pick either of us?! If anyone needs to control themselves here, it's you." I raised an eyebrow.

"You need to back off Damon, before I have to put you down." He snickered. "Damon...Leave. Now. If you can't handle my being here, then get away and stay away. I'll be here more often, planning with Finn and Elijah, and Klaus most likely. I won't be involving myself with him again, or you if you don't fix that goddâmned attitude. So, like I said, calm the fû¢k down and get with the program, or get the hêll out."

I stormed away from his shocked expression, to equally surprised faces in the front room. Elijah stepped up behind me and said "I will be sure this leaves the property."

I inhaled deeply and said "Thank you Elijah...Don't hesitate to threaten him if you must."

"I will be back. Ensure nothing...savage goes on." I noticed he stared pointedly at Klaus while he said this, but Klaus was busying himself with a bottle of whiskey, and too distracted by it to notice.

Until Elijah dragged Damon's body from the house (knocked unconscious), I didn't move or say a word. One they were safely gone though, I sat and ran through the events of the day.

Damon would undoubtedly throw a tantrum and drown himself in liquor after all of this. It was almost a guarantee. Tyler would be consoling Caroline, and Bonnie would be trying to find a way out of her link with me. Stefan would either be home drinking, or out somewhere keeping track of Elena, who I hadn't seen in quite some time. I'd go see her tomorrow perhaps, and explain things to her. Several people she cared about were involved.

"Klaus...As much as I hate to ask, I need you to find where Godwyn is staying. He will be somewhere in town undoubtedly. I've tried a tracking spell, but he is protecting his hiding place with his own magic. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course." He smirked. "Though shouldn't you accompany me, in the case that I do run into this Godwyn? Wouldn't want me to die now, would you?" I frowned deeply, knowing Klaus' logic was correct. If Godwyn found him, he'd be dead. And so would his siblings, and all the rest of us, except myself. I could protect myself from death.

"You'll try nothing, you hear? Finn will accompany us, while Rebekah and Kol remain here. Elijah will speak with the mayor and sheriff, and inform them of the dangerous nature of Godwyn Macleod. If the humans' council is informed, they may be able to tell us some things as well."

"Of course, of course...Only natural we inform everyone. I guess I'll be staying here with you while Finn goes out to do that?" Klaus directed his smirk up at Finn. "Goodbye brother."

Finn stood, with a nod towards me before giving Klaus a warning: "I assure you brother, should you do anything to harm her, I will take care of you myself. Spell, or no spell."

Klaus gave a mocking wave as Finn disappeared in a whirl of wind.

Knowing what would be said next, I interrupted with "You should not aggravate the situation any more than neccesary. Everyone is already against involving you in our plans."

"Oh, I know. But there's nothing to be done about it now, and not bothering them is so...boring. Come on, someone like you can't admonish all the fun." I narrowed my eyes.

"I was in a different state of mind in North Carolina. I've since recovered my emotions and...won't be doing any of that again any time soon."

The smirk widened into a grin. "Ah, but that doesn't mean you _never_ will."

I waved my hand around the air. _Same difference._


	12. Godwyn

I turned from my surroundings to the spell at hand. It required quite a bit of concentration, being a spell that i'd made myself, and 'twas the first time I was performing it.

On a piece of paper, I scribbled down a time and place and rolled it up. Onto it, I spilled several drops of my own blood. This would transmit the message to another of my lineage, to Godwyn. Hopefully.

I released the bloodstained paper over the lit candle before me, and watched it turn to ashes, then float down to the table.

If it worked, Godwyn would be at the Mikaelson mansion by 8pm tonight.

And so would I, hopefully to deal with the menace of my ancestor permanantly.

Godwyn had made several visits to each of my friends over the course of the last week, always staying just out of my reach. He'd gone to Tyler, the Originals again, even Stefan and...Damon...

I gritted my teeth. There was no time for me to torture myself over what'd already happened. I just had to move forward, hope for the best...

I looked around the house that had once been mine and Aunt Jess', feeling a twinge of sadness. I'd probably never see this house, or my aunt, again. I walked around, seeing all of our things, and remembering the good and bad times we'd had. I smiled feebly at the several boxes laying in the dining room, the

dinnerware and crystal glasses we'd never unpacked.

I knew there were several items from my parents as well, in the basement. I wouldn't go anywhere near those. I didn't trust myself not to destroy something, whether accidentally or not.

I exited the house with nothing but the clothes I was wearing, and my iPod blasting music into my super-sensitive ears. I could still hear the sounds of the world around me, though greatly dulled by the thudding beat of Eminem's 'Toy Soldiers.'

As I walked at a human pace, I looked around at everything that I might miss. The trees, the animals, the places, even some of the people.

I chuckled miserably. I'd practically given up the fight before it'd even started.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time i'd arrived at the Mikaelson mansion, I was beyond depressed. I was melancholy, distressed, disconsolate...And any other words I had yet to think of.

As I expected, though greatly hoped against, the mansion was populated by each member of the Mikaelson family.

Finn, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, and Klaus. They each gave me disconcerting looks as I entered their home, both without invitation or warning. Elijah was the first to approach me, though I suspected either Finn or Klaus had wanted to be the ones to do it. I was glad they had let Elijah.

"You come to our home at a late hour...Your reasoning for this intrusion?"

"I am expecting someone to arrive here within the hour...You remember _him."_ Elijah nodded, understanding the inflection of my voice.

"And what are you to do when this ancestor of yours should arrive?"

"Anything neccesary to ensure his destruction. You have seen for yourself that he has gone around, terrorizing the people I know and..." I couldn't force myself to say the word _love._ "He has made his last threat when he went against me."

Elijah nodded again, though not seeming too confident in it.

I didn't care. I didn't need to prove myself to him or to anyone. I would do as I said, no matter the outcome.

I continued into the house, where I knew a fridge full of blood was, from my previous visits. I took one bag, then deciding I need the energy, a second.

As a gorged myself on the donated blood, I was aware of someone watching me. I ignored him (and I knew whom it was), and continued feeding.

A minute or so later, I threw the empty bags in the garbage and wiped my mouth, saying "Going to call Damon and brag to him that i'm at your house again?"

"I thoguht I'd keep you to myself for a little while, love." I sighed at Klaus' word usage.

_Love._

I knew he didn't mean it as loving me, but my heart still squeezed in return.

"You know that you and your family may not survive this, right? If it comes down to killing you all, I won't hesitate to do it." A small voice within me whispered _Liar..._

"You say you won't and I believe you...mostly. Sure you wouldn't hesitate to save me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Klaus, i've said before, I..." He moved towards me and I tensed, thinking he would try to kiss me. His hands came up to my mouth and brushed it, and he inserted a bloody finger into his own mouth and licked.

"Had a bit of mess on your face, love." I murmured noncommittally and he smiled softly. "Now, I know you resent me quite a bit, and I know you have your reasons, but can't we just get along? Maybe, when all of this nonsense is over, we can..."

He silenced as soft footsteps entered the kitchen. Elijah again.

"Brother, if you would stop distracting the central part to our plan, I would much _appreciate_ it." Elijah emphasized his last words, indicating that he wanted Klaus to leave. I didn't have to read his mind to know that.

"I'm simply having a conversation with my _kvinne."_ I turned my head a bit at the unfamiliar word. Something in another language, definiely.

"She is not your woman, or any other man's woman, as far as I am concerned. Now leave."

"Or what? You'll stake me? That'll take down every other person involved in this little _tilanne,_ and you know it."

Klaus and Elijah stared at eachother, hard, for several seconds, eyes boring into eachother's. Finally, Klaus turned to leave, but not before giving me a decisively suggestive wink.

Elijah's voice called out to me "It is nearing the hour of 8pm. I suspect this is when you will be expecting the warlock?" I nodded. "Is there anything you should require for this spell to work?"

"Outside, candle lanterns hang from the porch roof...Be sure they are lit. **He** should not suspect I will be using them in a spell directed against him."

Elijah nodded and turned, and before exiting, said "Do not forget what I have said."

I grumbled to myself.

A few minutes later, as I was listening to the Originals thorughout the house, I heard each of them fall silent. I realized barely a millisecond later it had turned exactly 8pm.

I stepped form where I'd been standing in the kitchen and went through the house, seeing each of their eyes turn to me as I passed.

And despite the promise I made to myself, I wished Damon were here. To comfort me, to help me, anything...I just wished he were here with me.

Maybe it was only because there was a chance I was about to die, but I didn't care. I desperately wanted him with me, even just so I could apologize for all I'd done, and maybe kiss him one last time...

I inhaled deeply, pushing these thoughts from the forefront of my mind. Godwyn was here, and he was expecting me. And hopefully wasn't expecting the enourmous spell I was going to use on him, which would probably kill me.

As I exited the front door, I felt Klaus' familiar hand slip into my right. As I looked up, I felt another hand in my left, and saw that it was Finn.

"We shalln't leave you to fight this man alone. We will fight with you." I nodded slowly, willing tears not to form in my eyes.

I looked at Klaus. "I know you hate me for the things I've done, and i'm sorry. Truly, I am. I will attempt to sacrifice myself before I draw on the power of any of you. I know it doesn't make up for anything..." He silenced me with a finger on my lips.

"Come on love, don't give up the fight before it's even begun. You can thank me after the shredding's over."

I sighed. "Thank you, really. Now if only Damon wasn't so stubborn, I could apologize to him as well..." Klaus winced slightly. "You know my feelings, and I can't change them."

I looked to the outside, and could hear the ind starting to kick up around the house. "He's here."

All was still within the home as I exited, Klaus and Finn at hand. I didn't see Godwyn right away, though I could feel his presence. I could smell his scent being carried on the wind.

"I know you are here, my ancestor...Reveal yourself." There was a momentary pause before anything happened.

Then, over at the trees, the branches and shrubbery parted, and Godwyn Macleod stepped through the opening. His face wasn't exactly a smirk, but the look brought up a fury deep within me. The wind around us blew furiously, whipping my hair around my face, leaves beginning to shake loose from their holdings.

"Carrie...By the look of things, you've decided not to join me...What a disappointment."

"I told you when you approached me before that I didn't want there to be any more killing. You threatened to kill everyone I care about. Why would I join you after _that?"_ The semi-smirk on his face became a full-blown grin.

He eyed the two vampires at my sides.

"Niklaus, how...joyful it is to see you. The first time i've seen your ravenous face since you tore open my throat in my family's barn." Klaus didn't respond, only grip my hand tighter. "The Mikaelsons and a Macleod, banning together...And the Salvatores, I see."

I looked at him oddly, but then could hear the crunching footsteps of someone coming up the drive. My eyes widened as Damon came into view, coming directly to my side.

Despite my misgivings, I threw my arms around him, burying my face in the curve of his neck.

"I thought you hated me."

"I'm not saying I don't, but I said i'd help. I'm not gonna let you die out here with _him."_ I barked out a laugh, even with the jibe against Klaus.

Finn moved and allowed Damon to stand by my side as we faced Godwyn, who watched this all with an amused fascination.

He clapped his hands together and said "Well, if you're all done with the heartfelt stuff, let's get down to business. I kill all of you, and go along on my merry way. Sparing you, Carrie, of course. But I think a few decades dessicating in a certain tomb under Fell's church oughta fix your attitude against me."

"You're not gonna win."

"And why not? Because all of your little vampire brethren have come to defend you? I think you'll be sorely mistaken."

His hands slowly began to rise, but before they reached his waist, I reached out my own and shouted _"Incendia!"_

Flames from the lamps lining the driveway, and those on the porch, shot out and surrounded Godwyn, burning and singing his flesh. I could smell it.

_"Namia Exum Solvos!"_ The flames around him dissipated and I could see where his skin had blackened, and the clothes melted away. "Family or not, you'll pay for that one. _Fes Matos Affliggere Fájdalom!"_

I felt myself thrown from Klaus and Damon, as a terrible pain ripped through my body. There was a howl of anger from each of my comrades.

I gripped my sides in pain, barely feeling the arms that now reached out to me. They were Finn's. I looked up, wincing.

"Where's...Klaus and...Damon?"

"Fighting." He pulled me to my feet, still wincing. The pain had lessened now that Godwyn was occupied, it no longer felt as if my insides were tearing themselves apart, but it was still there.

"Why...OH MY GOD WHY ARE THEY FIGHTING HIM?! THEY'LL DIE!" I pushed Finn away, and saw both fo my former loves fightng Godwyn.

And losing.

Godwyn raised a hand and Klaus flew back, straight into a tree. Damon was held in the air by Godwyn's magic, almost unmoving.

"You killed my descendant and her family...I'll be taking care of you first." As I saw the muscles in Damon's neck tighten, so did the ones around Finn's.

He managed to force out "If he kills him, we'll all be weakened. If you're planning to kill this Godwyn, do it now."

I looked back and forth from Godwyn, to Damon, to Klaus, and back.

My mind raced to remember the spell I was to perform, or anyhting at all. My love was dying in front of my eyes, and there was nothing I could do...

At that moment, it felt as if my mind was ripped from my body, and I became a being of nothingness.

I whirled around, seeing nothing around me but a large expanse of emptiness.

_"Carrie..."_ I froze at the voice that now drifted into my ears. I needn't see her to know who it was.

"M...Mom..?" She appeared to me, smiling vibrantly, though worry filled her eyes. "Where am I? Where's the fighting? I have to go back and save Damon!"

"Calm down. You were panicking, so I brought you here to tell you some things, help you to relax. Fighting while panicked is no way to fight. Even if you are the most powerful witch on Earth, which I have no doubt you've become, panicking will surely cause you to lose your cause."

I bit my lip. "But...why am I in this place? Wherever it is..."

"It's a sort of dream-place. I've only come here momentarily, to speak to you, but then I must return to the other side."

"But..." A lump lodged itself in my throat, but I forced myself to speak around it. "I don't want you to go..."

She smiled again and came to me, putting her arms around me. I buried my nose in her neck and held her tight, smelling the same perfume and fabric-softener scent that had been on her the day she died. I willed myself not to cry, but it did no good.

My mom pulled back and wiped my tears, saying "Now, you go back there and save your men. But be wary. If you keep tottering between Damon Salvatore and Niklaus, you'll lose the both of them." I nodded slowly, pursing my lips, and holding back a sob.

My mother's smiling face dissolved before me, and so did the bright, white place where she'd taken me.

My eyes opened and I realized at once that my face was dug into the ground, dirt and leaves sticking to the sides of my face. I must've fallen.

But...

I jumped up and screamed.

The rest of the Mikaelson family was outside with me now, though each of them lay on the ground, writhing in pain. Godwyn stood before them, muttering his spell.

My face contorted in pain when I saw Damon on the ground, unmoving and twisted at an unnatural angle.

"NO! LET THEM GO!" godwyn looked up, grinning wickedly.

"Join me, and I will."

My face twisted into a snarl and I screamed _"Never! I'd die before I'd betray them!"_ I remembered what my mother had said to me, just after i'd arrived in the dream-place. _You cannot fight panicked..._ I took a deep breath, and felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I'm sorry Damon, and you Klaus..."

I didn't know if they could hear me, but it'd likely be the last thing I'd ever say to them. I took another deep breath, and when I let it out, it was Godwyn who was screaming this time.

_"Fes Matos, Afero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te, Vitamas Veras!"_ He let out a great shout, and doubled over in pain. _"Fes Matos Tribum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te!"_

"NOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

"Only what you were going to do to all my friends. _Nevam, Disasustos Vom!"_ He shouted again, this time crashing to the ground.

As his spell wore off, I saw some on the ground begin to twitch and move. Damon, however, remained still. This rose a great rage within me, which I threw directly at Godwyn.

_"Fes Matos Veras!"_ I could hear his bones breaking within his body, and his organs ripping themselves to shreds. But his weren't the only ones.

I held my stomach as I felt a great pain within me, both in my abdomen and head. I was using too much power. But it wasn't enough.

_"Victas Ex Melam!"_ Another scream, and another stab of pain directly into the center of my brain. I struggled under the weight of my own spell, and fell to my knees.

I looked around, and could see some of the Originals getting up as well, their eyes whipping around violently, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Carrie, NO!" Klaus made to race for me, but I held up a hand and he stopped. He beat his fists against the invisible force-field I held up, yelling. "Not that spell! CARRIE!"

_"Fes Matos Veras..."_ Another stab of pain.

**"NOO! YOU AREN'T GOING TO DIE!"**

"I'm sorry Klaus, I have to..." I tried to struggle up to my kness, and after putting forth a great effort, I succeeded. I watched Godwyn staring up at me, his insides trying to tear out through his skin, his eyes full of hatred.

"YOU CAN'T! I LOVE YOU, AND I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE!"

My heart squeezed. "I have to.." I reached deep within myself and pulled out my family's magic.

My magic, my mother's my grandmothers, all the way back to Godwyn himself. What a way to die, having your own magic thrown back at you.

_"Fes Matos Veras, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te!"_

Godwyn's body literally tore itself in two. I watched as his guts spilt themselves on the gravel driveway, his blood spraying out in every direction, splattering against nearly every one of us.

I fell again, not to my knees, but with my face crunching sickeningly against the ground. There was a sharp pain as my nose and right cheekbone broke, blood leaking out onto the dirt.

As I lay, gasping for breath against the ribs that were undoubtedly broken, Klaus raced to me.

He kneeled and took my hands in his, brushing the dirty, bloody hair from my face.

"You...said you...loved me..." I coughed, and several drops of blood came out. I had a terrible feeling that these injuries were something I couldn't heal from.

"That's because I do...I love you, Carrie..." He bent his head down and pressed his lips to mine, seperating once I started having a violent coughing fit.

"Damon...Where...where is he?" Klaus sighed and showed me. I nearly screamed.

Damon still lay motionless, face-down in the soft dirt just to the side of the gravel driveway. I attempted to sit up to go to him, but Klaus held me.

"You can't move, not until we get some blood out here for you to start healing..."

"Let me go...I have to save him." Klaus' face turned grief-stricken, and his eyes fell. "I'm sorry...but I choose him..."

Klaus stood and took me in his arms, making his way over to Damon. We passed the rest of his family, who were now mostly up and checking on eachother. I could already see Elijah on his phone, calling to see if everyone else had survived the encounter.

"Why are...you helping me?" A tear appeared by the edge of his eye, which I wiped away.

"If I can't have you, I might as well make sure you don't die, so at least he can." I smiled gratefully.

He laid me down and I struggled over to Damon, and pushed him so he was facing upward. His eyes were glassed over, and I could tell that if he wasn't already dead, he would be very, very soon.

I placed one of my hands on his forehead and the other on his abdomen, and pulled from my magic once again.

I pulled from the others as well. From Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol, Tyler, and all of them. Each of the Originals looked up at me as they felt me drawing their power, Klaus the last to look up.

_"Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis..."_ Klaus' eyes widened. _"Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis..."_

"Carrie...Carrie?!"

I continued on. _"Ut Vectas, Victas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto!"_

The ground beneath us began to shake and tremble, and I continued to draw power. More than I should've, probably, but I continued.

_"Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis! Ut Vectas, Victas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto!"_ I felt my magic flowing into Damon's body, my own becoming weaker and more fragile. Damon still did not stir, and I tried once more, this time drawing power from my wolf side as well. _"Vitas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fasmatis! Ut Vectas, Victas Fasmatos, Ex Saleto!"_

A burst of magic threw me from Damon, and fresh blood flowed from my mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Carrie was thrown back from Damon Salvatore's body, skidding into the dirt several feet away. Her breath was labored, and becoming weaker by the second. Her magic, and the magic of all those around, even from the ground and the trees and the sky, was flowing into the body of Damon, strengthening it._

_Her eyes searched along the ground, and even as her vision darkened and began to disappear, she found the body of her beloved Damon. She reached for him and took his hand in hers, and his chest expanded with a gust of new breath, and new life. Her life flowed into him, and her chest stilled, and Carrie Macleod lived no more._


	13. Lost

_Stefan approached Damon, who was sitting on the couch, a bottle of whiskey in his palm._

"Damon, we need to talk about what happened." _Damon looks at him incredulously._

"We don't need to talk about anything. You need to get away from me."

"Or what? You'll kill me? You haven't eaten in two weeks."

"Don't need to. Don't need

blood anymore." _Now, it was Stefan's turn to look at his brother in disbelief. He steps toward Damon again, sitting beside him._

"What do you mean?" _Damon laughs derisively._

"You haven't been feeding either, brother. Can't you hear it?"

_Stefan looks at him oddly, not realizing exactly what he means. What he does understand, is that Damon wants him to listen carefully._

_Stefan focuses his vampiric senses, dulled by a week's time of not feeding, and listens. At first there is nothing. Then, Stefan's mouth opens in shock as he hears the familiar thud-thud-thud of a heartbeat._

_He is in awe as he realizes it is coming from his brother._

"Damon! You're..?!"

"That's right brother. I'm a vampire no more. Welcome to humanity once again."

_Stefan continues staring at him, unwilling to believe what Damon has just revealed to him._

"It's...impossible..."

"Obviously not," _remarks Damon smartly._ "Carrie must've done something to turn me human, and that's why..." _He was unwilling to say it. The sheer pain of his loss prevented him from doing so, because if he did, he would cry. He knew this, and hated the fact._

"Damon...you can't be human! There's no cure for being a vampire!" _Damon is fed up with his brother's lack of comprehension, and rises. He steps toward him, holding out his arm._

"Taste my blood if you don't believe me. You can hear my heart beating, don't try to lie. Just because I can't hear or smell or move like you can anymore, doesn't mean I don't know when you're lying." _Damon looks at the bottle in his hand, and throws it to the floor, where it shatters into a thousand razor-sharp shards. He considers stepping on one, just to see if he would bleed, but decides against it._

_Carrie has died to being him back, and he doesn't want to be killed by someone like Stefan so soon after._

_Stumbling to where his coat is hung, being affected by the alcohol far more than when he was a vampire, Damon slips it on. He has his keys in hand, and attempts to leave to house. Stefan, snapping himself out of his stupor, blocks his brother's path._

"You're in no condition to be driving around."

"Fine." _Damon tosses the keys to his brother, not smiling._ "Then you can drive me to the Tyler mutt's place."

"Why?"

"Where else do you think her funeral service would be?" _Stefan thinks about this, then surmises that his brother is right._

_Stefan exits their home after Damon, shaking his head at how Damon staggers to his car, almost vomiting on the way._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Tyler's PointOfView)**

"Thanks for coming...We're all so sad about this...I'll be sure to tell them, thank you..." I listened to my mother greeting everyone that came in, her mouth set in a tight line.

Tons of people seemed to be showing up for Carrie's viewing, most of them I was certain had never even known who she was. But, as soon as my mom put out the invitation, they'd come...

I stepped out once I saw Stefan dragging a sagging Damon out of a car down the block. Checking to make sure nobody saw me, I sped to them. I could smell the alcohol almost immediately.

"Why're you dragging him here drunk?"

"We have to talk Tyler. Help me get him upstairs." I grabbed Damon under his left arm and Stefan and I hurried him inside.

We took him to my bedroom, and tossed him on my bed. When I remembered how Carrie had lain there only weeks before, I looked away painfully.

"So, why're you here Damon? We weren't expecting you."

"Why wouldn't I be?" His voice was slurred. "The love of my no longer eternal life dies...Ain't I allowed to grieve?"

I looked at Stefan.

"Damon's...troubled. I didn't want him trying to come here by himself. There's something else, too..." He took a deep breath. "Damon's human."

My eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was Tyler, but it's true. Somehow, Carrie must've changed him..." He stopped midsentence as I held up a hand.

"Even so...why,d you bring him here? We don't need a drunk ruining my sister's funeral, even if he was sleeping with her."

Damon jumped up and gripped me by the shirt, but it did no good. He didn't have the vampire strength anymore, I could tell.

"Don't you talk about me or Carrie like that...You didn't know her half as well as I did."

"Oh really? I know that when she came back from Klaus, even before she got her emotions back, she was practically killing herself because of you. She was pissed that you turned her life upside down, but still loved you even with all you did to her. You talk about her all you like, but you don't even know how committed she really was to you. You were dead so you wouldn't have heard her message..."

Damon looked confused and angry. "What message?"

I pushed his hands away.

"It was right when she died...I could hear her say 'Tell Damon that I choose him.' Even after all the bullshît..." I shook my head, looking at the ground. "She saved you, knowing dâmn well that it would kill her. You should be fûçking grateful that she gave up her life for you. Her _life."_

At Damon's shocked expression, I stomped out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Damon and Stefan alike are shocked by Tyler's news. Stefan attempts to speak to Damon, though his tries are futile._

"Maybe that's why you're human...If she literally **gave** her life to you..." _Damon stoped him from continuing._

"Stefan, just...shut up. I don't need to hear it right now." _Damon stands, straightening his shirt and jacket. Stefan hasn't previously noticed, but Damon is wearing a suit._ "I'll go down to the funeral, say my words...then I'm gone."

_Stefan pauses at this._ "What do you mean, gone?"

"Gone. Away. Out of here. Permanantly. No use sticking around if there's nothing left for me here but some old skeletons..."

"You can't leave, Damon. Besides the fact that you have nowhere to go, you're not a vampire anymore. All those other vampires you've pissed off will come to kill you." _Damon shrugged, as if not caring that he might die._

_Damon leaves the room, and Stefan does not stop him. He follows his brother, walking slowly down the stairs, only watching that he does not fall. Damon seems to be careful now, marking each step, walking almost normally. He still somewhat smells of alcohol though, and for that, there is no help._

_Damon and Stefan join the flow of people entering the Lockwood mansion. Now inside, it is seen that there are less people than previously thought. 75, at most. From the high school, frequenters to the Grill, anyone that'd come in contact with Carrie Macleod since she'd arrived in Mystic Falls several months ago. Carol Lockwoon did not know who else to invite._

_In the large backyard of this lavish mansion, a squadron of folding chair was lined up before a sort of altar, which was topped by a long, black casket. It looked to be some sort of artificial material, but upon closer examination, one could see the close-grains of the African Blackwood that had flown in, straight from the source._

_The extensive preparations, and the fact of there being a funeral at all, was all at the request of her son, Tyler. She understood that he had thought of her as a sister, perhaps more._

_ , seeing that all of her guests had arrived, looked out over the backyard gathering. She could see one head sitting directly at the front, knowing who it was. It was Jessica MacAlistair, the aunt of Carrie Macleod._

_Sitting in the front row, seeing the casket that held her neice, it caused Jess to break down in tears. After getting that visit from Stefan, and being forced to remember it everything that'd happened...It was all too much to take._

"Jessica?" _She looked up to see two familiar faces. Tyler Lockwood, Carrie's friend, and Damon Salvatore. She had obscured memories of Damon being with Carrie._ "Carrie's aunt? I'm Tyler."

_She nods and stands._ "Thanks for sending this one's brother down." _She gestures to Damon._ "I'm sorry I look like crâp though..."

_Jessica burts into fresh tears, and Tyler pulls her against his chest. Trying to comfort her, he says_ "It's ok, I understand...We all miss her..."

_Tyler sits beside Jessica, and Damon on her other side. After wiping aside the new tears, she turns to Damon, and takes his hand in hers._

"I know you really liked Carrie...She liked you too. She always used to talk about you, even after you two split up." _Damon grimaces, but manages to keep himself composed. The last thing he wants to do is shed tears._

_A priest steps up before the small congregation of Mystic Falls citizens, clearing his throat to silence what little chatter there had been._

_He opens with a prayer..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Aunt Jess' PointOfView)**

"Would you like to come to our house for something to eat?" I nodded at Stefan Salvatore's question.

"If it's not too much trouble...do you know where I could stay for the weekend? I heard they're not actually supposed to bury Carrie until Sunday, and that's two days away..."

"The boarding house has plenty of open rooms. You can stay with us." I tried to smile, but the weak attempt faded. "If you'll wait here, I'll go find Tyler and my brother, and we'll leave."

"Your brother..? Damon?" He nods, and heads off.

A small, horse voice spoke up behind me, and I jumped slightly.

"You were looking for me?" I spun to see Damon. His eyes were more bloodshot then they'd been before Carrie's service, and he smelled of whiskey.

"Your brother...he says we're about to leave." I sniffed the air again. "You haven't uh...been dealing well, have you?"

He shrugged, and pulled an engraved flask from his pocket. He sees me eying it, and holds it out.

"She knew I drank, so why trying to deny it now?" I thought about it a moment, then decided; why not?

I opened it and swallowed a mouthful, relishing the burning sensation in my throat and stomach. I handed it back as Stefan descended the porch stairs with Tyler by his side. His look was disapproving, but thankfully, he didn't say anything.

"We're ready to go. Jessica, if you would follow me..."

I walked by Stefan's side as he led me down the long walkway from the porch to the driveway. There were two cars there, set aside from all the others. A blue Camaro, that was Damon's, and a black one I didn't recognize. Stefan directed me towards the black one.

I climbed in the passenger side, and Tyler in the driver's.

I said to him "Like brother and sister, you were...Did she ever say anything about me? Or about anything else?"

"Yes...but there're a lot of things I'm guessing you don't know about yet. And I don't think I should tell you until after everyone...deals." I nodded, slowly.

"Thank you, for being honest. Anyone else would've said something generic...But I know there were things she was keeping from me. She's acted odd ever since her parents were killed, and it's gotten worse since we moved here. I was so worried about her..." My voice cracked right then, and I could say no more.

Tyler said nothing else either, only put the car in drive and follow the blue Camaro away from the big mansion we were in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Carrie's PointOfView)**

From across the cloudy layer seperating Damon and I, I reached my hand out to stroke his face, which I could see was wet with tears. My hand drifted through his face, not making even a bit of contact.

I frowned deeply and withdrew my hand, feeling my eyes ache. I knew that, had I the ability, I would be crying right along with Damon. The others, in the front room downstairs, were teary-eyed too, I knew. I'd followed Damon up the stairs to his bedroom, trying desperately to reach across the barrier that sheilded me from him.

"Carrie..." I didn't turn, choosing instead to reach out to Damon again. And again, I failed. "You can't touch him. We can't touch anybody."

"I can do it, just...let me concentrate." My innards squeezed themselves tight as I spoke back to my mother. She had only been polite. I sighed and stepped back. "I'm sorry mom..."

She put a hand to my shoulder. This, I knew, would be the only contact I'd have with anyone for the rest of eternity.

"I know how you feel, my daughter...I've tried to reach out to you and your aunt numerous times, but nothing ever works...The only way we can have any kind of contact with them is through a witch."

"And a witch is the one thing I don't have." I felt furious. "If only I still had my powers..."

"I know honey, I know..." As my mother tried to pull me in for a hug, a stepped away. She looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"This just isn't right! I saved Damon's life, I should at least be able to speak to him...And why is it just me and you here? Where's everyone else? Where's Dad?" My mom looked sullen at the mention of my father.

"I don't know where he is...I've looked all over, trying to find him, but have gotten nothing...I don't think he's stuck between like we are...I think your father has moved on."

_"What?"_ I toned down my voice, it had come out sharper than I'd intended. "Then why are you still here? You should've just gone on with Dad..."

My mom shook her head. "I had unfinished business, with you. That's really the only reason any of us stick around, if we do. You father just...didn't." I looked down, then up at my mother, then back over at Damon.

"Why am _I_ here? I wasn't even human when I died..."

My mom shook her head again. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with your witch half..."

"Will _he_ be stuck here too, when he dies?" The thought pained me, but I had to ask. When there was no answer, I knew my mother didn't have one. "Is there any way, _any way at all,_ that I can at least _contact_ him? Writing, wind, anything?!"

More silence.

"I haven't had any luck, but maybe you can go to those witches at the massacre site...They seem to know how to use their magic even after they've died. Maybe they can help you." I nodded.

"Will you come with me?" My mother smiled and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Of course. I'll do anything to get my baby back to her love. You deserve to be happy with him, after all you've been through."

"You mean after all _he's_ put me through." My mother chuckled.

"That, as well. And look at him...He's newly human in a world that won't understand him, and has nobody that can understand what he's going through. And he misses you."

That much I could see for myself.

"So, to get to the witch house...Do I just poof over there?"

My mother chuckled and said "Yes. Would you like a moment?"

I nodded, and my mother vanished in a whiff of smoke.

I turned to Damon, sitting beside where he slumped pitifully on his bed, tears streaming from his handsome blue eyes.

Though I knew he wouldn't feel it, I just had to do it.

I leaned in close, as close as I could without touching his body, and grazed my lips over his. I could almost feel his, wanted to feel his, and for a moment, I thought I did.

I knew that was just my body remembering the last time we'd kissed.

I frowned deeply and rose from the bed, taking one last, long look at Damon before vanishing in my own cloud of smoke.


	14. Condemnation

"I don't want her to be buried."

"What?!" _Stefan looks at Carrie's aunt Jessica in disbelief, his mouth hanging wide open._ "Why not?"

_She debates to herself whether to tell him. She senses movement and turns to see Damon Salvatore, her neice's former beau. He nods, and motions for her to continue._

"I've talked it over with Damon, and along with telling me what Carrie was...he told me there might be a chance she could be brought back."

_This angers Stefan greatly, who turns on his recently humanized brother._

"Why would you tell her that Damon? You know there's no way Carrie can come back!"

"And there was no way I could become human, right? But here I am. And Carrie will be here too, as soon as I figure out how to bring her back. I've already had Bonnie cast a spell on Carrie's body so it doesn't deteriorate."

_Stefan looks between Jessica and Damon, and abruptly leaves the room, and the house. Jessica and Damon remain in the Salvatore home, looking after Stefan._

_Jessica says_ "He didn't like that idea...And he's right. How do we even know something like this will work?!"

_Damon shakes his head._ "I don't know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Carrie's PointOfView)**

"It'll work! Damon, **it will work!"** Despite my screaming, Damon still did not hear me. I watched through the filmy, foggy haze of death as he turned to my Aunt Jess and they both left the Salvatore boarding house. "Dâmmit!"

"Carrie..."

"I know, I know..." I didn't have to turn to see it was my mother. She was the only one that I had been able to talk to since I died. "We can't come in contact with them. Doesn't hurt to try, though..." My mother said nothing to this, as I knew she wouldn't.

Though I missed my mother, and had wished dearly to see her ever since she had died, we were just...different.

She'd had time to deal. Deal with dying, deal with losing my dad...

I was just starting out with all this loss and...destruction. But, unlike my mother, I didn't think I could just...let all of it go, like she had.

Especially since the massacred witches had refused to help me get back to Damon. They hadn't even been there when my mother and I had gone to

find them.

Something told me they just weren't coming back.

"Carrie, if you would like me to leave you alone, I can leave for a while..." I shook my head. Looking at my mother's delicate features, sharp to me only because she was on this side of Death as well, wanting her to leave was the last thing on my mind. "If you want to follow him, you should. It's not as if I need to be anywhere."

I stared at my mother.

She simply smiled. "I was in love once, remember? If you want to go after him, I'll wait here."

"Thank you mom." I hugged her tightly. "I love you so much..."

"I know." She smiled and I stepped away from her, closing my eyes.

I envisioned Damon clearly in my mind, as I had last seen him: his face, contorted with pain, with tears running down his unshaven face as he laid down for sleep.

I disappeared in my cloud of smoke, and reappeared somewhere in the woods. Looking around, I saw that I was in the woods outside the Mikaelson mansion.

Damon was sitting by the side of the gravel driveway, staring down at the ground, which was spattered with blood. Some of it, I knew, was mine.

I went and sat beside him, watching how he fumbled with the individual rocks in his fingers. The knuckles of both hands were red and bruised, and his fingernails were almost nonexistant.

I placed my left hand over his right, and watched how it dissolved through, touching the ground instead. In my mind, though, I imagined that I could feel his hand, and he could feel mine, and how happy Damon would be to see me.

I could take away all of his pain, and we could be happy again...

But, as far as anyone knew, there was no coming back from Death.

The door to the mansion opened, and Klaus stepped out, making a beeline for Damon. My rage flared as I thought he was going to attack him, but it just as soon quieted. At least, if Damon was killed, we could be together again.

Instead, Klaus took a seat with Damon, on the side opposite I.

"It is true then...You really have become human again." Damon said nothing. "Why have you come here?"

"Ain't I allowed to mourn my girlfriend? Well...our girlfriend, if you think about it."

Klaus shook his head. "Carrie was yours. I loved her, maybe even more than you did, but...she chose you. She was yours to have."

"Well, she's gone now..." Damon hiccuped, and I could tell he was drunk. Or getting there. "And to think, I _actually_ thought there was a way I could bring her back..."

As I watched Damon and Klaus converse, I had that yearning again, wishing desperately to reach out to the both of them, if only to apologize for all I'd done. To them both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And when did you decide to buddy up with me? I thought Stefan was your friend of choice." _Damon stared at Niklaus, his vision hazy from the liquor he was consuming, until Klaus answered._

"The girl we both loved died. Who the hêll else am I supposed to talk to?" _Damon chuckles at this, but it is a sad sound. He still mourns the death of Carrie every minute of his days, and misses her deeply._

"I just...can't believe it..." _Damon swallows a mouthful of the expensive scotch Klaus has given him, and continues._ "Sometimes, I just wish I could talk to her again...I was an âsshôle the last few weeks she was alive..."

"You aren't the only one." _Klaus raised his glass to Damon's and they clinked them together._ "I tried to steal her away, and I couldn't even see that all she wanted was you...God, don't I sound like the pitiful bâstârd."

_Entering upon their heavy drinking is Finn Mikaelson, who looked upon his brother and Damon with commiseration. They studiously ignored him, carrying on their drinking and chatter. Finn leaves them to their business, and instead goes to find his brother Elijah, who undoubtedly had been listening to them both._

_Finn finds him on the top floor of their mansion, and says to him_ "I believe we should be worried about our brother and Damon Salvatore. They are not taking Carrie's death very lightly."

"Finn, we shall worry about taking care of our own brother, and Damon's can worry about taking care of him. But for now, we shall let them grieve. Do you not remember how we once were at the death of our own parents?" _Finn nods, remembering how devastated they had all been when their mother was killed._

_Only to find out, 1000 years later, that Niklaus had been the one to kill their parents._

"Damon, he believes there may be some way to bring Carrie back from the dead. Do you think this is true, Elijah?"

"I do not know, brother. Bringing one back from the dead has been a secret the witches have kept from us all of eternity, if there is a way at all. Are joining with him, thinking that we should try to bring her back?"

"She saved our lives. All of us. She didn't deserve to die."

"She died saving that _wretch_ downstairs." Elijah says this with a tone of contempt, one Finn recognizes. He has spoken of Niklaus this way./ "Carrie knew full well what would happen, should she try to use too much magic. Bringing Damon Salvatore back to humanity was unneccesary."

"Have you never loved someone, Elijah?" _Elijah was silent._ "It's a dedication that transcends life or death, good or evil...Can you not imagine how he must be feeling?"

_Elijah says nothing to this._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Tyler's PointOfView)**

"When did they decide this?!"

"I don't know. They just came to me this morning and said they were gonna try bringing her back."

I was pissed. First, Damon kills Carrie and turns her into a hybrid. Then, he betrays her, making her leave to go to Klaus. Now, after she died to save his life and turn him human, he does _this?_

"Did you tell them it's not gonna work?!" Stefan nodded.

"I've already asked Bonnie, and she said there's no way she knows of to bring someone back from the dead like this. But she said she'll check her grimoires, and maybe ask the massacred witches, to see if they know." My anger lessened a bit.

"If there is a way...Do you think it's really the right thing to do?" Stefan was silent. "She died saving us and turning Damon human..."

"She died saving people she loved...Saving Damon. I have no doubt that, if she's watching us right now, she's probably trying to tell us to bring her back. Have you seen Damon lately?"

I shook my head.

"He's been getting worse. Drinking more, not taking care of himself, doing risky things like driving drunk...And since he's not a vampire anymore, all of it is harming his body. Even if we do somehow figure out a way to bring Carrie back, Damon may not survive long enough to see her."

"But if he does, he'd get better, right? He's all down because she...died, so wouldn't bringing her back fix him?" Stefan seemed to think about it a bit, then nodded.

"You're probably right...But how do we know the witches will want to help bring Carrie back to life? They're notorious for hating vampires and werewolves."

"But she still had her witch powers, even though she was a hybrid. That's gotta count for something..."

We were both silent, staring at eachother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Carrie's PointOfView)**

I silently watched as Klaus and Damon talked on about me, as if they'd been old buddies, and hadn't tried to kill each other only two weeks ago. As they got drunker and their mouths opened wider, they began to say things not even _I_ had heard from them. And they were about me!

"She was so wonderful...In all my thousand pitiful years on this pitiful planet, I'd never met anyone like her...She was..." I stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, at Klaus.

Damon responded, and without any anger whatsoever. "I know what you mean..."

Damon hiccuped, the sound coming out like a sob, and I knew he was done drinking. I just hoped he knew as well.

Luckily, a minute or two later, he stood.

"See you later Damon. This was quite the...chat." Then Klaus stood and one-arm hugged Damon, and I nearly had a heart attack. Had I the ability to die again, that is.

"I never thought I'd see the day..." I watched as Damon staggered, but somehow stayed upright, out the front door and down onto the driveway.

Once again, as he passed the spot where I died, now washed clean of the blood, his face contorted in pain and he cried out.

"Why...why did you have to die to save an idiot like me..? An idiot that didn't even know what he had until you left...But you can't come back from this...You can't..."

I felt the urge to go and cry with him, to stroke his rough cheeks, and assure him that everything would be alright. None of this I could do though, and it pained me to watch Damon suffer alone.

Nonetheless, I went to his side, staying close to him. I didn't know if I could do anything should something happen, and chances were I probably couldn't, but it felt right to stay close by his side.

As we walked, I wondered how Damon was going to get home. It was miles to the Salvatore house, and I didn't see his Camaro around anywhere.

"God, why, _why_ did you have to take her..? Why couldn't you have just let me stay dead instead?! Why the FÛÇK do you have to torture me like this?!" I jumped at Damon's suddenly loud voice. "Why couldn't Carrie stay alive, or we both be dead...Anything would be better than this..."

I saw a pair of headlights coming down the road, swerving violently. My eyes whipped back to Damon, who was still talking to himself, but he seemed not to notice them.

I was struck with anxiety as my eyes darted between Damon and the rapidly approaching car, now within half a mile. There was no _certainty_ that it would hit him...

"No! Damon! You have to move! DAMON!" I screamed as loud as I could, knowing it would do nothing, but feeling that it was the only thing I could do.

A quarter mile away now. 1,000 feet away. 800 feet. 750...

As it came over a small hill, the car blared a horn, and Damon finally seemed to notice its presence. His eyes widened perceptibly, but there was no dirt shoulder to step down onto, and he seemed trapped between the rapidly approaching headlights.

The driver finally seemed to gain some sense and stomped on the brakes, but being within 150 feet at a high speed, it was almost no use. The car kept coming, Damon trying to stumble out of the way, but getting nowhere in his drunken state.

"Damon!" I threw my hands out in an attempt to push him out of the way.

There was a thud and the sound of several twigs breaking, and the car finally came to a stop. The driver got out, an older man who looked to have a few drink in him himself, and ran around to the front of his car.

My eyes closed, I heard a groan and the man say "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...What happened?" My eyes opened themselves at the sound of Damon's voice.

I looked over to see him laying in the trees on the opposite side of the road, well away from the car that I **thought** had struck him.

"Do you need me to call someone?" Damon nodded and pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily against a tree. "I have my cell phone in the car. I'll call an ambulence."

"Yeah...Yes, please do that..." Damon seemed dazed, and he wasn't the only one.

I stared long at him, then down at my hands, then back at him.

Did I just _save_ him? I was dead! How was that even possible?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Damon Salvatore looked around for the one that obviously had saved him from being killed by the drunk driver. He saw nobody and nothing, except the man that had almost hit him, talking on a cell phone._

"Carrie?" _He did not know why this particular person came to mind, but it felt right._ "Carrie?"

_There was no response, and his face fell. He knew she was dead, he had been there and seen her body. But __**someone**__ had pushed him out of the way of that car..._

"Hey, the ambulence says they'll be here in ten minutes...You'll tell them it was an accident, won't you?" _Damon nods._

"Hey, you didn't even hit me...And it's not your fault there's no sidewalk.." _The man seemed relieved._

"They said I had to stay with you, make sure you're okay...What happened back there?" _Damon shrugs._

"I really don't know..."

_Damon looks around again, hoping for some glimpse, some vision, of his beloved Carrie._

"Carrie, I know it was you...Watching me..." _The man looks up from where he had been staring at the ground._

"Carrie? Who's that?"

"She...was my fiancèe...She died a few weeks ago..." _The man looked saddened._

"Sorry to hear...Maybe she pushed you out of the way, eh?" _Damon nods, the hint of a smile coming to his lips for the first time since Carrie has died._

"Maybe...Maybe..."


	15. Contact

_Stefan Salvatore, with Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman, approaches the Emergency Room desk of the Mystic Falls General Hospital. The nurse there looks up and smiles._

"How may I help you?"

"We're here looking for my brother, Damon...We got a call that he'd arrived half an hour ago, after being admitted for being hit by a car."

"Just a moment." _The nurse types some things into a computer, during which time Stefan waits patiently, though he wishes she would hurry._ "We have a Damon Salvatore, yes. Are you family?"

"Yes." _Stefan is looking into the nurses eyes, and his companions know that he is compelling her, but they do not bother him about it. They are too worried for Damon's safety._

"Down the hall. Room #5." _Stefan breaks eye contact, and he and his companions enter the back of the E.R._

_Down the hall, as promised, they go into room #5 and see Damon lying on the hospital bed, fully clothed and staring at the ceiling. When he sees his brother, Elena, and Alaric come into the room, he jumps up excitedly. It is not a happy excitedness, but more of a restlessness. He has been waiting to tell his brother what has happened._

"It's about dâmn time you got here."

_Elena steps forward._ "The hospital called, said you'd been hit by a car! Are you okay?" _Damon nods, looking across the room at his brother. Stefan sees the confusion and purpose in his eyes, and knows what it is about. He says nothing about it to his companions, knowing Damon will tell them himself._

_Damon starts._ "I wasn't hit, I was **almost** hit. I was walking on that wooded road from Klaus' house, and there was a car...It was about to hit me, but **something** pushed me out of the way..." _Elena looks at him oddly, and behind them, Alaric glances at Stefan, who nods. Alaric has guessed the truth as well._ "I think it was Carrie."

_Elena gasps, while Alaric and Stefan look at eachother again._

"Carrie? But...how?" _Damon stares hard at Elena, who doesn't flinch away from his stern gaze._

"She was a witch, remember? The witch that saved all of us. She's probably sitting over there, on the Other Side, watching us..."

_Alaric remembers something the Salvatores had told him previously, and finally speaks up._ "Can't you do a séance?"

_All faces in the room turn to look at him._ "Didn't you say that Bonnie did a séance before, to contact Emily Bennett? Can't you do one to try to talk to Carrie?"

_Stefan realizes Alaric is right._

"That would work...Or that spirit possession spell, when Emily Bennett took over Bonnie's body to talk to us...Damon?" _Stefan looks at Damon, who is already gathering his jacket. Damon moves for the door, but the way is blocked by Alaric._

"You gotta stay here, Damon. They don't know if you have any kind of head trauma, and if something goes wrong with the spell, you're only human..." _Damon's expression to Alaric is ferocious, as is his response._

"My Carrie died to save me, and all of you. If there's a chance I can talk to her again, there isn't a dâmn thing you're gonna do to stop me." _Damon pushes past Alaric and makes his exit from the hospital._

_Stefan turns to Alaric and says_ "I'll take care of the paperwork, you just...go get him. We don't need him getting himself killed. Again."

_Alaric nods and exits, and Elena stands by Stefan. She looks sympathetically at him, wishing she knew what she could do to help._

"Stefan..." _He holds up a hand, but he continues._ "You need to let Damon do this. He loved her, can't you see? He still loves her. If I died, and there was a way you could still contact me, wouldn't you try it?" _Stefan is silent, which she takes as a confirmation._ "I'll give Bonnie a call, see if she'll help us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Carrie's PointOfView)**

"Mom!" I called out to my mother again. "Mom! Come here, something wonderful has happened!" My mother appeared before me, looking confused.

"What happened Carrie?" I threw my arms around her. She chuckled and repeated "What happened, that's got you so riled up?"

"It's Damon." My mother pulled back, eyebrow raised. "He was walking down a road, and almost got hit by a car, but I...I pushed him out of the way!" My mother's face brightened.

"That's wonderful! How did you do it?" I shrugged, and she chuckled again.

"I followed Damon to the hospital, and they said they're gonna get the witch Bonnie to try to do a séance, so they can talk to me...Isn't this great?!"

"It's...wonderful." There was a twinge of sadness in my mother's voice.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yes, dear, i'm fine..." She didn't look fine. She looked as if she was about to cry, had she been able to. "It's just that, if they can finally find a way to bring you back, it's gonna be like losing you all over again..." My metaphorical heart panged with pain.

"Oh, Mom...but you'll pass on, won't you?" My mother looked at me oddly again. "You said you only stuck around because of me...So if I go back to **that** side, won't you pass on like Dad did?" Awe struck my mother's face.

"I think...you may be right...Then what are we waiting for?! Shouldn't you be wherever they're doing the séance at?" I nodded, and my mother took me by the hand.

As my usual mode of transport, I envisioned Damon's face in my mind, and the Salvatore house, knowing that was where they would do the séance. There was a brief moment of waiting before my mother and I faded away, only to reappear in the parlor of the Salvatore house.

I looked around quickly, taking in the unusual scene before me.

Not since before my death had all these people been in the same room. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, and I could see even Klaus, standing a ways away from the others. I gasped.

"I had no idea they would have everyone here..." My mother patted my hand.

"These are all the people that cared about you, Carrie...It's only natural they'd be here."

Bonnie was standing by the table in the center, which had been laden with candles, which she now lit. A strange feeling overtook me, and when I looked in the center of the circle of candles, I saw why.

My old sketchbook lay opened in the center of candles, opened to a very familiar drawing. It was the one Damon saw the first time he came to my Aunt Jess' house, the one of his bloodstained face. I cringed and looked away, at Bonnie.

She has her ancestor's grimoire

open beside her, but it looked like she wasn't using it.

"She's already here, guys..." Everyone turned and looked at Bonnie, except Damon, who began to glance around the room wildly.

"Carrie? Carrie..?" Oh, I got it. Bonnie had used the old sketchbook, one of my possessions, to try to summon me. That's what the weird feeling had been.

"Honey..." I looked over at my mom, who'd spoken. Her form looked fuzzy, as if she was fading.

"Mom? What's happening to you?" She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure i'm passing on...I only had to stay to return you to your friends, remember?" I bit my lip, holding back the tears I knew wouldn't come.

"But...can't you stay a little while longer? I don't wanna be stuck here all by myself again..."

"I can't honey...I have to go with your dad now, okay? I sniffed and nodded, hugging my arms to myself. "I promise, if your friends can't bring you back, your father and I will save you a spot up above, okay?" I nodded again.

As I watched my mother's form fade away in a most un-dramatic fashion, I screamed.

Bonnie jumped and said "Guys, she's really mad...I don't know if we should be doing this right now." I spun to face Bonnie and wished dearly I was corporeal, so I could hit her across the face for saying that.

Luckily, Damon stuck up for me.

He ran to Bonnie and slammed his hands down on the table. "You're gonna do this, or else your little witchy days are over."

"You can't hurt me Damon. You're not a vampire anymore."

"I don't need to be a vampire to kill you." The tension in the room increased.

Tyler came up to Damon, put a hand on his shoulder and said "Come on Damon...If Carrie really is here, do you think she wants to see you do something this stupid?"

Damon glanced around, probably still looking for me, and backed away. He stayed close by Bonnie though, watching her every move.

"I can try this spell that I used with Emily, that let her talk through me...I don't know how well it will work with Carrie, though, because she wasn't related to me like Emily was."

"Just do it. **He** won't calm down unless you do." Bonnie's eyes turned to Klaus, who'd spoken. He simply stood, arms crossed, waiting. I sensed that he desperately wanted to see me too.

I remembered his words to Damon. _"I loved her, maybe even more than you did..."_ But I'd chosen Damon, and Klaus had been accepting of that, right up to the point when I'd died.

Bonnie placed her hands on either side of the sketchbook, attempting to connect to me, and that strange sensation spread through me again. It was like she was _pulling_ me to her.

"Fes Matos Vanex..." As she spoke, the pulling sensation became stronger. "...Ondiemox..." I stepped willingly toward her now, and reached my hand out to hers. Bonnie gasped momentarily, feeling my touch. I smiled to myself and silently urged her to finish the spell. "...Fero Adio!"

I closed my eyes as I was wrentched to Bonnie's body.

The strange sensation began to fade, and when I opened my eyes, everyone was staring at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The being that was now Carrie-Bonnie looked around. She looked down at herself, raised her hands in front of her face, then touched her face. Carrie delighted in the fact that she was now in a solid body, but Bonnie urged her from within. "Say what you need to say. This spell won't last long." She nodded, and everyone looked at her oddly._

_The first one to speak was, of course, Damon._

"Well witch, did it work?"

_She eyed Damon._ "Well, Damon..." _Carrie delighted in the fact that it was her voice eminating from Bonnie's mouth._ "Do you think it worked?"

_Damon gasps, along with everyone else in the room, and takes a step back. He then rushes in and crushes Bonnie's body to his, knowing his beloved Carrie is in there._

_Carrie takes a step back and says_ "Bonnie would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch her body Damon...but i'm so happy to see you too!" _The tears that have been held back in Death spill out, and Carrie-Bonnie begins to cry. Carrie's tears are out of happiness and joy, rather than the sadness she has been experiencing._

"You have no idea what it's been like, stuck on the Other Side, watching you...My mom's ghost was there, but she moved on, to be with my dad, and...I missed you all so much!"

_Everyone in the room looks filled with joy that Carrie is alright. In the corner, Klaus' eyes begin to tear up, but he turns away from the others to hide his vulnerability. Carrie has seen his tears, but she says nothing. She knows he is too prideful. She sees Damon's tears and smiles at them, knowing he has been worried for her. She smiles in return and says_ "I've missed you so much...And when I pushed you out of the way of that car, I had no idea how I did it, but I was so happy..."

_A cough comes from Tyler's direction and everyone turns. Tyler smiles and says_ "Well, if you're done with the lovey-dovey fest, don't I get a hug too?"

_Carrie-Bonnie smiles, and goes to hug Tyler. Bonnie does not resist this contact, knowing how close Tyler and Carrie had been while she was alive._

_Tyler says_ "I missed you, little sis...And I was kinda pissed when **he** said your body shouldn't be buried." _Carrie-Bonnie nods._

"I know, but he was right." _Everyone sharply intakes a breath. Damon's eyes grow wide._ "I think that there is a way that I can come back..."

_A wide smile spread across both Damon's and Tyler's faces, and over by the corner, on Klaus' face as well. Klaus finally begun to approach Carrie-Bonnie, and Bonnie urged Carrie to keep him at bay._

**"Keep him away from me, or I will push you out of my body."**

_Carrie thought agrily back at her_ **"He was in love with me Bonnie, and I was in love with him, at one point. Please, let me do this."** _Bonnie remained silent, which Carrie took for a confirmation, and stepped toward Klaus._

_Damon tensed up again, but said nothing. In the back of his mind, he knew this had to be done._

"Niklaus..." _Klaus smiles, but it is a forced smile. In his eyes, Carrie-Bonnie can see where the tears had formed, and ran down his face._

"Come now, love. Is that any way to greet me?" _Carrie-Bonnie smiles, and starts again._

"Klaus, thank you." _He looks momentarily puzzled._ "You wanted me for yourself, but you let me make my own choice, and didn't force me into it. I wanted to thank you for that." _The forced smile tightened, and Niklaus was overcome with a strong urge to run from the room. He remained though, as he always would, for Carrie._

"Oh, it was nothing, love. You wanted to save your Damon, I only assisted. Though why you chose to die for that brute, i'll never understand." _Carrie-Bonnie tenses as Niklaus places his hands on Bonnie's shoulders. Carrie feels Bonnie preparing to push her out, but urges her to stop._

_Niklaus encloses his arms around the body of Carrie-Bonnie, and Carrie raises her hosts arms to encircle her once beloved Klaus. The hug lasts moments only, during which Carrie relishes in the feel of Klaus' warmth one last time. They release, and Niklaus looks down into Carrie-Bonnie's eyes, and sees something peculiar._

_The eyes are no longer Bonnie's plain brown. They are Carrie's brilliant blue ones, and are staring up at him with both happiness and regret. He feels he should take her away now, but he knows this is not right. Niklaus releases Carrie-Bonnie and steps back, willing himself not to cry, something he hadn't done in over a thousand years. Until the day Carrie died._

_Carrie is content with what she has accomplished, and allows Bonnie to help her exit her body. There was an odd moment where the sensation filled Carrie again, and she drifted from Bonnie's body._

_Bonnie inhaled a breath of her own and says_ "She's out of me now...I hope you got what you all wanted."

_She looks at Stefan and Elena, who have been silent and out of the picture for the last few minutes. Stefan nods, and Bonnie gathers up her things to leave. When she attempts to grab the sketchbook, though, Damon stops her._

"Leave it." _Bonnie releases the sketchbook to Damon and leaves. Damon makes his way to Niklaus and they stare at eachother for a few moments._

_Finally, Niklaus says_ "I'll be gathering my siblings tonight, and we'll be leaving town...for good." _Damon holds out the sketchbook, which Klaus takes precariously._

"It's only fair for you to have something of hers, to remember, if i'm getting her back for me." _Klaus smiles down at the sketchbook, but says nothing to Damon._

_He turns for the door, eyes grazing over all of them, and all of the empty spaces in the room. He thinks he sees a glimmer of Carrie, and the hope and knowledge that she will be alive again fills him. He leaves the Salvatore house happier than he had entered, and happier than he has felt for the better part of a millenia._

_As he is leaving, he can hear those inside talking about Carrie._

"Carrie...Love...I hope you'll have the life here, with that Damon, that you've been wanting...You out of anyone deserves to be happy..."

_Klaus takes his last look at the Salvatore house, and the town of Mystic Falls, and knows for certain that this will be his last time here. He has overstayed his welcome, and there is nothing left here for him._

_His beloved Carrie, the only one he has truly loved, has chosen another to be with. This saddens him greatly, but also makes him the smallest bit happy, because he knows Damon will take the best care of her. He will keep her alive, happy, and give her the things he cannot._

_Like a family. It is the one thing he knows Carrie will want that he cannot give her, but Damon can._

_He sends out his last goodbye to Carrie, somehow knowing she can hear him, and makes his final depart from Mystic Falls._


	16. Hope

_The witch Bonnie stepped slowly across the leaf-strewn ground, recognizing her surroundings immediately. She was in the woods, near the ruins of Fell's Church. She has been here several times before in her dreams._

_She looks around slowly for the one that has brought her into this dream once again, and sees a very familiar face, one that is very similar to her own. It is that of Emily Bennett, her ancestor._

"Emily? What...what am I doing here?" _She is silent for a moment, watching her descendant with a certain contemplation._

_As Bonnie is about to call to her again, she speaks._

"The other witches have sent me to help you."

"Help me? Help me with what?" _Emily begins to pace slowly around her descendant as she speaks._

"Help you resurrect your friend, the hybrid." _Bonnie's breath catches in her throat._ "The witches on the Other Side have deliberated long and hard, and have not made their decision lightly."

_Bonnie is somewhat happy, but also very, very confused. She looks at her ancestor and says_ "What do you mean, 'deliberated'? There is a way to bring Carrie back, isn't there?"

_Emily nods._ "Your friend was a werewolf and a vampire. She's killed several people during the time she's been alive."

"That shouldn't matter to them! Did they think of all the people she saved, when she killed that Godwyn?"

"Calm, Bonnie. As I have said, the other witches have decided to help, despite these things, because of how she sacrificed herself to save all of you, and Damon especially. Even they cannot ignore such an act of courage and love, the way she used only her own magic."

_Bonnie looks confused once again._ "What do you mean, she only used her own magic? She linked with everyone to draw on them." _Emily nods and ceases her pacing, looking long at Bonnie._

"Should she have drawn upon you and the others, there was a great chance that you would have all gotten hurt, or of you weaker ones dying. Carrie knew this, and decidedly used only her magic that she drew from herself and her

family line to kill Godwyn. She may not have known that resurrecting Damon would kill her, but it did, because he did not take his magic into her. He took her life force into him, and that is why she died. At no time did she draw magic from any of you to help her."

_Bonnie listens to this with a mix of understanding and horror rushing through her. She now understand precisely why Carrie, who she had come to think of as a friend despite all she'd done, had died. She realizes that Damon, who she knows was, and is still, in love with Carrie will be devastated._

"But...why would she have done that?"

"Do you not see, Bonnie? Carrie was and still is in love with Damon Salvatore. She used all of her magic to save him, and when that did not work, she gave him her life. Damon does not deserve her love or the new chance at life she has given him, but he has them nonetheless. And he will do anything to have her back in his arms. Did you not see that when she possessed your body?"

_Bonnie nods, knowing her ancestor is right. When she had allowed Carrie to possess her for that short time, she saw the love and adoration in Damon's eyes, and had seen him cry real tears. But he had not been the only one. She had seen the same feelings in Klaus' eyes too._

"But what about Klaus?" _Emily sighs._

"He loves her too, possibly more then even Damon does. He has given up on having her though, and wishes her to be happy with Damon, should she return from the grave. That is why he has left Mystic Falls forever."

"He left? When?"

"That is not important. What is important is that we are willing to resurrect Carrie, so that she may be with her Damon. She deserves it, for the lives she has saved."

"So, how do I do it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stefan..." _Damon does not look up when his brother lets the witch Bonnie into their home._ "I need to talk to you...Is Damon here?"

"Yes, he's in here..." _Stefan and Bonnie enter the parlor of the Salvatore house, where Damon stares blankly into the fireplace._

_He has been contemplating suicide, of jumping into that fire, so that he might join his beloved Carrie on the Other Side. He says none of this though, knowing it will only cause the others to worry over him further._

"Damon...I found out some stuff about Carrie..." _He perks up a bit, but does not look at the witch. He fears this new information will only sadden him more._ "Emily came to me in my dream, and told me the real reason Carrie died..." _Damon hold back the tears that have been wanting to come out for hours now._ "...but Emily also told me how to bring Carrie back."

_Damon is immediately out of his seat, gripping the witch Bonnie by her shoulders. His fingers digging deep into her skin, he forces out the words_ "How?"

"Let go of me, Damon." _He pauses for a moment and, realizing what he is doing, releases Bonnie._ "Here." _She shoves several sheets of paper into his hands._ "I wrote everything down that Emily told me once I woke up. It's incredibly complicated...More complicated than anything I've done before. And it's dark..."

_This rouses Stefan enough for him to ask_ "Dark? How?"

"Sacrifice..." _Stefan's eyes shoot up, looking his brother full in the face. Damon is holding ones of the papers in his hand, staring intently down at it. It shows a crude drawing of a pentacle, and in the center, a dead man._ "To bring Carrie back, we have to sacrifice someone..."

_Stefan turns back to Bonnie._ "What is this about?"

"It's not just that, Stefan...Emily told me that the person that gets sacrificed has to be **willing** to die." _Stefan's eyes widen._ "And, it requires blood. Carrie's blood, or of someone related to her."

"But...she has no relatives left. Why do we need her blood?"

"Because her blood contains her life force...Her soul. That's what we need to bring her back, and the only way to get it is through blood."

_Stefan's brow crumples, and he becomes extremely frustrated. There is no way he knows of to retrieve blood of someone related to Carrie, because all the relatives he knows of are dead._

_Damon, standing across from his brother, freezes. When the witch Bonnie said the words __**life force,**__ he knows exactly what she means. And exactly whose blood has to be used._

"Bonnie..." _She looks at Damon._ "Do I have to be the one that dies?"

_Not giving Bonnie time to answer, Stefan yells at his brother._

"Damon! Why would you say that?! We're bringing Carrie back for **you.** Why would we use you as a sacrifice?!"

"Because Carrie's life is in me." _Stefan pauses, confused and shocked._ "I know it sounds odd, brother, but I've felt it...Ever since she died to save me. I've felt **different** somehow..."

"It's because Carrie didn't just use her magic to revive you, Damon. She literally passed her life force into you, so there was no way that she could've survived bringing you back." _Damon looks at Bonnie, and she continues._ "No, you aren't the one that has to die. We have to cover a dagger with your blood, and have to kill someone with it...That's not all of the spell, there's a lot more, but that's the basic part of it. Carrie's life force will bind with that of the person we have to kill, and then I have to transfer that into Carrie's body...You put it in a safe place, right Stefan?"

_Stefan is too shocked to answer immediately. All of the things he is being told are running through his mind, confusing him._

"Stefan?"

"Bonnie." _She turns to Damon._ "We hid Carrie's body in that underground cave, where we found the wall drawings about Klaus...The one where vampires can't go in." _Bonnie nods._

"We need to get it out of there...Emily said that the spell needs to be performed in the place where she passed her life force into you...The place where she died." _Damon stiffens._

"What else do we need for this spell?"

"Candles, a knife, some herbs that I have...And this spell has to be performed under a full moon. It'll give me more power to work with. It would help if we had Tyler there too."

"The mutt? Why?"

"She turned him into a hybrid, Damon. She gave him some of her blood, so he has it running in his veins too. The more we have of her blood, the better. It'll be easier to pull her over from the Other Side. Besides, you're a human now, so there's only so much of your blood we can take before you'll die too."

"Well, if this spell doesn't work, you can kill me...Either way, by the end of the full moon, I'll be with her..."

_Bonnie stares wide-eyed at Damon after what he has said._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Carrie's PointOfView)**

"Mom...I wish you were still here...There's so much going on that I still need you for..." I sat, perched on the roof of the Salvatore house, looking out over the wooded area all around.

I'd been watching Damon as I usually did, when Bonnie came in and started in on how she was supposed to bring me back. I'd been ecstatic, until it came to the part about needing a sacrifice. That's when I'd come up to the roof.

I'd died saving all of their lives, only for one of them to have to die to bring me back.

I wanted to have Damon-to touch him, to feel him, to _love_ him-but I didn't know if it was worth having someone die for. Someone who'd done nothing wrong, not like me. I'd done everything wrong in my life.

I heard the faint sound of a car engine and looked down to see something unexpected. Tyler's Barracuda had pulled up to the Salvatore house, and he and my Aunt Jess had gotten out. Curious, I decided to reenter the house.

I vanished from the roof and reappeared in the parlor, where much had changed since I'd left for the roof.

Stefan had vanished, Bonnie now had several jars of herbs and candles with her, and Tyler and my aunt were conversing with Damon. I went to them, deciding to listen in on what they were talking about.

My Aunt Jess said "If this is what needs to be done, than it's what needs to be done..."

Tyler seemed alarmed. "But just because we need someone to do this, doesn't mean it has to be you." My aunt turned on Tyler, wagging her finger in his face.

"Don't you try to tell me what I can and can't do. I appreciate everything you've done for my neice and I, but this is something I need to do for her too. If someone has to die for my Carrie to come back, it'll be me...It's all I can to do help her after she protected me..."

My eyes widened at my Aunt Jess. _She_ was the one that was going to die?!

I hurried across the room to Bonnie, the only one I knew of that could hear me.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, can you hear me?!" She didn't seem to be able to. I tried to touch her hand, but it just passed right through. She didn't even seem able to sense me.

"Guys, is everyone ready?" Everyone turned to look at Bonnie. "It's getting close to midnight, and we have to be at the Mikaelson mansion. The full moon's at it's highest around 12:30am."

Everyone started to file out the door, my Aunt Jess going with Tyler and Damon into Tyler's car. I saw Bonnie get into Damon's blue Camaro.

I groaned and vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing instantaneously outside what used to be the Mikaelson mansion. It looked somewhat decrepit with all the lights shut off and nobody inside.

Well, not _nobody._ I sensed the presence of another person there, another _ghost._ Confused, I went up to the house, and as I reached the door and was about to pass through, I heard a voice from behind me that sent chills up my spine.

"Carrie..." I turned to see someone I thought I'd never have to see again. Godwyn.

"What the hell are **you** doing here?! I killed you!"

"In case you haven't noticed we're both dead, remember?" He began to approach as he said this, and I backed away. "Relax, I can't hurt you... When you killed me, all my powers disappeared. I can't influence you or anyone on the Other Side."

"Guess you got what you deserved then, huh?" At my scorn, he looked taken aback.

"I never intended to try to kill you at first, but you were...stubborn. So willing to die to protect your precious _vampires_ that you called _friends._ Look how that ended up." I couldn't argue much with him there.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because I'm not going to be dead for long. _Damon_ and everyone are on their way here. Bonnie got a spell from the dead witches that can bring me back from the dead."

"I heard." I looked oddly at him, confused. "Just because i'm dead, doesn't mean I haven't been listening in on everyone's conversations like you have."

"Then why haven't I seen you before now?" He shrugged, and I became frustrated.

I was about to open my mouth to say something nasty, but he interrupted, saying "My guess is, it's because this is the spot where **both** of us died. I can't be completely sure, of course, because I have no contact with any other spirits, or people for that matter."

"You deserve to be left alone then, for what you did. You tried to kill me and the people I love, and tried to justify it by pointing out how horrible my life has turned out. I've gotten past being killed and turned by Damon, and I've even begun to get past him killing my parents! My like was beginning to get really good again, and you had to come around and ruin, and make me die."

"Except I didn't make you die. I hurt you, yes, but I didn't kill you. You chose to die when you chose to save Damon Salvatore." When I glared at him, he went back, saying "Though I suppose it's my fault you had to."

I turned from Godwyn and stepped off the small porch of the Mikaelson mansion, and watched how he seemed to study the house. I knew he was secretly trying to watch me, though.

"I never thought I'd be done away with by someone in league with Niklaus, least of all someone in my own dâmned family."

"Ignore Klaus...He left town anyway...For good." Godwyn raised an eyebrow. "What, don't you believe me? He left after I possessed Bonnie's body, apparently."

"I believe he left...I just don't believe that he will stay away for good." Now it was my turn to be confused again. "Niklaus knew that your friends were trying to find a way to bring you back from the dead, and that they were probably going to succeed. If he really loved you like he claimed, do you think he'll stay away? Don't you think he'll come back to see you once you've returned to _that_ side, just to make sure you're okay?"

"What's the point in all this?!" I threw my hands in the air, and heard many of the gravel rocks in the driveway shutter and shake. I lowered my hands and tried to calm myself.

"This is the place of our death, and we both died using a great amount of magic. You're more able to use your powers here. And my **point** in all of this is that I wanted to apologize, while I still had time. You are family, and I treated you terribly. Tried to kill you. What I'm saying is that I shouldn't have done that."

"It's a bit late for you to apologize."

"I suppose...Will you at least help me then?" I raised an eyebrow. Help me to pass on." I barked out a laugh, but Godwyn's facial expression didn't change.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"During your ritual, when your Bonnie sacrifices your aunt..." I grimaced. "...There will be a moment when the both of you are on this side, before your aunt passes on. I simply have to have hold of her and accompany her. But she has to be willing to bring me."

"How do you know so much about the ritual?" He was silent, and I guessed that had been one of the things he'd 'listened in' on. "i'll tell her something...Looks like they're here."

Both of our eyes turned to the driveway, where Tyler's Barracuda and Damon's Camaro were pulling up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A circle of five torches was spread in a wide circle around the area where I'd died, with many candles spread sporadically between. In the center of this arrangement sat Bonnie, Tyler, Damon, and my Aunt Jess, gathered by the side of a coffin. Stefan stood outside the circle, looking prepared to jump in if anything went wrong.

When the strange sensation spread through me that I knew meant Bonnie was channeling me, I went into the circle as well, keeping close beside Damon.

"Carrie's here...does everyone have their vials?" Damon, tyler, and my Aunt Jess each held up a small glass vial filled with cloudy liquid. "Drink it." they tipped the crystals back and I watched it disappear into their mouths.

Tyler begun coughing, and between retches, managed to force out "What the hell is that?"

"Vervain and Wolfsbane. I diluted it with water, but we need it. Because Carrie was vampire _and_ werewolf." Tyler glared at Bonnie, but managed to keep the burning mixture down his throat.

Next, Bonnie pulled a few things from a bag at her side. In the exact center of the circle, she laid a metal bowl, and raised a shining blade high in the air. the flames emitting from the candles and torches flickered and grew, their lights shining off the side of the varnished wood casket, and Stefan looked around worriedly. He stayed outside the circle though. I wondered idly if he even could enter the circle, now that the ritual had started.

She kneeled on the ground, and in the bowl she placed two more familiar herbs: Sage and Witchhazel. I wasn't surprised.

_"Phasmatos nos ad voditi oma koju..."_ The flames flickered again. Bonnie took hold of the knife and reached her hand out to Tyler. He placed his hand in hers and, as she put the blade of the knide to his wrist, she said _"Nudimo tämän veren ut ad nos."_

She cut the skin of Tyler's wrist and let his blood drip into the bowl. After a good minute or so she released his hand, which had almost healed. Next, she held her hand out to Damon.

_"Un asinis o seu mais amado kellele sa andsid oma elu ut posset in."_

Damon grimaced as Bonnie cut his wrist, and his dark blood began to pour into the bowl as well. She let him bleed a bit longer than Tyler had, and when he retracted his hand, she offered him a strip of cloth to tie his wrist that I hadn't seen her bring.

My Aunt jess took a deep breath then, knowing her time was coming. She stared over at the coffien that I was sure contained my deceased body, and tears welled in her eyes. I went up close to her, and kneeling down, remembered what Godwyn had said to me. My powers were increased here. I could do more.

Focusing on my Aunt Jess, I raised my hand to her face, and pressed my thumb against her pale skin. She gasped and I knew she felt me, and I wiped at her tears. A great smile spread across her face.

I looked at Bonnie and knew she knew what I was doing. She looked at the space where I was, and though she couldn't see me, looked grateful. I was comforting my aunt, making it easier for her to do what she needed to.

"I'll need some of your blood, Jessica." My aunt nodded and held out her arm, and Bonnie pressed the knife to her wrist, letting the blood flow. My aunt let out a yelp of pain and Tyler took her hand in his, comforting her. I put my hands over her other one, and she quieted, the smile coming back to her face a bit.

She muttered aloud "I can feel her, Carrie...She's really sitting here with us..."

I smiled as well, happy my aunt seemed to be ready to do what she needed.

Bonie swirled the contents of the bowl around a bit, muttering more of her spell.

_"Nos hoc sanguine, selles elus, reddere vitam at du har mistet."_ The flames from the torches rose again, and I watched in wonder as the contents of the bowl erupted in flames.

She swirled her hand over it and the flames dissipated, and she dipped the knife in this burnt mixture. It came out of the bowl coated in a black, sickly looking liquid. I felt the presence of Death, then.

Outside the circle, I saw Stefan tense as he knew what was coming. Godwyn approached from his standing place by the house, and watched in fascination. He knew his time was coming as well.

Bonnie motioned to my aunt, who laid on her back beside my coffin. She stroked her hand along the side of it, and I felt the pull of life stronger than ever. I was so _close_ to being alive again.

I was watching my aunt when, without warning, Bonnie screamed _"Ja seda elu ut leva igen!"_ She thrust the knife downward into my aunt's chest, directly into her heart.

Damon and Tyler jumped back several feet, and Stefan attempted to enter the circle. He couldn't, of course. I watched my aunt look up at the sky in wonder, before her eyes closed for good.

I felt the need to cry, and being so close to living again, tears actually began to leak from my eyes.

They didn't last long, though. Soon enough, someone else materialized within the circle of flames, someone who was the twin of the deceased body laying beside my coffin.

My Aunt Jess and I ran to each other, wrapping our arms around each other tightly. My Aunt Jess was crying too, but with a wide smile on her face.

"Carrie! I knew you were here! I felt you trying to touch my face..!"

"I know, Aunt Jess, I know! Oh, I wish Mom would've waited a while to pass on, she could've seen you too!"

"My sister was here?" I nodded fervently.

"Dad passed on when they both died, but Mom stuck around to watch me...She passed on too, right when Bonnie let me possess her to talk to everyone."

"Guess it's my turn, huh?"

Remembering Godwyn's request, I said "Someone would like to go with you...He can't pass on by himself."

She looked puzzled, until I gestured to Godwyn. He then entered the circle of fire unheeded, probably because he was part me.

My Aunt Jess exclaimed "But this is the guy that tried to kill you! That killed Damon!" I grimaced a bit.

"Yes...but he's been stuck here watching everyone else just like I have, and he can't unless you _want_ to take him along. Please, Aunt Jess."

My Aunt Jess looked at me, then looked at Godwyn up and down.

"I just don't want him to stay around and bother you...So yes, I'll do it. How?" Godwyn stepped up to my Aunt Jess' side and took her hand in his.

"As long as we do not lose physical contact, I am allowed passage. Carrie...there was a reason I was made not to pass on immediately." I raised an eyebrow. "More spirits on this side had an idea this ritual might happen, and when those spirits gave that spell to your witch, they told me something..."

"What is it?" What information could he possibly had that not even Bonnie had?

"Your witch may not know this, but you won't return to life as you were. You won't be a hybrid anymore. You'll be _mortal."_ My eyes widened in surprise.

I was about to ask more, but he and my Aunt Jess begun to fade. I waved what would be my last goodbye to my aunt as her and my former worst enemy faded into nothingness.

My attention went immediately back to the ritual at hand, which seemed to have taken no pause, despite everything I just encountered.

Damon and Tyler had hoisted my body out of the coffin and it now lay on the ground, Damon sitting by the head.

Bonnie held the bowl of that dark substance in her hand, and when she stirred it with the knife she'd used to kill my Aunt Jess, it seemed to darken further.

Bonnie took Damon's place by my head and held the bowl high above her head as she kneeled on the dirty ground.

_"Hoc munus vere ja elu jotta voitte vivere iterum!"_ The liquid in the bowl began to evaporate away, forming a cloud of black vapor that floated down to my body.

The pull of Life became strong now, and was dragging me over to my own body. I stepped forward and went willingly.

I kneeled down beside my body, seeing that Damon was holding my right hand in his, and Tyler was holding my left.

Heedless of them, the black mist began to settle over my body, reaching in every nook and cranny to cover me with a thin film. Some of it began to enter my body through my nose and mouth, and I knew it was time.

I maneuvered myself so that I was laying in the same position as my physical body, to make my return easiest.

I begun to feel the black mist traveling through my spirit body as well as my physical one, knotting together the invisible threads that held a spirit to it's body.

This went on for moments only, but the wait seemed like forever.

As the last of these spirit threads were tied and I was once again bound to my physical body, a jolt ran through me, arching my back and restarting the heart that held all those around me within.

My body settled and nobody moved, nobody even breathed.

"Carrie..?" I felt a rough hand on my face and knew it was that of Damon.

As I deeply inhaled my first new breath, my eyes opened themselves to see Damon's staring deeply into mine, full of the love and adoration I so longingly remembered.


	17. A New Life

**(Damon's PointOfView)**

I lifted the blanket covering Carrie's naked body, and marvelled at her.

Her

pale skin seemed lighter than before, her curves more prominent, her hair shinier, her entire body more...alive. That was the only way I knew to describe it.

She breathed and her chest moved slowly, and when I put my hands on her, I could feel how warm her body had become.

I lightly laid my head on Carrie's chest, and past the _whoosh_ of her breathing in and out, I could hear her heart beating strong in her chest.

"Damon..." Her smooth voice was like music to my ears, and the way she said my _name..._

I turned my head up to look her in the face, into into her beautiful blue-green eyes that shined as she watched me.

I stroked the side of her face and said "You have _no idea_ how much I miss the sound of your heart...And the way you look, the way you move, the way you talk...I miss everything about you."

Carrie smiled and said "Well, you don't have to miss me anymore. I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

"Promise?"

Carrie raised an eyebrow and said "Damon Salvatore, are you doubting that I'd stay with you through anything and everything? Didn't I just come back from Death to be with you again?"

I grinned and said "Relax, I was joking...It's just amazing to hear you say how much you love me."

"If you think that's amazing...Just you wait and see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Carrie's PointOfView)**

I caressed Damon's rugged, unshaven face, loving the feel of it after so many weeks of being able to feel nothing at all. His eyes shone with the emotions that he'd held inside for so long, waiting for me to come back to him.

When a tear appeared in the corner of his bright blue eye, I wiped at it with my finger.

"You have no idea how much I missed you too...How much I wanted to hug you and hold you and never let go..."

"Well, now you can..."

And I did.

I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck and kissed him. Tenderly at first, but as he put his hands on me and pressed his lips harder against mine, I became more urgent.

I found myself settled above Damon, our bodies in as close a contact as they could be, rubbing against each other, rediscovering how wonderfully they fit together. He slipped his hand between our bodies and fondled at my breasts as we kissed and rolled around in the blankets.

Now, with his body hovering slightly above mine, Damon entered me slowly, sensing my need for a slow introduction back into 'how things had been.'

I gasped the tiniest bit and he looked worriedly into my face, but I shook my head.

"It's feels so much different now that I'm not a hybrid anymore...I can feel _everything..."_

When I'd been a hybrid before I'd died, all I felt was the pleasure of doing things like this. Now that I wasn't anymore, I could feel the pleasure, the pain, and the way it all blended together to make me feel...wonderful.

And Damon let me feel everything he had to offer.

He moved against me with deliberate gentleness, letting me feel every stroke and letting the passion build up until I couldn't take it any longer. And he continued.

We did it over and over again, and I climaxed almost every single time. By the time we lay shivering on top of his sheets, sweat dripping off our bodies and soaking into the soft silk of the sheets and pillowcases, I was exhausted.

I had no more energy left, but that was alright. Damon lay just as drained as I was, and we held each other in his bed until the sun dipped below the horizon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was sometime later that I finally awoke, and it was dark outside. I looked beside me and saw Damon still deeply asleep, but even in slumber, his hand kept a tight hold on one of my wrists.

I gently pulled my arm out of his grip and stood, pulling his bed sheets off of me. I looked around and saw none of my clothes anywhere. I guessed they hadn't gotten the chance to get them from wherever they'd kept them.

I rifled through a drawer of Damon's and found a pair of his faded jeans and a light blue T-shirt, something I'd never seen him wear.

I chuckled to myself, thinking how he always liked to keep the 'bad-boy' look and wear dark clothes.

I put the clothes on and made my way down the stairs of the Salvatore house, looking to each for Stefan. I heard a small _thunk_ like the closing of a refrigerator and realized he was in the basement. Probably getting himself blood out of the fridge down there.

I tiptoed my way to the basement door just as he was coming out, and when he saw me, he jumped.

"Carrie..."

"Sorry...I keep forgetting to warn people when I'm coming." Since I'd come back from Death, things had been...different for me. One of them seemingly being the ability to move without a sound. "He's still asleep, if you're wondering."

"Okay...Want anything to eat? I'm sure we have normal people food somewhere in this house." I shook my head.

"Not hungry right now...I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" I looked towards the stairs and listened carefully, noting that Damon was still sleeping. I went into the parlor and stood by the fireplace, in the same spot where I'd possessed Bonnie only a short time ago, and where Klaus had last been in Mystic Falls.

It seemed like half a lifetime ago.

Without turning to face Stefan, I said "You know I'm not a vampire anymore, right?"

He nodded. "You said Godwyn's ghost told you you'd return as a human." I shook my head, and he looked confused.

"Not human, just _mortal."_

"Not human? I though you were supposed to be cured once you were brought back..?"

"There's no cure for lycanthropy, Stefan. I'm not done with the supernatural world just yet."

"Does Damon know yet?" I shook my head. "This is...incredible..." Stefan's eyes widened and his face froze.

"Stefan? What is it?"

"Tyler..." I looked oddly at Stefan.

"What about Tyler? He's fine, isn't he?" Stefan shook his head and I became panicked.

"You know what happens when a vampire dies, right? What happens to the people they've turned?" I nodded. "Don't you find it weird that there's nothing wrong with Tyler?" My own eyes widened.

"Give me your phone." Stefan pulled it out of his pocket and I quickly dialed Tyler's own phone number. It rang several times before he picked it up. "Tyler?!"

"Carrie? Is something wrong?!"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah...why?" He sounded extremely confused.

"There's some stuff we need to talk about, quick...How fast do you think you can get over here?"

"Well, I was just laying down...but if it's important, I'll be right over. By the way...when are you planning to come get all of your stuff? It's still over here in your room."

"I'll come get it eventually, don't worry...Just get over here."

"Okay, okay, I'll be there." He hung up and I gave the phone back to Stefan.

"Just because Tyler hasn't died, doesn't mean something didn't go wrong...Oh god, I hope he hasn't turned back..." Stefan raised an eyebrow and I said "If I came back as a werewolf, don't you think it's possible that Tyler turned back into a werewolf too?"

I really hoped not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock on the door and even before Stefan opened it, I knew it was Tyler.

They both came in the room and I stood, and Tyler embraced me in a hug.

"Hey lil sis, what's up? It's dâmn near one in the morning."

I took a deep breath. "Do you know what happens when a vampire dies?" He shook his head. "All the vampires he's created will die. I called you over here because...well, because you _didn't_ die." Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a good thing though? I'm a hybrid, not a vampire."

"That's the thing, though...you still should've died, or had some kind of reaction. Because of how **I** came back, we thought that maybe it'd happened to you too..."

"How you came back? What do you mean?" I sighed.

"Don't be so dense, Tyler. When Bonnie brought me back, you know I wasn't a vampire anymore, right?" He nodded. "So what else does that leave?"

There was a moments pause before he had a reaction that mirrored mine.

"No! I can't be a werewolf again, I can't!"

"Relax, there's a way we can test this..." I looked at Stefan and he went to Damon's liquor cabinet, where they also kept liquid vervain and wolfsbane.

He brought back a vial of clear liquid and I took it. When I uncorked it, I showed it to Tyler.

"Vervain. If you're still a hybrid, it'll still affect you. If not..."

"How do I know that's not wolfsbane?"

"Because wolfsbane can't do this." I put a bit of it on my finger and flicked it at Stefan, who jumped and rubbed at the spot where the vervain had splashed. "Sorry Stefan."

He nodded. "It's okay...Tyler, you need to do this. Whether you're a hybrid still or not, there is something very wrong here."

Tyler looked incredulously at both Stefan and I.

"Fine, give me the stupid vervain..." I handed him the vial and he took it slowly, and scrunched his face as he poured it on the back of his hand.

There was no searing of his flesh though, and he cursed loudly.

"How the **hêll** am I a werewolf again?! I understand you, Carrie, but how the hêll did this happened to me?!" I shook my head.

"I don't know...It can't have happened when I died, because you didn't turn into a werewolf right away...Maybe it happened because of the ritual Bonnie did."

"The one to resurrect you, you mean?" I nodded. "If that's why...then I'm not going to blame you. But I sure as **hêll** wanna know why it happened."

"You're not the only one..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped into Damon's bedroom, and saw that he was up and in the process of getting dressed. I sat on his bed and purposefully made a noise, and he turned to look at me.

His eyes immediately lit up. "Carrie...I was getting dressed, I was going to come find you..."

"It's 2am, were you really going to go search everywhere for me?" The look in his eyes told me he would've. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"What?"

He came and sat beside me on his bed, the gray button-up he had put on still open to reveal his flawless chest and abs.

I began working at the buttons as I talked. "When I came back, I wasn't a vampire anymore...you know that. But I soon figured out that I'm still a werewolf."

"Yeah, so?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not as dumb as everyone else in this tiny little town. You were born a werewolf, not turned. So there's no way that could've went away just because you...left..."

I smiled warmly as I looked back down at the shirt.

"Did you know that Tyler is now a werewolf again too?" When Damon didn't reply, I took it that he hadn't expected that. "We were wondering why Tyler didn't die like any other vampire when I died, and just earlier, we figured out that he turned back into a werewolf too...It's kinda put a stop to the happiness, a bit..."

"It shouldn't." I looked back up at Damon. He did the last couple of buttons himself and put his hands on either side of my face. "We spent so long trying to get you back...Gave up so much...Nothing, and I mean **nothing,** is going to get in the way of you living your life happy and free like you should."

I smiled. "Don't forget living my life happy and free with _you._ There's no way I'm giving you up now."

Damon leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, and I felt my cheeks grow warm. He smiled through the kiss and pulled back, eyes locked with mine.

"You know, we are awake..."

"But your brother's home." Damon shrugged.

"You think I haven't been home when he's had Elena over? It's my turn to have a little fun and bug my little brother at the same time."

"Isn't that what you always do?"

"Yeah, but not with _this_ kinda fun."

Smiling, I took the initiative this time and pushed Damon back onto the bed, and climbed atop him. When I pulled my shirt off and threw it behind me, he said "Hey, watch what you do with my shirt."

"Oh, but I thought you wanted to have a little fun? If your concentration obviously isn't on me, maybe I should leave..."

Damon grabbed my arms and pulled me down to him, and kissed me hard on the mouth again. He muttered against my lips "You're not going anywhere."

"Now _that's_ the Damon I remember...I think I miss him a little bit."

"Then maybe I should bring him back...I think the old me would've done something like this." He pulled hard at the back of my bra and I heard the hooks snap, and he threw it across the room as my breasts hung free. "Yeah, that sounds like me."

His mouth attached to my right nipple and I gasped, throwing my head back. He sucked and nibbled at it and I said "Thought you weren't a vampire anymore."

Without releasing my nipple from between his teeth, Damon's eyes looked up at me and he said "It's only right I get my fun with these before the kid takes them over."

I pushed Damon's head back so I could look him full in the face and said "The kid?"

"Now that we're both not vampires, you're gonna be a mom as soon as I can get you pregnant."

"And when was this decided?"

"I got a little advice from a former lover of yours..." I looked at him questioningly. "Klaus."

"Ah...So, what was this magical advice he gave you?"

"Live my life with you as amazingly as I could. Take care of you, love you, and give you anything you wanted, because that's what you deserve. And have lots of kids and make you a happy mother, and raise our kids right." At my wide-eyes, Damon shrugged. "I never thought about kids before, but he brought it to my attention...And I figured out that I _do_ want kids with you. As many as we can have before we're too old to have them."

I chuckled and said "You do realize I'll be the one having these kids, right? All these theoretical kids will be coming out of _my_ body, not yours."

"I'll help you as much as I can. You can stay in bed all day, I'll help you up and down the stairs, buy all the baby stuff we need, and you'll never have to do anything except hold the kid in your precious body for 9 months until it's ready to come out."

I laughed and lightly pushed Damon away.

"Well, all this babymaking business is gonna have to wait. You know we can't bring a child into the world while it's this...messed up."

He stroked my hair softly and said "I know..." Damon's blue eyes shone like sapphires as he spoke. "After we figure all this werewolf business and everything calms down, we'll start our family..."

I smiled and said "Sounds like a plan."

Damon's soft smile turned into a wicked grin as he said "But that doesn't mean we can't start trying early."

I giggled as he threw us both down on the bed and dragged the covers over our heads.


	18. Apologies

I knocked on Elena's door several times, looking around as I did. Damon was still at his house, not knowing I'd planned to come into town. He'd been asleep when I left, since it was just past seven in the morning.

Elena wasn't the one that answered the door, but Jeremy. He looked more than shocked to see me.

"Carrie...I thought..."

"I died?" He nodded. "I did...But I'm back now." And surprised Elena told him anything about what had happened to me. I hadn't even spoken to him myself in ages. "Is your sister home?"

He shook his head. "She didn't stay here last night, she stayed at Caroline's house with Bonnie...Where've you been staying? I haven't seen you in town in weeks."

So she hadn't told him _everything._ I was less surprised now.

"Oh, a lot of things have been happening lately, I've been...moving around. Which I'm sure your sister has told you almost nothing about."

"She thinks she's protecting me, when she knows that I wanna help. That I can help."

"She's your sister, it's what she does. Anyway, if she comes back, tell her I wanna talk...And tell her I'm back at the Salvatore house." Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "I told you you'd missed a lot."

"Apparently...Mind if I tag along? I need to talk to Stefan."

"About?"

"Oh, nothing much...Just stuff..." I stared hard at Jeremy and, using one of my many new found abilities, attempted to pry into his mind.

After several seconds, it began to work.

_I hope she doesn't find out...She'd tell Elena, and Elena would kill me if she knew I was getting involved with werewolf problems...I hope Tyler is already there, it'd suck if we had to pick him up..._

I chuckled to myself and said "Come on, let's go. And I'll be sure not to say anything to Elena."

He looked relieved, and not suspicious in the least that I'd read his mind. Which made it all the better.

It was my aim to keep this particular ability a secret, as long as I could. It was very...useful.

Jeremy joined me in Damon's blue Camaro and I hurried back to the Salvatore house, not seeing a single

police officer along the way. It was a short 10 minutes before we got there, and Damon was waiting outside when we did. I wasn't surprised. I'd picked up on his worried thoughts just before I'd come upon the boarding house.

I walked up to him and he put his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back and said "You were asleep, and I needed to go into town...I'm sorry I left without saying anything..."

"I was just...I thought something happened to you, I was going to go out and look for you, but my car was gone..."

"Well, I'm back now...With a little bit of company." Damon turned his head to look at Jeremy, who was just going in the house. I lowered my voice and said "He's here to talk with Stefan about Tyler being a werewolf...I think it's safe to assume Tyler told him about changing back."

"What else does he know?"

"How I died, but not much else. I don't think he knows that your a human, though. Or that I'm just a werewolf too."

Damon scoffed and said "Just a werewolf? What about your witch side? And all that extra stuff you can do now?"

"Shh!" I looked towards the house and listened, and heard Stefan talking with Jeremy. Good, he hadn't heard. "I don't want anyone knowing about all of that...They might not accept me back so easily if they find out I'm not exactly 'normal.'" Damon raised an eyebrow. "Normal for this town, anyway. Someone who can sneak up on a vampire, read people's minds, and...float things...is pretty far out there. Even for Mystic Falls."

Damon smirked and said "Float things? Do you call us making ravenous love on my bed while it was raised ten feet in the air 'floating things?'" I chuckled at the memory. "Exactly. And I know from Bonnie that it's not a regular witch thing either. So, like I said I'm pretty dâmn sure you're more than _just a werewolf."_

"Okay, okay, are you done yelling at me?" The smirk turned into a grin. "Let's go inside before Stefan gets antsy."

Damon took me by the hand and we entered the house, going into the parlor where Stefan and Jeremy were. He looked at me oddly as we came in, and I knew he still wasn't exactly 'warmed up' to me yet. I'd be weirded out if someone I was told had died showed up on my doorstep, too.

"Carrie..." My eyes shifted to Stefan. "I was just talking with Jeremy about Tyler...About how he turned back into a werewolf, like you did."

"I know. I still have supernatural hearing, remember?" He smiled and nodded. "So, come up with anything we haven't thought of yet?"

They both shook their heads and Stefan spoke again. "We know it has something to do with your family, since both you and Godwyn kept your powers when you turned...Something, maybe your magic, passed to Tyler and kept him alive..." I nodded. Stefan, Damon, and I had been through that scenario, and thought it most likely.

Damon nudged me and I looked at him. "Shouldn't we stop wasting our time wondering about this? If it has something to do with your family, shouldn't we be finding out who that family is?"

I nodded and looked back at Stefan. "He's right...If it's something from my bloodline, we need to trace the blood back."

Jeremy pitched in with "But how far? Wasn't Godwyn like 800 years old?"

I sighed and said "We need to go back as far as we can go..." He looked at me oddly. "To find the first ones of my family. Of the werewolves on my dad's side, and the witches on my mom's side..."

I knew that if we looked back, I'd find things I didn't like. I knew that purely from the fact of how many of my family had been killed, that I knew of.

Stefan said "We can go to Richmond and look through their records, see about your family that's lived here...Do you know of any other places your family is from?"

"Ireland, that's where Godwyn said he was from...And Scotland too, from my dad's side of the family. Anywhere else, I don't know."

"Well, if it ends up that we have to go there to track your family, we will." I looked at Stefan oddly.

"Go to Europe? To track down my family?" It was...I don't know. Wonderful. Terrible. Confusing. "First, let's stick with my family here..."

Stefan nodded. "When do you want to go? We can leave anytime."

I looked at Jeremy. "Don't you have school still?"

He shrugged. "This is more important." I sighed.

"I guess we should go as soon as we can...I'll call Tyler, he'll want to come with."

Stefan, Jeremy, and Damon all nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damon, I've been thinking of something..."

"What?" He only looked at me momentarily, as he had to keep his eyes on the road. We'd been driving for about an hour now, trailing behind Tyler's Barracuda with him and Jeremy inside, and Stefan and Elena in his Porsche behind us.

"I can contact the dead, so why can't I try to find some of my family that way?"

His voice was filled with worry and apprehension as he asked "And _who_ would you try to contact?"

"Well..." This was the part _I_ was apprehensive about. "I know it might sound crazy, but for my mom's side of the family, I could contact Godwyn. He was like me and he's a lot older, so he could give us good information."

"And for your dad's side?"

"I don't know anyone on his side of the family besides him...so I guess that's who it'd be."

I saw Damon's hands tighten on the steering wheel, but I couldn't tell if he was angry or worried. And I knew it might've been wrong to do it to him, but I pried into Damon's mind.

I made it known to him that I was listening, and he began speaking to me thorough his thoughts.

_Are you sure you're ready to talk to him? Your father?_ I could tell from his mental voice that he was worried about me.

_I don't know, Damon...I thought you'd be angry that I wanted to talk to Godwyn._

_I'm not stupid, I know he can help. But...your father...and what I did..._

_My mom forgave you for what you did, and I'm sure my dad did too. Because __**I've**__ forgiven you for it._

Damon smiled and took my left hand in his right.

_Will you need the candles and all that stuff to do it?_

_I don't know...I can try to do it right now._

I saw Damon nod and I settled back into the seat, and took a deep breath. I squeezed his hand tighter in mine and I felt him squeeze back, and it helped me relax.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply and reached out with my mind, reached out to the Other Side and beyond. I visualized my father the last time I'd seen him alive, in the backyard of our house, his brown hair rippling in the slight breeze.

_"Phasmatos Vanex, On di mox, Fero Audio!"_ I gripped Damon and the door handle tightly as a tingling feeling spread through my mind, and someone else began to take over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Damon's PointOfView)**

"Carrie, did it work?"

"Considering I'm looking at my killer through my daughter's eyes, I assume it did." The voice that was coming out of Carrie's mouth wasn't hers. From a distant, vague memory, I knew it to be that of her father. "Let me be the first to say you're an idiot."

"Okay, I deserve that..."

"And worse!" Carrie/her dad let go of my hand and raised them to her/his face and examined them. "I wished my daughter would never become like me...Yet you made her that way. You made her a killer. If you would've never bothered with her, my wife and I could've raised Carrie right, instead of leaving her to do it herself."

"I know! I'm sorry I killed you and turned Carrie, but I've been doing everything I can to fix it. Carrie died to save me and I brought her back, made it so she's not a vampire anymore, and I'm trying to help her figure out what is wrong with her and the rest of your wife's family."

She/he was quiet for several moments.

"Carrie has shown me some of her memories of you helping her...Though I certainly don't approve of what you two have been _doing_ together." I couldn't help but smirk. Carrie's dead father was yelling at me for sleeping with his undead daughter. It was hilarious. "She tells me you need to know the names of my family. Why?"

"We're tracing the family as far back as we can, to see if something can tell us why Carrie is the way she is. How she can be a vampire/werewolf hybrid, but still be a witch. The one that made her die, Godwyn, was like that too. A vampire with witch powers, he was an ancestor of your wife's. And since she's a werewolf too, we thought it'd be a good idea to trace your family too."

Carrie/her dad nodded. "My father's name was Johnathan Macleod, and my grandfather was Dylan."

"Macleod...wait, how is that name from both of you?"

"And here I thought you were an intelligent former vampire. My wife and I had the same last name before we met. The Macleod name only goes back to my great grandfather in my family, though. We're originally from the Douglas family."

"Are there any other famously powerful families you're a part of?"

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough, vampire."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Carrie's PointOfView)**

I inhaled sharply as I felt the spirit of my father leave me, but not without a parting word.

_I hope you've made the right choice with him, Carrie...I love you._

I sent out _I love you too, daddy_ just as he was leaving me, and I hoped he got the message.

I turned my head and looked at Damon, and he said "We're almost there...Did your father always act like that?"

I shook my head. "I was sour towards you when I first met you in Mystic Falls, wasn't I? He's just...worried. And so am I."

"Well, you and him aren't the only ones..."

I looked ahead at Tyler's Barracuda, just turning into a large parking lot, attached to an official building. A sign indicated that it was the library.

"So, are the records public, or will we need Stefan to compel all the staff?"

Damon laughed. "It's public information...though we'd have to pay to see it, so I might have Stefan compel them anyway."

I smiled and said "You miss being a vampire, don't you?"

As we got out of the car, he said "Oh, you have _no_ idea. But being a human has it's perks too."

"Such as?"

Stefan was just getting out of his Porsche, and Damon deliberately looked at him as he said "Like making love all night with my werewolf wife, to annoy my little brother. And make babies."

Stefan shook his head and laughed, and I nearly broke out in hysterics.

Stefan and Elena, Tyler and Jeremy, and Damon and I all headed into the library, down into the basement where the public records were kept. Familial information was way near the back of the large room, and occupied several whole shelves.

"Okay...we should divide the work. Tyler, Damon, and I will look up records for my mom's side of the family...Godwyn's side. Do you mind, Stefan?" He shook his head, as did Elena. Jeremy looked indifferent. "My dad's name was Johnathan Macleod, and my grandpa was Dylan Macleod. Earlier than that it goes back to the last name Douglas, okay?"

Everyone nodded.

Stefan and I, the only ones besides Tyler with superhuman speed, quickly scanned the shelves for books and records from the right time periods, and pulled them all out and set them on the table. There were quite a few.

While Damon and Tyler worked on my mother's family, I went to one of the computers and began searching far back, to see if there was anything on Godwyn when he came to America. If he was looking for me as long as he said he was, then he had to've had some kind of land or houses.

I irately discovered several minutes later that it wasn't true. There was nothing under his name in the state or country under Godwyn's name that I could find. Tapping my fingers on the desk, I wondered...

I typed in my own name and up popped several things. Deeds for houses, and the land they were sitting on. Cars and a boat also, waiting in escrow for me.

I stared at the computer screen for several minutes, almost unwilling to comprehend what I was seeing. This was public knowledge. I couldn't imagine what was waiting for me out of sight.

"Damon..." There was a shuffle as he stood out of his seat and came over to me. "I think we should stop over at the courthouse..."

"Why?" I pointed at the screen and he quickly scanned it over. "How..?"

"Godwyn." He nodded slowly, eyes still on the screen. "If he left a bunch of things for me, it means he knew I'd come looking eventually...Maybe he left something about his own family, where our witch blood comes from."

"Good, because there's nothing in here about your mom's family...It's like she never even existed in the state of Virginia."

I ran my fingers through my long hair, severely irritated. So Godwyn wasn't the only one in my mom's side of the family that liked to hide...

"Oh my god!" I slammed my fists down and everyone looked over. "What in the hêll is so horrible about my family that someone had to erase them from history?! Why can't I just look up the name 'Macleod' and find a bunch of crap from 800 years ago?"

"Because you're not looking in the right place." I spun to see someone walking over. It was a kid, maybe 17 or 18. "This library doesn't go that far back. You'd have to head to DC or another national place to go any farther back than the discovery of America."

"Shît...You work here kid?" He nodded. I sighed and said "Stefan, would you?"

Stefan was instantaneously in front of him, holding him on either side of his face.

The kid began to fight back, but Stefan compelled him and said "You'll forget we were ever here. You'll put all of this back and won't tell anyone it was ever out. Understand?" He nodded and Stefan released him, and he began picking up the books we'd taken out.

Not looking at the others, I said "So, any of you that aren't able to go to DC, I suggest you start heading back to Mystic Falls now...Elena, Jeremy."

Jeremy immediately protested. "Come on! Even you agreed that I shouldn't be kept out of everything!"

"Jeremy, calm down." He stared at Elena like she'd gone crazy. "Carrie's right. It's really far, and could be dangerous. Besides, we have school..."

"You leave me out of everything."

"Jeremy." He looked at Damon now, who I didn't expect to speak. "Nobody's in danger so far. We're just trying to figure out why Carrie's family is the way it is, and why Tyler survived when she died. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Besides the fact that it obviously is. If all of you are willing to possibly travel across the ocean to a different country and risk leaving Mystic Falls without someone to protect it, then I'm pretty sure I should be worried."

I sighed. He was right. "Still, you don't need to come...and we won't be leaving the town unprotected...Because Stefan will be going back with you."

"Carrie, I'm not sure that's a smart thing to do...Tyler and Damon are susceptible to be compelled, and what if a vampire attacks? You won't be able to defend yourself."

I sighed. "I'm not just a werewolf, remember? And Tyler is here too."

"Carrie..."

I groaned, and spoke to Stefan through his mind.

_Stefan._ His eyes widened and I knew he was hearing me. _I can do a lot more than what you know. Go with Elena and Jeremy. I'll keep Damon and Tyler safe._

_But what if someone attacks you? What if you die again? We can't bring you back a second time._

"I know." Everyone except Stefan and Damon looked at me oddly. Damon knew I'd been speaking to Stefan through his mind. "Tyler?"

"I already know." He took out his keys and tossed them to Jeremy, and said "Crash my car and you're a dead man." Jeremy chuckled nervously.

"Sorry you guys came out here for nothing." I turned to Damon and said "Courthouse. They might have information on Godwyn if he left all of that stuff for me."

He nodded and looked at Stefan. "Don't know when I'll see you next, brother. Goodbye, Stefan."

Stefan nodded and said "Goodbye Damon. Take care of him, Carrie." I nodded and watched as he led Elena out by her hand, and Jeremy followed after.

One they were a safe distance out, Tyler said "We really might not come back from this, huh?"

I shrugged. "I know for a fact we're going to find some dangerous stuff, so maybe not. I don't even know if we'll come back alive from whatever we find."

"This is...wow. I never thought I'd get ready to die with my little sis and her ex-vampire boyfriend. Definitely _not_ how I imagined my life ending."

I chuckled and said "Well, at least we'll have an adventure. And it's not _certain_ that we'll die...

Damon snickered and said "Yeah, just very very extremely probable."

"It was very very extremely probable that I was going to kill you, once upon a time. You're still here, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure whoever or whatever we find isn't going to change sides and fall in love with me like you did."

"Oh, don't be so cynical. Maybe it'll be another long-lost relative of mine, but this one will have some sympathy for us."

"Ha! That's hilarious."

I made a face at Damon as I lead the way out of the library basement.


	19. Ireland

As we stepped off of the plane, each of us with only a backpack full of clothes on us, I sniffed at the air and said "It smells different here, doesn't it?"

Tyler laughed and said "Yeah. It doesn't smell like a vomit-filled dirty diaper like that plane did."

Damon said to him "That's only because you were sitting next to a baby."

"Well, beg my pardon if I didn't get to sit next to my true love that I brought back from the dead, just so we could join the mile-high club without thinking little ol' Tyler would notice." I laughed.

"You're just irritated because you've been on an airplane for a day straight. You'll feel better once we get outside."

"I better...Ugh, I can still smell that baby..." Tyler shuddered and I burst into laughter.

Outside of the airport, we hopped into a taxi and I told the driver we wanted to go into the city, to the O'Callaghan Stephens Green Hotel. It was the best,

cheapest hotel I could find on short notice.

"One question Carrie...How do you know where we're going, and how are we going to pay..?"

"Technically that's two, Damon." He shrugged. "I looked up the hotel on my phone before we left, and I used my bank card in the airport to take out a load of cash." I unzipped my bag and reached down underneath my clothes, and pulled out a thick roll of bills. Damon's eyes widened as I stuck it back in and said "I'm not an idiot, Damon, I knew we'd need the money."

From the front seat, Tyler said "And I have a helluva lot more than she does, so we'll be set for however long we're here."

"Oh, shove it Tyler." He laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay...so where do we check first?"

I flipped through the papers I found at Godwyn's place back in Virginia, which was a detailed list of our family from him directly down to me, and also from his parents on back. He went as far back as our family went, which we'd found extremely helpful. Which was why we were in Ireland in the first place. According to these papers, and to Godwyn when I'd done a séance, some of his family was still alive. In particular, his son Aidan. And he was living in the city.

"Carrie?" I looked up at Damon. "Where do we check first?"

I shrugged. "All he knew was that Aidan was somewhere in the city. If any of the other family is still alive, he'd definitely be in contact with them...Do they have phone books here?"

"Yes, they do." Tyler walked in the room and threw a book down on the bed and said "You're welcome."

I made a face and started flipping through the book, looking for my last name.

"Do you really think he'd keep his last name?"

"I sure as hêll would hope so. He owes that much to his father, doesn't he?" I found the M's and scanned down the page, and found only two Macleods in the city of Dublin. "There's a man and a woman listed, at the same address...! I looked up at Tyler and Damon, who were waiting expectantly. "It's not far from here, I think...Tyler, map."

He held up his cell phone and said "Navigation."

"Oh, ha ha ha, so funny. He lives on...Drury Street." Tyler's fingers sped over the screen of his phone and I said "Where is it?"

His mouth spread into a smile as he said "It's five minutes away...So should we just go now?"

I looked at Damon, who shrugged. "The sooner, the better."

I got up and pulled on a jacket, since it was getting pretty dark out.

We hurried out and Damon and I clasped hands as we followed behind Tyler. He led us a couple of blocks up the street and we turned a corner, and I said to Damon "It's pretty nice, for being in the city."

"Says the girl who grew up in the country."

"I did not! It was just a really small town." Damon chuckled. "Hey, you have no room to talk. You lived in Mystic Falls before it was even a town...You villager." Damon mocked offense, and I giggled. "What? It's true."

"There wouldn't even be a Mystic Falls if it weren't for me...So you should be more thankful."

I nodded and said "True. I'd also be human, and we would've never met. And I wouldn't be rolling in the sack with you every night because of your odd request for an heir."

"Will you two shut it back there?" Tyler groaned. "You're gonna make me sick."

Damon snickered and said "Oh relax, it's not as if you don't know what's going on anyway."

"Which is exactly why I dread having a hotel room directly next to yours."

We turned another corner and headed up what I took to be Drury street. We walked about a block and a half before coming up to number 8, a nice little shop with an apartment situated above it.

"So, whose gonna go up and ask for Aidan?" I glared at Tyler. "What?"

"How about we go in the shop and ask? I'm sure they know who lives above them."

"Good idea."

"Of course...Because it was _my_ idea." Tyler made a face and entered the shop, holding the door open for Damon and I. "Why _thank you,_ Tyler." He made another face and I laughed.

The modest little sandwich shop had a few tables and chairs, and a long counter filled with different meats and cheeses and breads, and a short blonde woman standing behind it.

When I walked up she said "'owaya, 'oy may oi 'elp yer?"

Damon and Tyler both looked confused and I laughed at their expressions.

"Oi'm lookin fer Mr. Macleod, 'e lives upstairs."

"Ah! Oi didn't realize yer were an Oirish lassy!" We both laughed. "Mr. Macleod is actually me 'usban', Aidan. 'e's down at due 'airy Lemon pub. May oi ask why you're lookin for 'im?"

"Oi'm a distant relative av 'is. Oi came as a surprise visit."

"That's wonderful! De pub is jist down de street, pray ter Bejasus 'e's not too trollied. Take 'er 'andy!"

"Take 'er 'andy!" I turned and led Damon and Tyler out of the shop and said "Let's go."

Tyler looked at me, bewildered, and said "Where?! I had no idea what either of you were saying! And how can you even talk like that?!"

"I can talk like that because I'm not an idiot. And my grandparents were Irish, in case you forgot, so I learned from them. And she said Aidan is in the Hairy Lemon pub down the street, we passed it on the way here."

Tyler was silent as I took Damon's hand again and we walked back down the street, in the lead this time.

He muttered in my ear "You never told me that?"

"I also never told you I visited here with those same grandparents when I was 13."

"What else haven't you told me?"

"I could say the same thing to you, Damon." His mouth pulled up in his trademark smirk as we reached the pub.

I went in first, followed by Damon and Tyler. They both looked around as if they'd never seen the inside of a bar before, and I laughed inwardly. We went back into the bar section of the place, which was a bit crowded for a weekday night.

I went to the barman and said "'ey! Oi'm lookin for an Aidan Macleod."

He pointed and said "Last wan at de end."

Even without the words, I could've picked Aidan out of the place had it been full. He looked _exactly_ like Godwyn, maybe a decade or so younger.

I weaved my way over to him, barely even paying attention to Damon and Tyler now, and from how his eyes met mine he seemed to be waiting for me.

When I got up to him, he said "Yer de juicy boyd dat lied ter me wife at our shop?"

I spoke in regular English, knowing full well he could too.

"I didn't lie to your wife, Aidan. I am related to you."

He snickered and said "Impossible."

"Why? Because the rest of your family was killed by Niklaus Mikaelson 800 years ago?" His eyes shot up to meet mine and his face filled with dread.

"Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Carrie Macleod. I was sent here by your father, Godwyn, to find you. We...need your help."

"My father? Is he alive. Is he here?!" I shook my head, and his face fell.

"He's dead, has been for a few weeks...Because I killed him." Aidan's hand flew to my throat and I felt him squeeze. I used my witch powers to give him thousands of brain aneurysms, like Bonnie always did to Damon, and Aidan's hand fell away. "I'd suggest you not do that again."

_Why did you kill him?"_ I pointed to where Tyler and Damon had sat at the bar.

"See that man right there, with the blue eyes? Your father killed him, simply because I was in love with him. So I killed your father." He grumbled. "Then I used all my magic to bring Damon there back, and I died too."

He eyed me as he said "So how are you here now?"

"Those two and a few friends of ours brought me back from the dead."

"I didn't think that was possible..." I shrugged. "So...why do you need my help?"

"A lot of big things have been happening in my town that concern our family. We came here because we need your help to track down our family, all the way back to the beginning. Your father left a few names for us, but we knew you would be our best bet, since our family comes from here."

"And why should I do it?"

I sat down beside him and said "Haven't you ever wondered why you can do magic, even when you're a vampire? The laws of nature state that this is impossible, yet our family seems to be the only ones that can do it." Aidan deliberated for a few seconds, then nodded. "I used to be a vampire and werewolf hybrid, but could still use magic. Now that I'm back from the dead, I'm just a werewolf that can use magic. Him," -I pointed to Tyler- "I had turned into a hybrid, but he survived when I died, and now he's a werewolf again as well."

Aidan looked confused. "How..?" I held up a hand.

"And that one," -I pointed to Damon- "He used to be a vampire, but when I brought him back from the dead, he became a human for the first time in 145 years. And now that I'm back, I can do a lot more than any witch, werewolf, or vampire could ever do."

"Like what?"

_Like speak to you through your mind._ Aidan almost stumbled back off of his barstool.

"You...We...We need to get out of here. Now. Get your friends and bring them outside."

Aidan sped out while I went to Damon and Tyler, who'd already started drinking in the time they were waiting.

"Come on guys, we gotta get outta here."

Damon turned and said "Why? I thought Aidan was here."

"He is...And he's waiting outside for us." I slapped a bill down on the bar and they both stood up, and we exited together out into the crisp night air.

Once out, Aidan said "I don't know how or why any of this is happening...I don't know why our family is the way it is, or if there's even anyone out there that does know..."

"Are there other members of our family here, though? Older ones?"

He nodded. "Only one here in town though...Every couple of generations, another one of us would be turned into a vampire, none of us knew why...The other one here is my great-grandfather, Seamus. We'll go and see him tomorrow, but for now, you just go and get some sleep. Be in my wife's shop by 9 am, I'll have Seamus there..."

"Can either of you go out in the daylight?"

Aidan shook his head. "We've heard of some vampires that have the tools to, but we have never been able to make them."

"Damon?" I turned to him and he raised an eyebrow. "Can I have your ring?"

He took it off and tossed it to Aidan, and said "I'd better be getting this back."

He nodded. "This will allow me to walk in the day?"

"Yes."

"I'll keep it safe for you. If it's not too much trouble..." He took a ring off his left hand and tossed it to me, and I saw that it was a wedding band. "My wife would sure like to see me some other time than in the dark of the night. Can you spell that ring?"

I nodded and slipped it onto my thumb. "I'll have to wait until the morning to spell it, but yes, I can do it."

"Thanks, a lot. I'll be seeing you in the morning, then." Aidan waved a bit before he turned from us and sped up the street.

Damon looked oddly at me again and asked "Are we absolutely sure this is the right thing to do? What if this other guy has a grudge on you for killing Godwyn?"

I shrugged. "Then he has a grudge. I don't really care, as long as we get what we came here for. And, if need be...I'll spell someone to get information."

"You know, you're starting to act a lot more like evil Carrie."

I laughed. "Is that entirely bad? At least the evil me knew how to get what she wanted from everyone, even those dead witches."

"Evil you was also in love with Klaus, and threatened to tear apart Mystic Falls if you didn't get what you wanted." I cringed a bit. "Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's okay Damon, it's not as if we all don't know it was true...And we'll probably have to end up telling it all to Aidan and his great-granddad anyway, so I just need to get over it..."

"No, you don't. Most of that wasn't your fault...even the Klaus part."

I scoffed and said "Yeah, right..."

"Was it my fault that I fell in love with you? Or that you fell for me too?"

I looked at Damon oddly and said "Who _are_ you? My Damon would never say my love affair with Klaus was just 'okay' with him."

He smiled and said "I'm new Damon, remember? I'm nice, new, human Damon. Though..." His finger crept under the edge on my shirt as he whispered "Old Damon is just _dying_ to make another appearance."

"Well, I hear that the walls in the hotel are pretty soundproof..."

He grinned. "Why don't we test that out?"


	20. Family Ties

Out from under the bright Irish sun, Damon, Tyler and I stepped into Aidan's empty sandwich shop. His wife was just coming out of the back, and didn't look surprised to see us.

"Aidan warned me yer were comin'."

"Warned?"

"Aidan towl me waaat yer an' yisser mucker are, an' waaat you're 'ere for. 'tis fierce people you're tryin' ter fend, oi 'ope yer nu

dat."

"We're prepared for whatever might happen...Me and my fiancé have both died once, and if it happens again...At least we'll find out the truth."

"Oi admire a brave doll loike yer. Folly me." She turn and led us into the back room, and to a staircase that led to the apartment above. Up there, we saw Aidan standing by the closed windows with an older looking version of himself. "I'll go get yer sum drinks."

"Blud for me an' me grandson, dearie!" The older one came to us, a smile on his face. "Aidan called me last last noight, said a mysterious member av de family 'ad cûm ter clap 'imself...I 'av ter admit, oi didn't believe it 'imself at first."

"I probably wouldn't believe it either, if I was you. Did he tell you everything?"

Seamus nodded. "Yer man sure did. Oi didn't believe much av waaat yer man said though, 'til yer jist chowed up o'course. Oi can smell de werewolf on yer. An' yisser mucker."

I pointed to Tyler and said "That would be Tyler Lockwood, one of my best friends. Think of him as a brother." They shook hands briefly. I motioned to Damon and said "And this my fiancé, Damon Salvatore."

"A Salvatore, eh? Oi tart Klaus would've killed her aff while yer man wus in America. Yer man said nathin' av yer whaen yer man came ter clap me, though."

_"What?!_ Klaus came to see _you?"_ Seamus looked confused, as if Klaus' visitation to him was abnormal. "What did he say?"

"Not much. Oi'm wan av de first vampires yer man created, so yer man visits whenever yer man passes through Oirlan'. Actually...'e did menshun yer, Carrie. Said yer were 'is 'true love' dat got 'stolen away', or somethin' loike dat. Guess oi nu who stole yer." I shifted uncomfortably, and I could almost feel the waves of anger rolling off Damon.

I could hear it in his voice too, when he started speaking. "Look, we're not here to talk about that traitor of a hybrid. We're here to find out about your dâmned family, so let's get to talking about it."

Seamus laughed and said "Gran' so, if you're dat anxious, we'll git ter it. Whaen oi wus young, me family knew de Mikaelson family. Oi wus a few years older than their Finn an' Elijah, de others weren't born yet. De plague came through our village an' decimated everythin', includin' me auld pair."

Oh god...If I have to find out my family is connected with Klaus' in some way...

I had an urge to vomit.

Seamus, meanwhile, continued. "De family lef for another lan', an' oi stayed behind. Tree av dem came back years lay-ra, though. Elijah an' two oi didn't nu. Klaus an' Rebekah. Oi got really boke, me wife an' kids couldn't rely on me anymore...an' Klaus offered ter 'elp me. Cos Elijah 'ad towl 'imself av our friendship whaen we were younger. Yer man turned me, an' we're stayed lads ever since. Though last week wus de first time yer man came ter clap me in years...an' waaat yer man wus lookin' for wasn't so different from waaat you're lookin' for, Carrie."

"What do you mean?"

"Yer man wus asked aboyt our family, seem as yer are. Yer man didn't say for waaat, though."

"That lying sonofa..." I could hear the anger again in Damon's voice, and I put my hands in his. "He said he'd stay away _for good."_

"Damon, you've gotta calm down...Klaus said he'd stay away from Mystic Falls only, remember? Maybe he's wondering about the same thing we are, about the magic."

"He said he'd stay away from you too, remember? You chose me, not him..."

"And so far he has stayed away...Seamus, did you tell him anything about the family?"

He nodded. "An' I'll tell yer de seem tin' oi towl 'imself. Somethin' oi 'enny ever towl anyone else, jist cos av waaat it means. An' de fact dat dis person wud kill me if they foun' oyt."

Kill? A vampire/witch almost as old as Originals themselves?

"What?"

"'tis aboyt de original witch."

I raised an eyebrow. "The one that made the Original Vampires?" He shook his head.

"Naw, not Esther. Oi mean de original witch, de first ever witch dat ever came into dis warrld." My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. Seamus chuckled and said "Yeah, that's de seem reacshun Klaus 'ad whaen oi towl 'imself."

"The _first ever_ witch? Like the first person to ever be able to use magic _ever?_" He nodded. "And she's still _alive?"_

"Aye, an' livin' over in Scotlan'. If yer go ter 'er, yer may be able ter fend oyt waaat makes us different from other vampires."

"And why would she know?"

"For wan, she's de oldest livin' creature on planet Earth. Two, she's de most powerful witch ever, so ah've seen. An' third, you're directly related ter 'er through our blud. Or so she's towl me. An' oi suppose she wud nu..."

I barely heard anything past the word _related._

In my frozen fear, I turned to Damon, and saw a similar shocked expression on his face.

I managed to force out "Damon..."

He nodded. "We...should call Stefan...He needs to know about this..."

I nodded and looked over at Tyler. He was busying himself with glasses of wine Aidan's wife had brought up. I noticed as she came back in the room, two glasses of a very familiar substance in her hands.

She took them to Aidan and Seamus, who thanked her graciously for the blood.

Aidan turned to me and said "Now that you know all of that...Can I have my wedding ring back?"

"Oh, yes, here..." I took it off my finger and handed it to him, and said "I spelled it this morning. Why don't you give him Damon's ring and open us these blinds?"

Seamus looked at Aidan oddly as he handed Damon's daylight ring to him, and said "Waaat is dis for?"

"You'll see." He put it on just before Aidan wrenched the blinds open. Seamus dove for the shadows, but once he saw that he wasn't being burned, a look of glee speed across his face. "Glad, I take it?"

"'ell aye! 'tis been dâmn near a millennia since ah've 'oofed in de sunlight!"

"I'm afraid you can't keep that one, but if you get me something of yours, I can put the same spell on it."

"I'd pure much appreciate dat, Carrie." He looked over at Aidan and said "Sorry, but oi tink ah've found me new favorite grandchild."

"Oh, shut it granddad." The way they interacted, both laughing and poking fun at each other, made me miss my own grandparents.

"Seamus, if we could finish this bit of business...How do you know the first witch?"

"Well, oi wus travelin' through Scotlan' sum foive centuries ago, an' 'ad a run-in wi' dat younger brah'der av Klaus', Kol. Yer man wus cheesed aff at 'is brah'der for somethin', oi got caught up in it, ended up almost dyin'. Blair chowed up an' drove 'imself away, an' after spendin' a bit av time wi' 'er, she towl me aboyt bein' family. On de condishun oi towl nobody, t'be sure."

"Why did she tell you?"

"Oi don't rightly nu. She never towl me 'er reasons. She jist said dat if me or our family wus ever in danger again, ter go ter 'er ter 'elp. Doesn't 'elp dat our family scattered ter de winds ages ago."

"We discovered that when we tried to trace our family back in America...Do you have any way to contact this Blair? Or a particular place we can find her?"

"Sure. She gave me dis so oi cud perform a message spell whenever oi needed 'er." He held up a dusty vial with what looked like a curled up hair inside. "'enny 'ad ter use it yet, though."

"Could we use it now? To contact her?"

"Sure. You're a member av the family, so she might not care."

I took the tiny vial and turned to Aidan. "A candle?"

"Here." His wife produced one off of a shelf, and tossed it over. Tyler caught it, along with a pack of matches. "An' oi nu you'll be needin' a piece of paper."

"Thank you." She brought over a paper and a pen, which I took and laid on the table.

When I started scribbling our message, Tyler said "Wait wait wait...you're doing this now?!" Everyone stared at him. "We haven't prepared at all! What if this chick tries to kill you like Godwyn did and you get blasted away, because from what I heard, she's a hêlluva lot more powerful than him."

Seamus turned to him and said "Whether yer were sired by me kin or not, yer don't disrespect our bloodline, young paddy. Nigh oi don't nu 'oy Blair 'ill react ter yer tree, but 'av a wee bit o' feth in yisser best mucker, paddy."

I knew Tyler probably didn't understand half of what Seamus had said, but I hoped the point got across anyway.

This was the message I wrote:

I am a descendant of yours, from the Macleod family.  
I desperately need your help to solve the mystery why  
our family is the way it is. I have a long, turbulent story  
that I feel you need to hear. Please, hear us out.

Beneath that, I scribbled my phone number, and after placing in the hair from the vial, crumpled it into a tight ball. Tyler set the candle down and lit it, and with a sigh, I set the paper aflame.

I watched as it hovered above my palm as it turned black and burned, and finally turned to ashes and drifted away.

"Well, wasn't that uneventful."

I sighed again and said "Just...shut up, Tyler."

"Just saying...And you're being awfully _mean_ today. Having mood swings already?"

"I'm going to pretend I never heard you say that."

I stood up from my place kneeling by the table and turned to Damon, and said "Come downstairs with me for a moment?"

Looking confused, as did all the others, he followed me down the back staircase and out of the shop, and we leaned against the front of the building side-by-side.

As Damon took my hand in his, I said "I'm beginning to think we should've left Tyler home and brought Jeremy instead."

He chuckled. "He's just worried about you like I am...And like me, thinks we probably shouldn't be contacting this millennia-old witch."

"But we _have_ to...Something just _isn't right_ here, and we need to know what it is. And...there's something else I'm worried about..."

"What Tyler said?" I shook my head.

"I'd know if I had a little wolf version of you inside me, trust me...It's about the fact that we might not ever have that."

Damon sighed. "Because this witch..."

"Might kill all three of us. And if that happens, we're not gonna be able to come back from it. Tyler maybe, because Bonnie can use that spell again with his mom's blood, but us? We have no bloodline left. If we die this time, it's for good."

"I know Carrie...I just..." His hand tightened on mine as he forced out his next few words. "I just wish there was...more I could do...to help...But I'm only human now..."

"I know..." An idea formed in my head that both disturbed and intrigued me. "You know...Aidan and his great-granddad are vampires..."

Damon was silent for a minute or two. I didn't rush him, I just held his hand and waited patiently for an answer. Eventually, he gave one.

"That would mean giving up our future together...You'd still be mortal, grow old, and eventually..." He couldn't force himself to say it. "And I'd be left to deal with that _again...And_ we wouldn't be able to have all those babies like you wanted to."

"You mean _you_ wanted to." He shrugged, his face sad. "I know it's a big risk, and it might not even pay off, but...I'm not going to force you to do it. If you want to be a vampire again, do it...Whatever you decide, I'll support."

"I know." He raised our entwined hands and we went back upstairs together.

When we walked into the apartment, all was silent, and Aidan's wife had disappeared again. Aidan looked at me with a sad look similar to Damon's and I knew his vampire hearing had picked up on our conversation downstairs.

I was about to say something to him when my phone buzzed in my pocket, and when I looked at it, it was an unfamiliar number.

As soon as I pressed talk, a cool female voice said "Ah tak' it 'at yoo're th' descendant fa contacted me?"

I looked around the room at everyone as I spoke. "Yes. My name is Carrie Macleod..."

"Wa hae ye contacted me? Ah tauld Seamus tae only caa me if thaur was an emergency."

"There is...of sorts. A great deal has been going on in my town that made us need your help."

"An' wa shoods ah help ye?"

"Because I traveled across the ocean with my best friend and fiancé to track you down because you're the only one that has any answers, and I'm not leaving this dâmned island unless I've got them."

She was silent for a moment. "Alrechet, ye hae mah attention. I'll see ye, oan a one condition. Nae vampires can come wi' ye. An' ye hae tae be haur by tonecht."

"Tonight?! Why?!"

"Dae ye want yer chance ur nae?"

"Fine, we'll be there...Where exactly?"

"Dornt fash yerse abit whaur. Jist cest yer speel an' I'll use mah magic tae draw ye tae me. Min', by tonecht."

The line went silent and I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"That was her...She said we have to be there by tonight, or she won't tell us anything."

Seamus said "That's cos she moves raun ever so often. If yer don't git dare by the-nite, you'll proobably fend 'er 'ideoyt empty."

Tyler asked "How do we get there by tonight?! Isn't that like 300 miles away?"

I nodded. "We get there with a transportation spell..." He looked at me oddly. "You wouldn't have heard of it before...I wrote it."

"When?"

"Don't worry about it. It came to my mind that we might need something like this, so I wrote it. We don't need candles or anything, just to be outside...Preferably in the sunlight."

I heard Aidan's wife come up behind us as she said "Well, yer an' yisser two lads can go lay-ra. Nigh, yer must ayte. Yer luk loike yer 'enny eaten in days."

I chuckled and said "That's because I haven't."

"Sit on down, den. I'll go close de shop for de day an' cuk yer up somethin' 'ot. Is coddle an' cider gran'?"

"That sounds great." Tyler had that confused look again, and I said "Coddle is made with potatoes and bacon, and cider is an alcohol made from apples."

"I'm good with that." I groaned.

"And here I thought you were done being a teenage drunk..." He shrugged. I looked over to see Seamus hugging Aidan goodbye and said "Leaving so soon?"

"Afraid so. Oi nu you're me family an' al', but oi don't want ter be raun ter clap waaat 'appens next. Maybe I'll drop by yisser town in America, waaat wus it called?"

"Mystic Falls...Can we have the ring back?" He pulled it off and tossed it to Damon, who slipped it back on his finger. I noticed Aidan had silently shut the curtains again. "Would you like me to make a ring for you before you go?"

"If ye'd be so nice." He removed a ring from his own finger and tossed it to me. "It wus me wife's."

I looked at the plain band of silver, and saw that it had several scratches on it.

"Here, you might want to move into the darkness." He moved and I opened the curtain a sliver, letting it shine onto the small table nearby. I set the ring down and said the spell, and the ring levitated as I spoke. _"Patitur lamia chodit in lucem."_

The ring floated down and I handed it to Seamus and said "Try it."

He put it on and Aidan opened the curtains again, and Seamus went unburned.

"Lassy, yer 'av naw idea waaat dis means ter me...I tanks from de 'ole av me 'eart."

"It was nothing." He came over with his arms open and I accepted his brief hug. "Anytime you want to visit, feel free...If we re still alive, that is."

He nodded as he left the room, not saying goodbye to anyone. Aidan's wife came back in as he went, carrying several mugs of cider in her hands.

"Yer man never really says take 'er 'andy, 'tis jist 'is way. 'ere's yisser cider, grub 'ill be done in a few minutes."

"Thanks you." She went back into the kitchen and I sipped at the mug, tasting mostly the apples and sugar, with an aftertaste of alcohol. Tyler seemed to be content with it, and I hoped he wouldn't drink too much. "Don't drown yourself, Tyler. We need to be level-headed when we go to see Blair."

"Damon." I looked over at Aidan, who'd called Damon's name. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure..." He gave me a hesitant look before heading into the other room, what I took to be Aidan's bedroom.

"What's that about?"

"I have a pretty good idea..."

Through the thick wooden door, the sounds of their voices were muffled, so I used my powers to reach out mentally to Damon to catch what was being said.

_I overheard you and Carrie speaking earlier, about turning you into a vampire again...Is it something you're really interested in?_

_We want to have a future together, but it's impossible if I'm a vampire again._

_How was she turned into a hybrid before? Was it Niklaus?_

I felt Damon's anger in myself but made no move to stop it. I understood why he was angry. My family was connected to Klaus.

_No, I turned her. I fed her my blood when she was a human and killed her, and when she woke up and killed someone, she became both a vampire and a werewolf...Now she's already a werewolf, and I'm not a vampire, so we can't try that again._

_Why do you not find Niklaus? I'm sure he would turn her into a hybrid, with the history you have..._

_No. That is something we are __**not**__ willing to do...And if I get turned, I'll have to sit by and watch her die, and...You get the point. We're done here._

The door opened and Damon exited, but not without a hard stare in my direction.


	21. Magic Lines

I held tightly onto Tyler and Damon's hands as we formed a circle in the fading light of the day. We were in the park across from our hotel, the only place where there seemed to be any privacy this late in the day. Aidan and his wife stood by us, both keeping an eye on us, and to see if anyone happened by. If they did, Aidan would compel them away.

Dusk was almost here, the perfect time to perform the spell. When I would still have slivers of light to draw power from the sun, and the soft white glow to draw power from the moon.

Neither Damon nor Tyler spoke, for which I was glad. This was the first time trying to transport a person, let alone three people, and I wanted to focus.

I inhaled a deep breath and began.

_"Ego vocant na valgus an ghrian agus an lumen de luna."_ A wind began to blow the trees around us, and the sky darkened a bit. _"Ta oss ad unum qui kaller nama."_

The clouds swirled overhead and, as I felt the electricity stirring in the air, I said "Prepare yourselves, boys..."

They looked confused, but before they could

answer, a bolt of lightning came down in the middle of our circle, and we were whisked away from Dublin as fast as the lightning had flashed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My feet hit the ground, hard, and I dropped to my knees. I barely had time to register where I was, or if anyone was around, before I began retching on the soft green grass beneath me.

I swooned and nearly fell over in my semi-digested lunch, but two pairs of hands grabbed me and dragged me back.

I was laid flat on my back and I looked up, slowly recognizing the two faces in front of me.

"You guys okay?"

They both smirked and Tyler said "That's what we should be asking you. You're the one that puked out the contents of your stomach."

"Neither of you..?" Him and Damon shook their heads. "Probably just an effect of using the magic then..." A worried expression crossed Damon's face and I said "What?"

"You know what happens if you use too much magic..." He helped me sit up. "If it took that much out of you, we really don't need to go."

I shook my head. "I'm fine...Hungry again, but fine. It's just the first time I've used that on three fully grown people, is all...I usually practice on little things in the house."

I pushed myself to my feet and wiped off my mouth with my sleeve, hating the taste of this acid I'm my mouth.

"Well...which way do we go?"

I looked around,seeing that we'd landed in a field somewhere. A farm field, probably. I reached out with my magic and felt a great flow of energy somewhere nearby.

"This way." I pointed in what I was pretty sure was Northeast. "I can feel her magic close by."

"How do you know it's her magic?"

"Because it feels just like mine...Come on."

We started off in that direction, trudging across the damp grass, which I guessed had just been watered a short time ago. There was a small paved road that ran in our general direction, so I opted for walking on that instead.

We were barely walking for ten minutes when Tyler began to complain.

"Why aren't there any cars coming along? And how far is it anyway?"

"I don't know...l'm just following the flow of Blair's magic."

"Isn't there something you can do to..."

"Like what?!" I threw my hands in the air as I shouted at him. "I have to save my magic to go up against this super-powerful witch, because she'll probably try to attack us! So quit your goddâmned complaining and just _shut up!"_

I felt Damon's hands on my shoulders as he spun me away from Tyler to face him instead. "Carrie, you have to calm down. You too, Tyler. You two are getting so riled up over nothing..."

I shrugged and looked over at Tyler, who was cursing to himself. "I'm sorry, I don't know what it is with me tonight, I just can't seem...to control...myself..."

I looked up in the sky, but could barely see the moon past the thick storm cloud rolling across the Scottish sky. I tried to recall what the moon looked like when we were still in Ireland, but couldn't seem to.

"Damon, give me your phone." He handed it over without a word and I dialed Stefan's number. "Come on, pick up, pick up..."

After the third ring he answered "Damon?"

"Hey Stefan, it's Carrie..." I could barely hide the severe strain in my voice as I tried to keep calm. "Can you tell me what today is?"

"The fourth, why..? Is everything okay Carrie? Did you and Damon find her?"

"We're on our way...I don't know if you know, but when was the last full moon?" I was practically talking through clenched teeth by now.

"It was about...Oh _shît._ Carrie!"

"Yeah, I figured...It's tonight, isn't it?"

"Give me a second." There was a few moments pause as he presumably searched it up on his phone. Why I didn't think of that, I had no idea. His voice was grave when he returned. "Yes, it's tonight...What time is it there?"

"Sundown was about 20 minutes ago, so...8:30 or so."

"That gives you about 4½ hours before the full moon apexes...You have until then to find somewhere to change, or..."

"I know Stefan...But we're standing on a lone road through a bunch of fields somewhere in the middle of Scotland, and there's absolutely no place for Tyler and I to change away from Damon..."

"Can you get to the witch before then? Maybe she can hide Damon while you change outside, or she has a room or something you can go in..."

"Well, I don't exactly know where she is either...I'm just following the magic I can feel."

"Follow it faster. If you change and Damon isn't protected...There's no way he'll survive."

"I know...If any or all of us survive the night, you'll be our first call, okay?"

"Sure. Goodbye Carrie."

"Bye." I hung up and returned Damon's phone to him, my face grim. About as grim as Stefan's voice had been over the phone. "Bad news guys...Full moon's tonight."

Tyler cursed again. "But we don't have anywhere to change!"

"I know...And we don't have anywhere to hide you either." I looked at Damon as I spoke. "This was the only thing we didn't think of, didn't plan for..."

"It's because we keep forgetting you're just a wolf now..." I nodded, shamed and disappointed at myself. I should've been following what day it was, keeping track of the full moon...But no, I completely forgot. And so did Tyler, apparently.

"Stefan seems to think that if we can get to Blair, she might lock us up for the night, or at least keep you protected..."

"If she's friendly...which we're gonna have to risk. No choice."

"Then I guess we keep going..."

We started off again, but this time I stayed away from Damon's side, opting to walk far out in front of both him and Tyler. I kept following the path of Blair's magic, feeling it grow stronger as we continued on, but I also felt the wolf within me. Begging to come out, begging for the full moon...Begging to kill.

I'd only changed twice in my life, once because I had no control, and once because I lost that control. I hated having to go back to having no control whatsoever. It was like being a newborn hybrid all over again.

And being new sucked.

"Carrie." I turned slightly to Damon's voice, slowing down my pace until he caught up with me. "Can't you do a spell?"

"For what?"

"To stop you from transforming into a wolf. That Martin witch that helped Klaus, Greta, cast a spell on the wolf used in the ritual to keep her from transforming..."

"Besides the fact that it would be extremely painful to me and Tyler, I don't know that spell by heart. If I messed something up, I could seriously mess up all _three_ of us."

"Dâmmît...One of the few times I hate that you know what you're talking about."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, you prick." He chuckled. I felt at Blair's magic again with my own, and it was very strong. "We're getting very close now, I can really _feel_ her magic now..." And looking around on the ground, at some of the plants growing that had no business growing out here in the middle of nowhere, I guessed that her magic was running through the ground too. It made sense. Our magic came from nature.

"How close?"

There was a sudden burst of magic, almost like a wave, and I felt myself being pulled off the road, down a little dirt lath between two of the huge fields.

"Like, follow-me-because-I-think-I-can-feel-her close..." And judging by the size of that wave she definitely knew we were here too. "Watch out guys...she knows we're here too."

"Of course...Not only do k have to worry about changing into a vicious wolf, I have to worry about this psycho witch killing me and my two only friends here...Yippee."

I didn't say anything to Tyler, knowing it wouldn't make a difference. And that, once this full moon was over, he'd be completely back to normal. If we survived.

We continued down the smaller path for a few hundred yards before it came to a grove of trees, and behind that, a house. A pretty plain-looking two-story, with a porch and an outside door to the basement. There was a shack a few dozen feet away, and I couldn't tell if it was a garage or just a shed, but I had no urge to find out.

Because I could hear someone moving withing the house.

"Damon, stay back..."

He scoffed. "Seriously?" He stepped right up beside me as he said "You forget who I am, Carrie. I'm not afraid of some witch...She tries to kill us, she tries to kill us."

"Damon!" I had no time to yell at him further. The creaky door to the house opened and out stepped a woman I absolutely knew was Blair.

She had long blonde hair that trailed just past her waist, and the trademark blue eyes that seemed to be on every single member of my family. Or the undead ones, at least. She stood about my height form what I could tell, and looked almost _exactly_ like me.

No, not almost. She did look exactly like me. Right down to the side of her face her bangs were parted on.

As I stared open-mouthed at her, she said "Carrie Macleod, right? The one that convinced Seamus to give up my whereabouts?" I noticed she wasn't talking with her Scottish accent anymore. "Traveling with one of the Salvatore brothers and a Lockwood...Big-time people in the town you're from, eh?"

Tyler, seeming not to be cautious at all, said "So you know who we are, good for you. You know we came here for your help, and we're not leaving until we dâmned-well get it."

Blair chuckled. "I said I would help my descendant, not her werewolf friend. Quiet." She waved her hand and Tyler silenced, and I felt her use using her magic to do it. She turned back to me. "A descendant of mine, turned into a werewolf...I admit, I never expected this one."

"I didn't expect it either, until it happened." I didn't know where this natural-sounding talk was coming from, but I decided to continue with it. "I was actually a hybrid once. Werewolf and vampire, and witch...But one of our family came and attacked my town, and I used up all my energy to stop him...Well, not all. I brought back my vampire fiancé from the dead." I motioned to Damon.

"He is human, I can tell. It is only natural that he would not come back as a vampire." I nodded. "I assume something similar happened to you?" I nodded again.

"They couldn't do to me what I did to Damon, it was too late...I spent weeks on the Other Side, watching everyone, wishing to come back over. Eight dozen or so dead witches banded together to create a ritual spell that brought me back to life." Blair's eyes widened in interest. "I discovered that when I came back, I was no longer a vampire, and could still use magic. And that someone I had sired as a hybrid, Mr. Lockwood here, had survived despite my death."

"And that is when you decided to seek out your family to look for answers...A very interesting tale, Carrie...And quite elaborate, too. For a woman of my bloodline, I never expected you to go through any of that, or come in contact with the people you have...I casted spells of my own creation thousands of years ago to ensure the survival of my family...To know they would've developed in this way was impossible."

"What spells did you create?" She chuckled and stepped down from the porch.

"Almost all of the spells in existence, in one form or another, have come from me...I am the first witch, after all. But the spells I am talking about are from a **very** special set...Ones I have never shared with anyone."

"Is that why our family is the way it is? Why we can be vampires or wolves and still use magic? And why Tyler didn't die?" She nodded.

"I was a pariah in my village for the things I could do...Nobody could understand why I could start fires, or control nature, or any of the things we witches can do. I did not know myself until I was introduced to a supposed traveling 'sorcerer.' He fooled and conned my villagers out of everything they had, claiming he had otherworldly powers. That was when I realized that I _truly_ had these powers, not some traveling idiot. So I sent him literally crazy with a simple utterance of my native tongue."

"So that's when you discovered your magic...So the spells?"

"Over the years, I moved to a different village, met a man. We married and had several children. Once my children began to show signs of having inherited my magic, I knew that I needed to protect them. So I took them into the woods and cast spells on them to protect them and any children they themselves would have. One of my children, though, had been bitten by a wild animal beforehand, a wolf. His magic had changed somehow...He became the wolf."

"So one of your kids...was the first werewolf?" Tyler and I stared at each other momentarily before turning back to Blair.

"Yes, he was. So I cast spells on the other two that if they changed into wolves too, they could still use their magic. For my eldest, it was too late, his magic was already gone...An unforeseen effect of that was that, once the witch Esther created her vampires, it allowed my descendants who were vampires to retain their magic as well. I learned this when I first came across Seamus Macleod. He was an...interesting find, being chased by one of Esther's bâstârd creations."

So that explained how our family could use magic as both werewolves and vampires...

"But what about why Tyler didn't die?"

Blair nodded. "When I first learned of the vampires' creation, I contacted Esther's spirit, and she told me about her family's weaknesses. Including that if they die, all who they create dies. So I cast another spell that makes it so if we become vampire and our creator is destroyed, we are not. We simply turn into humans again. But your friend was a wolf, so he turned into a wolf."

That explained almost everything...

I looked up in the sky and noticed that the clouds were thinning, and the full moon was inching higher. We still had a few hours, hopefully. I didn't know how long it had taken us to get here.

"Making sure your children were so safe, it had to come at a price. All magic does."

Blair's face grew somber. "Indeed it does. My price to pay for creating an imbalance with our family was to become immortal. To see all of my children and grandchildren grow old and die, and have no way to save them. Our family has become so much more powerful than any other, and there have been other consequences along the way, both good and bad. One I did not for see was my wolves being able to kill Esther's vampires with but a single bite. But the bad things, the worse things, have come in far greater numbers...I have sat by and been forced to watch as both my werewolf and witch offspring have been murdered in vast numbers. Vampires have drove my werewolves to the point of extinction, and you, Carrie, are the last of my witch offspring. You are the only one that has been both witch and werewolf. You are special, and you will receive more than you have ever dreamed."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that my family is down to but one living descendant, my immortality is wearing off. It seems nature is running her course, and several millennia of watching my children die has been punishment enough. I still have all of my witch power, but my immortality is almost gone. I will begin to age and die like any other human...And won't make it to see the next century."

"Isn't there any way of avoiding that?" Damon gave me a shove but I ignored him.

Blair shook her head. "There is not. I cast spells to protect only my children, and the last of my children is you. When I die, all of my magic and the magic of my family will flow directly to you...You will be more powerful than any other has ever been before, and you will be able to do _anything._ Kill those vampires that have been wreaking havoc on my werewolves, for one...That is why I decided to allow you to come here tonight. I will give you my magic, even my last shred of immortality, if you can do what I am not allowed...Take revenge. Avenge our fallen family. Kill the hundreds of vampires out there like they have killed us by the thousands. It is what you were brought here to do, Carrie. What you were meant to do."

I stared up at Blair, not sure if I should be happy, angry, or sad.

_"What?_ You want me to...kill all of the vampires? The only ones that have helped me since I was turned into one myself?"

"They did not do it for you Carrie, they only did it for themselves! Can you not see that?"

I shook my head, confused. "I...I don't know! I know there are some bad vampires, but then there's ones just wanting to go on living peacefully with the humans...Even my goddâmned fiancé used to be a vampire! Does that mean nothing to you Blair?"

"But he is no longer a vampire...He is human! He can no longer commit all those atrocious crimes for which all other vampires are guilty!"

"What about our family members? The ones that are vampire and witch?"

Blair came to me and put her hands on my shoulders as she said "They will understand, just as you will, why things must be like this. Natural order must be restored, and the only way to do that is to eliminate all that is unnatural. And vampires are unnatural! Their very existence challenges the laws of nature!"

"And magic doesn't?" Blair looked confused. I shrugged out of her grip and took several steps back. "We've been given the ability to change things from the way they are to they way we want them to be. _That_ is what isn't natural. If I could give up my magic and my werewolf side to just be a normal person again, I'd do it in an instant!"

Blair seemed to be shocked. "But _why?_ If you had no magic, your fiancé would still be a vampire, and so would you!"

"If I had no magic, the world would be a better place...If no witches existed, the world would be a better place. The vampires, the werewolves, it is all of our creation...so it is all our fault."

_"No!"_ She shouted and the clouds overhead began to swirl and condense. "Me and my family will _not_ be blamed for others' mistakes!" Droplets of water began to fall from the sky, soaking the ground and all of us. "I brought you here because I thought you of all people would _agree_ with me! I looked into you, Carrie. Parents killed and turned into a hybrid at 16, then move to Mystic Falls 3 years later, only to fall in love with the very same vampire that killed her. Runs off with Esther's bâstârd son, comes back, and dies saving her undead boyfriend. Do you really think it's worth it to keep doing this for those that take you for granted?"

"Take me for granted? _What?!"_ I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me, and I made no move to stop it. High above us in the sky, lightning flashed, illuminating all of us on the ground for only a moment, before the darkness overtook it again.

Tyler and Damon ran under the cover of the porch overhang, leaving Blair and I standing in the quickening downpour. I glared at the dripping mirror image of myself, knowing what was coming. And knowing I had only a short time to do what I needed to, because the full moon was fast rising.

"I take care of those people that love and support me, and I love them in return. Those people are my friends and future family. You talking about why you hate them, it isn't the same reasons why I hate them. I only hate the ones that try to rip my family apart...Like you. You're trying to convince me to rip my family apart!"

**"They aren't your family!"** Lightning flashed through he sky again, and monstrous thunder rung in my ears. "I am your true family! Everything you have comes from **me!"**

"You aren't my family...My family are the ones that've taken care of me through everything. You're _nothing_ to me."

Blair's face twisted with anger as she screamed "Then you'll **die** for your loyalty to the vampires!" She waved her hand in the air and screamed _"Granizo!"_

The water falling from the sky froze into little balls of ice, and began flying at me.

_"Vatra!"_ Flames spread from my fingers and melted the ice, and I was drenched by the wave of water that came after. _"Grimmur vindur!"_

A fierce gust of wind blew around us and directed itself at Blair, and she stumbled back several feet. While she was distracted, I began to yell out a spell. _"Zovem am voima od priroda og hana sluge tuhota tema hostium!"_

A wave of nausea passed over me as I said the spell, but I held it down.

After a high-pitched scream emitted from Blair's throat, she screamed "What are you doing?!"

"I'm ending you! _Zovem am voima av mitt pere, na svaki inimene la noi verilinja, a Blair ad Godwyn, ad Aidan ad Carrie! Zovem edasi sve magije! Ziemia!"_

The ground beneath our feet began to tremble, and the storm above our heads grew worse. A familiar feeling began to spread through me, that I fully recognized.

It was that of the spirit world growing closer, of feeling Death coming for me again. But I continued on.

_"Tuuli! Vatra! Vann!"_ The clouds swirled and lightning struck the ground, and I could feel the earth cracking beneath my feet.

Blair fell to her knees, tears streaming from her face, as if she were prepared to die. I looked over at the house and saw Damon and Tyler standing with faces full of fear.

I sent a mental word to both of them as I felt my life begin to slip from me again, hoping dearly that they got it.

_I know I said I'd try to make it this time...I'm so sorry, to the both of you...I love you guys, more than you know..._

Damon stepped off the porch and screamed out **"No!"**

But it was too late. I turned back to Blair, mustering up every bit of magic and energy I could draw from my family.

_"Caelestis Lyn!"_

The sky flashed and lightning struck down on me, and I turned it on Blair. From the sky to my palms to her, it flashed and decimated Blair's body to nothingness.

I saw Damon and Tyler running towards me as my vision blurred and the ground came up to grab me.


	22. Aftermath

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

"I told her not to do it, I _told_ her..." Whether there were tears coming from his eyes or not, he didn't care. He lost her again, all to the dâmned magic...

"Damon, she's not dead yet, will you shut up?" Damon glared up at Tyler from his spot on the muddy ground. "You know they're in there trying to fix her."

"It's not gonna work...She used too much magic again and this time we're not gonna be able to bring her back..." Tyler groaned but he ignored him.

It was his time to mourn again. Damon had lost Carrie again, with no way to bring her back. It was so much worse because she knew it was gonna happen this time. Her last words, the ones she sent to him with her mind-speak, still echoed through his head even after the sun had risen.

_I know I said I'd try to make it this time...I'm so sorry, to the both of you...I love you guys, more than you know..._

It was like she was just _accepting_ her death.

He didn't look as the door to Blair's house opened and closed, and someone came and knelt down beside him. Stefan.

"She's dead, isn't she?"

"No Damon, she's not. Not exactly..." Now Damon did look up at him. "She isn't moving or breathing, but she still has a faint heartbeat...But even that is fading."

"So she's gonna die eventually anyway? How comforting. Why the hêll would you tell me this?"

Stefan ignored his contempt. "So you can say goodbye. You loved her, probably the only person you've ever really loved like this, and you should say goodbye to her...You couldn't last time, and if you can this time, you should."

"Nice of you to come all the way from Virginia to tell me this, little brother." He stood and trudged through the muddy ground to the house, past Aidan, who'd also come with Stefan, and shut the door. Leaving him alone with Carrie's still form.

Damon knelt down beside her still body and put her hand in his, and felt how cold her body had gotten. She wasn't moving at all, but when he put his hand to her chest, he could barely feel her heart fluttering, struggling to hang on. He knew these last fluttering heart beats were all the kept her from crossing over again.

"Why is there no way to save you..? If only I was a vampire again, I could turn you again, and we could go on

living forever...I'd never have to sit by and watch you die again..."

_Why didn't I accept Aidan's offer when we were in Ireland?_

_Wait a minute!_

Damon jumped up and threw the door open, and shouted "Aidan!" He appeared in front of him. "Why can't you feed Carrie your blood? Heal her, or just turn her into a vampire again?!"

He looked at him oddly. "She's already a werewolf, doing that would just kill her faster." I cringed a bit and he said "Sorry..."

"Then how could I do it? How could I turn her into a hybrid?"

Aidan shrugged. "Probably because she hadn't turned into a werewolf yet when you fed her your blood. If she was a regular human, I'd gladly do it..."

He turned from Tyler and went for the door again, but a sickeningly familiar voice froze him in place.

"I could be of some assistance there, gentleman."

They all turned to see a dark-blonde head strolling up the dirt road, a not-quite-grim expression on his face. Damon looked around for his brothers and his sister, but saw none of them.

He stepped up in front of Damon and said "Damon. You look rather pitiful, since the last time I saw you."

"Klaus. You aren't supposed to be here. You shouldn't be here."

"What you think is irrelevant, Damon. I'm here to do what needs to be done." Klaus tried to step around Damon, but he moved in his way. Damon knew Klaus could crush him at any second, but didn't care. "Damon, how daring."

"You're not going to see her. You were never supposed to see either of us again, those were your words."

"Yes, I recall. But I'm not here for malicious reasons, Damon. I am here for Carrie's benefit. Neither you nor your old witch can save her, but I can. And you know I can."

Damon shook his head. "You can't. Carrie _cannot_ be a hybrid again...I won't make her sit back and watch me die like I watched her die."

"That's not my problem, _human._ I'm here to do what needs to be done."

Klaus stepped around Damon and Damon placed a hand on his shoulder, and Klaus used his vampire speed and strength to pin him against the wall of the house.

Klaus bent in close to his ear and began muttering. "Do you think you're the only one that loved Carrie? That still loves her? I set out after her family to try to set things right, because I didn't know if you would truly be able to bring her back. And even if you did, I knew what was in wait for her at the end of this path, so I tried to stop it. But you let her continue. So this is your fault."

"I wasn't gonna stop her from doing what she wanted...I'm not like _you."_

"You used to be so ruthless, Damon. You once said you'd even hurt Carrie if it meant protecting her. That's what you should've done this time."

"I'd never hurt her, even to protect her. I'm not a sick bâstârd like you."

"Sick? Ha!" Klaus released Damon, who rubbed at his wrists and neck where his enemy had held him against the side of the house. "I do what needs to be done to ensure survival. Carrie's survival. I've protected her in more ways than you know, cleaning up after your messes everywhere you've been. Richmond, Dublin, and I'm about to fix this right now."

"No! You can't!" Damon's cries fell on deaf ears. Klaus was determined to turn Carrie into a hybrid, for it was the only way he knew of to fix her.

"And why not? It'll save her, won't it?"

The others, Tyler, Stefan, and Aidan, simply watched as Damon spouted tears and said "You can't. We were going to get married. Have kids. Everything normal humans do. You'll ruin everything..."

Klaus was filled with an intense rage, and slammed Damon against the house again. Hard.

Tears brimming in his own eyes, he growled "Do you still believe you are the only one in love with Carrie? Do you believe you love her most? Did you save her even when she didn't want to be saved, or leave her so she could be with the one she truly loves, that wasn't you? Did you risk your life to come here to bring Carrie back from death the only way you can? No? I didn't think so."

Klaus threw Damon from the porch and he landed hard in the mud, at his brother s feet.

"Keep him out here while I do this." He turned, but paused, saying to Damon "You have _no idea_ how much I love her, or how much it hurts _every single day_ to know I always will, no matter whose arms she is in...Remember that the next time I am your only hope for saving her."

Klaus entered the house and shut the door, leaving himself in private with Carrie. He went to her and felt her cold body, her still chest, her barely-alive heart.

"What have these savages done to you..?" He brushed her hair from her face. "If you would've stayed with me, you would have been happy and healthy, and never have died in the first place..." He sighed. "But you made you choice, and I shall respect it."

Klaus pulled back his sleeve and bit at the flesh there, and the blood began to flow freely. He tilted Carrie's mouth open and let the blood flow in, until the wound healed itself shut. He wanted as much of himself as could flow into her to go, for he didn't truly know if this would save Carrie. But he hoped, and he prayed. He prayed very much.

Klaus sighed and steeled himself for what had to be done, and reached for Carrie's neck. He would do it quickly and painlessly, the best way it could be done.

With a flick of the wrist her delicate neck snapped in an instant, and Klaus collapsed within himself. He fell to the floor beside Carrie's body, unable to control himself. He sobbed without restraint as tears fell from his face, and he didn't bother wiping them away. He was crying for his lost love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon stood and brushed himself off, and stomped his way through the mud until he fell in it. Then he sat up and angrily swore into the early-morning air, cursing himself, Klaus, and any others he could recall in his mind.

Stefan, his younger and somewhat more solemn brother, went and crouched beside him, taking no pleasure at the sight of his dirty, bruised, fallen brother.

"Damon..."

"Don't say it Stefan. Just don't."

"But he is right, and you know it. This might be the only way to save her, even if you can't have that whole future you wanted."

"What if she falls in love with him again? He'll save her, sweep her off her feet, and I'll be left behind..." This has been one of Damon's greatest fears since Klaus left Mystic Falls. He has always feared he would return and steal Carrie away, and he would have no hope of taking her back.

"Think of all that has happened. She has died for you, twice now. She planned that future with you because she wanted it with you, not with anybody else. Carrie loved Klaus. She may still love him, I don't know. Feelings that don't easily go away, if they ever do. But she made her choice, and her choice was you. Take joy in that, at least."

"It's hard for me to take joy in it when her survival is hanging in _his_ hands...She'll either survive this as a hybrid again, or..."

Damon could not bring himself to say the words. When he was loud, angry, he could shout about death all he wanted. But when it came down to something serious, something essential...He was afraid. Afraid to lose the only woman that truly loved him, and whom he truly loved back.

"She'll survive this Damon, don't you worry..,And if it comes down to it, you can be turned into a vampire again and live with that way. It's whatever you and Carrie decide."

"But she can't be human again...Guess you're not gonna be an uncle after all, little brother." Stefan chuckled.

"I'm not entirely sure I'd want another you running around anyway. Think of all the havoc you caused when we were younger, Damon."

"That was not all me, brother. I distinctly remember you breaking several bones falling out of a tree in the yard, once."

As Damon chuckled, Stefan smiled, glad he had at least momentarily distracted his brother from the daunting task taking place in the small cottage house that lay behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Klaus' PointOfView)**

I sat beside Carrie's still body and stared down at it.

She had become much paler than when she was last alive, and her face was almost gaunt. What had _happened_ to her?

I could almost feel my blood doing its work inside her, healing her, turning her back into one of us, bringing her back from the edge of death. I put my hands on her and felt her cold body gradually warming, and her gauntness was slowly being replaced with her natural fullness.

As I ran my hands down her recovering body, I felt something more, something I knew could mean something of severe importance, but could also mean nothing at all. I laid my head down and listened carefully, for the tell-tale sign of what I was looking for.

And when my sensitive ears picked up the **whoosh-whoosh** of a heartbeat, I stood straight up, both amazed and very, very confused. I had killed Carrie to make her transform into a hybrid, yet her spawn had not stopped living.

Confusing, indeed.

Only moments later did a rush of air enter Carrie's lungs and she sat straight up, her eyes going wolf yellow as she let out a bellow.

I heard those outside approach and shouted "Do not enter!" I looked at Carrie, who stared at me with her yellow werewolf eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Carrie..."

"Klaus?" Her eyes returned to their normal, beautiful blue. "What are you _doing_ here?!"

"Saving your life, love." She began to protest, but I interrupted, saying "I know, you don't like me calling you that. But I won't stop saying what I know is the truth."

She looked around quickly, her long blonde hair whipping around her head as it jerked around, before staring back at me. Her eyes flashed wolf yellow again.

"You turned me." It was an accusation I didn't bother denying.

"You were dying, love. And with everything I've done to ensure you and your Damon's survival, I couldn't very well let that happen, now could I?"

"Survival?"

"You're aware that I've been tracking your family as you have, correct?" Carrie nodded. "I knew that you would follow them, and that the end of the path might very well bring your death, so I took it to myself to try to prevent that. And I have. Technically."

"I...don't know what to say..." She looked happy and confused.

"You can say thank you, my love. For starters."

She inhaled a deep breath and slowly said "Thank you Niklaus, for all that you have done to protect me and my family. If there was anything I could do to even begin to thank you..."

"Well, you know what I want, but I know you won't give me the pleasure of that. You have your Damon." She looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry...You understand why I picked him, don't you?" I nodded.

"Of course I do, love...He's given you the family you would never have been able to have with me, simply because he is human..."

"Yeah...and you are kinda notorious for being a psychotic sibling-killer." Carrie chuckled weakly. "I'm glad you saved me from dying again, but...Now I can't have the _whole_ family I want..."

I looked at her questioningly. Did she now know what she carried in her womb? Something that survived even her death, and now that she was hybrid, would become god-knows-what. Was she completely oblivious?

"I think there may be hope for that yet..." She looked confused again. "Never did I think the day would come when a man could tell his woman what she carried in her womb...Well, formerly my woman..."

I did not hide the sadness and disdain in my own voice. Carrie knew how I felt, respected it, so there was no use hiding it. And I was tired of hiding who I was. She had seen the best and worst of me, and understood me better than anyone.

"Womb..?" Carrie put her hands to her stomach and sat very still. "But...how?"

"I suspect he survived using your magic...That may be why you survived the lightning strike as well."

"How do you know..?" The puzzled look on her face disappeared as she said "Nevermind. I'm not sure if I want to know."

I stood and re-positioned my suit jacket and said "I don't know where exactly I'll be going next, I never really do, but if you need my help again, you know how to find me."

I went for the door but stopped when I heard a faint "Wait." I turned to see Carrie slowly making her way to me. "You're gonna save my life and just leave like that? Without even a goodbye?"

"Love, with all of our history, is that really a good idea?"

"So you're saying you want to leave, just like that?"

There was a fierce battle brewing within me over what she was saying, and the selfish side was winning. Dâmn my humanized feelings.

I pulled Carrie to me and ran my fingers in her long blonde hair, and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her perfectly full lips move against mine in a perfect kiss, and I drew her closer to me, crushing our bodies as close together as they could possibly go.

"Niklaus...Klaus..." I passed my lips over hers once, twice more. "I don't want you to leave..."

I sighed. "But you love Damon now, and that is how it will always be."

She held me tight as she said "But that does not mean I want you to leave...Stay, help us take care of our town, redeem yourself...You have done so many evil things, but I know that is not your true self...Please, do this one small thing for me."

I scoffed. "Sit back and watch you raise your child with Damon Salvatore, knowing I can never hold you like this again?" I paused. "I'll do it...But not for him, or the child, or anyone...Only because you have asked this of me. And should Damon choose to remain human, and should he die one day..."

Carrie nodded. "And you'll be there...But, for now, I love him. And our child."

"Shall we be going then? I expect your friends are waiting outside to see if you are dead or alive." She nodded and took me by the hand and opened the door that lead to the outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Carrie's PointOfView)**

Having Klaus by my side, knowing he broke his promise to me to save my life...It was comforting. And I was comfortable with him.

We exited the house and the bright morning sun momentarily blinded me, but my hybrid eyes quickly adjusted to the light. I zeroed in on the messy black hair of Damon, who was standing a dozen yards away, staring off in the opposite direction. I let go of Klaus' hand and sped to him.

He slowly turned to face me, his eyes immediately filling with tears as he said "Carrie..."

He hugged me tightly to him, muttering into my hair.

"I thought you were dead again...I thought you wouldn't be able to come back, even with his help. I thought I was losing you again..."

I hugged him back and said "I know, I know...But I'm back now, and you don't have to worry anymore..."

He scoffed and said "That's like telling Stefan to stop loving Elena, or stop going psycho every time he feeds on human blood...It'll never happen." I chuckled as I buried my face in Damon's chest, glad to be immersing myself in his wonderful scent again.

I sniffed at his neck and felt a hunger deep within me, and realized I hadn't yet fed.

"Damon..?"

He pulled back to look at me. "I know...Just do it, I'll be fine."

I nodded and, heedless of the others standing around us, sunk my teeth into Damon's neck. He let out a grunt of pain, but I only drunk a small bit of his blood before quickly letting go. I bit at the tip of my finger and he took it into his mouth, letting my healing blood into his system and fix the wound I had created.

I wiped the remaining blood from his neck with the sleeve of my jacket and said "All better...and so am I. So stop being so...melancholy."

Damon chuckled. "Melancholy? Hello, Ms.1912." I grinned and made a face. "What did he say to you?"

"Damon, how could you ask me that?" He shrugged a shoulder, but I knew he was very worried about what Klaus had said to me. He was just hiding it well. "I made him promise me something."

"What..?" He sounded apprehensive, as if he didn't really want to know.

"I made him promise to stay in Mystic Falls with us." Damon's face scrunched up. "I know you may not like it, but it is something we need...Don't forget, his siblings are still running around out there somewhere, and we may not be able to protect the town from them in the next few months. Not with the baby coming, anyway."

"Baby..?" Damon's head tilted slightly. "What?"

I took his hand and placed it to my stomach. "Right here, a little baby...Part you and part me. I don't know when or how, or how it even survived me being changed again, but...Klaus told me. He could hear moving around in there and so could I."

"Carrie..." Damon hugged me tighter to him, burying his face in my shoulder. I heard him mutter the words "Thank you..."

I pulled back but he was looking behind me, at the house. I turned and saw Klaus watching us with a smirk on his face. I debated telling Damon what he had said, about waiting for me, but decided against it. I had just been saved from Death and been blessed with a baby. The moment needn't be ruined.


	23. Back Home

Seeing the familiar trees and shrubbery pass by

my window as we sped towards Mystic Falls was a comfort I missed. And with my hybrid senses back up and working again, I could see it _all._

I turned in my seat to look at Damon behind the wheel, his freshly shaven face smiling wide.

"How's my baby doing? And you too, Carrie." I giggled.

"We're both fine...Of course I can't really tell for it, you already know that."

"It feels good to be able to ask. And once we take a visit to the hospital and find out the gender, I'll feel even better knowing I finally have my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Why, you want a boy?" I shrugged.

"I think whatever we get is fine, as long as it's part me and part you. I'm just surprised you want a girl. Usually the men want boys, and the women want girls."

"Boys are trouble...I speak from experience from both me and Stefan. And if I have a chance to raise a kid, I want it to be just like you...Hence, a girl. Plus, I think it'd really be too much if we had _two_ immortal sêxy studs walking the Earth."

I laughed again. "But if we have a daughter and she turns out just like me, won't a bunch of boys always be after her?"

Damon's face turned to an expression of horror.

"Nevermind, I want a boy. He can still be just like you, only a boy. And if he ends up having the same reproductive abilities as a human boy, he'd better end up gay." Now I was horrified. "What? Are you against that?"

"Not agsinst being gay, but you'd better let the boy have a choice in the matter! If it even is a boy."

"It's a boy."

"Five minutes ago you were convinced it was a girl!"

"Well I changed my mind!"

Before I could yell something back, my phone buzzed in my pocket with a call from Klaus. I answered it and looked through the back windshield at the car behind us, the one Klaus was in.

"Yes?"

"Would you two terribly mind shutting up? My ears are starting to bleed." I chuckled.

I held my hand over my phone and said to Damon "Klaus says your voice is making his ears bleed."

"Well you can tell him I said he can suck my..." I quickly covered Damon's mouth and he nibbled at my fingers. "I wasn't gonna say anything bad."

"Yeah, right." I put the phone back up to my ear. "Sorry, but he's unable to comply with your request. Would you like to try again later?"

"You make a horrible customer service rep, love, please stop."

"I do not!" I hung up and made a face through the back windshield and saw Klaus laugh. I turned back around and said to Damon "He said I was a horrible customer service person."

"It's customer service. They're all horrible."

"Not me..." Damon chuckled and I looked back out the window. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"Just wait'll we get up to your house." With my eyesight even more heightened than when I was a wolf, I could see what was coming from a half mile down the road. I could smell it, too.

As we got close, Damon groaned and said "They just _**had**_ to do this, didn't they? I bet it was that mongrel behind us. And maybe Caroline, since her beloved Tyler is back."

"Probably Caroline."

Stefan and Tyler pulled in first, then Me nd Damon, and then Klaus. Surrounding us were tiki torches to light the night and a bunch of hung-up decorations, and a long table covered in food.

Upon exiting our various cars, each of us was swept away by a different person. Stefan by Elena, Tyler by Caroline, and Damon by Alaric, which I broke down in laughter at as they begun dancing together.

I was left face-to-face with Klaus for a moment, until a very unexpected person came up to break the awkward silence.

Klaus uttered a very anger-filled "Elijah."

"Hello, younger brother." Klaus frowned deeply. "I am not here to fight you or anyone, I am simply here to enjoy the festivities. And see if what these people had told me was true. Carrie a hybrid again, and Klaus the one that had turned her."

"Well, it's true...But don't forget about her half human child with Damon. Though I suppose it won't be half human anymore."

Elijah looked at me. "Really? May I see for myself?"

"Uh, sure...You probably won't be able to feel it, so you'll have to listen..."

Elijah kneeled down beside me and placed an ear to my stomach. I felt very awkward, because there were people all around, half of them staring this way. Including Caroline.

She sped over and said "What? You're having a baby? Why didn't you tell me?!"

I shrugged. "Blame Tyler, he knew." She turned and stomped back towards Tyler, who sped quickly away. I'd turned him back into a hybrid on the way over from Scotland.

Elijah stood and said "I am...amazed. Have you figured out how this was able to happen?" I shook my head. "Perhaps it is not that important...Thought I suggest you start drinking human blood immediately. If the baby is vampire as well, then it will be hungry."

I nodded as he went off in a different direction, and turned back to Klaus. "I didn't expect that. Or for you to keep so calm."

"I said I'd protect Mystic Falls for you...and if he's done nothing wrong, I'll leave him be." Klaus face was twisted into a grimace as he said this, but I took it to be genuine. "Now why don't you go retrieve your fiancé? I can see Alaric already trying to get him drunk."

I turned to see Damon and Alaric together at the end of the long table, a bottle of brown liquid between them. Probably Bourbon.

I sped over as Damon sipped at a glass of it and said "Getting drunk already?"

Alaric said "He just saved your life, again, and he just found out he's a father. Let him get _all_ messed up!"

I chuckled. "Fine, but not too bad. You do have a human liver now, you know. Actually, the both of you do."

Alaric shrugged. "Mine is already half to shít, so there's no use stopping now!" And the way he filled his glass to the top before walking away said he wasn't going to slow down, either.

I sighed. "He's gonna kill himself, you know."

"Yeah, but that's Alaric. He'll be fine. And if his liver does go to shît, we'll get him a new one." I scoffed.

"Where? We can't just go to some random person and say 'Hey, my friend is dying, can we have half your liver to save him?' Nobody would believe that!"

"I have half a liver to spare." I glared.

"No. You need all the body parts you can keep if you're gonna live as a human."

"Alright, alright." Damon sat his drink on the table and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry for suggesting it. How can I be forgiven?"

"By stopping yourself from destroying your own damned liver...After today. Today is your last drinking day."

"Can I still have a glass every now-and-then and contemplate the morbidity of my life?" I narrowed my eyes. "Okay, last day. I'm making this day count, though."

He took the bottle and refilled his own glass, then took them both over to where Alaric was. I sighed and shook my head, knowing what was to come. I could envision Damon bent over the toilet, puking his guts out, and me sitting right there to help him. After I yelled at him and Alaric, of course.

Stefan came up beside me and said "You know what's gonna happen, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm letting him have this one last day of fun. Then he's off of it, unless he turns vampire again. Then he can drink all he wants."

"You'd better keep an eye on him though. He's liable to do something stupid."

"I know. Lucky for him, I still have my powers, so even if he does, I can fix it...Provided he doesn't piss me off too bad."

I actually had more powers than I did before. Like Blair had said, all of her powers had come to me, and a bunch of others I'd guessed, because the amount within me was almost too much to handle. I sometimes even did magic now without realizing it, or just did it to relieve the pressure of it all.

I had a feeling not all of the magic-doing was me, that some of it was the little baby growing within me, but I didn't know for sure. There were some times, like on the private plane ride over when there was some turbulence because of bad weather, and the storms around the plane just disappeared. I hadn't done that, but I let Damon and everyone think I did, just so they wouldn't think anything about the baby.

Because if it could do magic while it was still inside me, I almost didn't wanna think about what it could do once it was out. And I'm pretty sure anyone else would think something was wrong if they knew.

"Carrie..?" I looked up and noticed I was surrounded by trees. Had I started walking while I was dazed out? "Carrie?" It took me a moment to register the voice calling my name as Elena's. Why would she even be looking for me?

"Elena?" The bushed beside where I stood rustled and she emerged. "What is it?"

"You wandered off, we didn't know where you were...Damon noticed you were gone and started freaking out, and Stefan is trying to calm him down."

"Why isn't Tyler or one of the other vampires looking for me?"

"They are. But they couldn't pick up your scent, so me and Jeremy and Tyler said we'd look for you."

They couldn't pick up my scent? "How do I not have a scent? That didn't happen the last time they brought me back."

She shrugged. "We should get back anyway. I don't wanna think of what could happen if we leave Damon alone."

"Yeah, me either." We turned towards the house, which I could see several dozen yards away, and Elena pulled out her phone. "Telling them you found me?"

"Yeah..."

It was silent, too silent for my liking, so I said the only thing that came immediately to my mind.

"Elena..? I don't think I ever really apologized for what I said to you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Way back, before I turned evil and when Klaus turned into a hybrid, I said some bad stuff to you...When Damon was dying from his werewolf bite, and he confessed to you...I'm really sorry for what I said."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I wasn't that mad even then, because I knew how you felt about Damon, and I knew he felt something for you too. Of course, it took you leaving for him to realize he really loved you and not me, which I'm sorry for too. But you're back and you two are happy and having a family, so I'm happy."

I smiled a bit. "Have you ever thought about having a family? With Stefan, I mean." Elena shrugged a bit and we slowed our walk to almost a stop.

"Of course I've thought about it...We've talked about that and marriage and our life together, but we know none of it is really realistic...Stefan can't age and I don't wanna be a vampire, so there's eventually gonna be a time when we're not gonna be together. And I do think I want kids, but again, the vampire thing..."

I felt bad for Elena. She was in almost the exact same space I was in. She wanted all these things she couldn't have, simply because something supernatural was standing in her way.

I sighed. "Elena, I...am prepared to help you and Stefan. But it's not gonna be easy, or cheap. And it might not even work." She looked at me oddly. "There's a spell I've heard of that can fix everything you're talking about with one little ritual."

"Really? But...how?"

"I can turn Stefan back into a human." She froze. "It won't be the same as what I did to Damon, because Stefan won't need to die for it to work. I don't have the spell right now, but I can get it whenever I need to, so if you want to do this..."

"That's...I don't know what to say. Stefan and I will definitely have to talk about this, but...I'm really grateful for this, Carrie."

I smiled. "It's no problem. Come on, I can hear people coming this way."

We continued on through the trees and shrubbery, none of which I remembered walking through in the first place. How long had I been walking around in a daze?

When we emerged back at the front of the house, I saw the chaos Damon had caused in my momentary absence. The bourbon bottle he and Alaric had shared was shattered on the ground along with several glass tumblers, and Damon was furiously arguing with both Alaric and Tyler by the end of the now empty food table.

I noticed the smell of blood.

Stefan walked by and I said "What did he do?"

"Smashed the bottle and glasses when he noticed you left, and refused to cooperate with me, so Tyler and Ric are trying to calm him down. Everyone else is in the house."

"Oh jeez..."

"Don't worry, it's not just him. It's supposed to rain soon too."

"Rain, in November...How wonderful." Stefan went to pick up the glass with Elena and I went around them to Damon.

When he saw me, his frown broke and a smile spread across his face, and both Alaric and Tyler sighed heavily.

"Sorry about that. I guess I walked off without really noticing. Damon..."

"I did nothing wrong...it's not my fault they wouldn't let me go look for you."

"Then why is your head bleeding?" There was a small trail of blood down the right side of Damon's face.

Alaric said "He tried to run off and fell right on the bottle he broke. And won't let us wipe the blood up."

"Because you don't need to, I'm fine."

"Jeez Damon...I got this guys, you can go in the house." They turned and went in the house, but not without a concerned glance thrown my way. I turned back to Damon and said "You're an idiot, I hope you know that. Gimme your head." He leaned his head down and I waved my hand over it in a swirling motion, and watch the skin stitch itself up. "Here." I handed him a napkin from the table to wipe his face up.

"How can you do that? Heal me without using your blood or a spell."

"I got Blair's magic, remember? Plus the magic of who know **how** many dead witches from our family. I can do a lot of things without having to use a spell now." I decided against telling him the baby could do magic on it's own too. Even he might not be ready to hear that.

"Guess that could come in handy...Like if some new enemy traps us somewhere and we wanna do magic without being found." I chuckled.

"With as much power as I got in Scotland, we won't have to worry about any more enemies. Klaus and Stefan and Tyler and everyone else can protect the town while I'm pregnant and having the baby, and after I recover, I can do it all myself. I could spell the whole town if I wanted to, to make sure no werewolves or vampires can get in without me knowing, and I can take away the power of every witch within 50 miles of here. I could kill all the vampires and werewolves too, if I needed to. So, like I said, we don't have to worry about any more enemies."

"I didn't know you had a power-hungry side...I kinda like it. It reminds me of evil Carrie. Evil Carrie had _great_ sêx." I laughed.

"You mean on the couch in your parlor? That wasn't evil me. That was pissed off me."

"Then I guess I need to find out what makes you pissed off. Like if I got another drink..." I shook my head.

"We have guests, so we're not doing anything...Not until they all leave."

"Should I go kick them all out? There's a few I'd like to kick right in the âss..."

I lightly smacked his shoulder and said "Be nice, or you won't get anything at all."

Damon grinned maliciously. "Oh _really?"_

I recognized the look on his face immediately.

"Oh, god, what've I done..."

"Oh, just reminded me of one of the many reasons I fell in love with you...You have to admit, angry sêx _is_ amazing. Come on, say it."

"No."

"Carrie...You know you wanna..."

"No! You'll never get me to say it." He grinned again and I laughed.


	24. Thanksgiving

"So, Mr. Salvatore, what do you suggest we do for this special day?"

"What special day?" I laughed at Damon's clueless expression.

I sat up on our bed and looked down at him and said "Today is November 22nd." Still nothing. "Thanksgiving?"

The 'OH' expression that crossed his face made me laugh even more.

"I haven't celebrated that since I was human; it hasn't exactly been a priority of mine."

"Well, you're human again, so do you wanna celebrate it again?" He shrugged. "Come on..."

"You haven't been human in years either, so why do you want to?"

"Hey I might not have been human last week, but I was still _alive."_ Damon grinned. "And we're gonna be a real family now, so we should celebrate real family holidays. Thanksgiving is the biggest holiday after Christmas, you know."

"True...but cooking that food, making everything look nice, it's all a lot of work...Especially when most of the guests would probably be vampires anyway."

"Vampires and hybrids can still eat a normal meal, and we can have blööd there for them. This is something I wanna do." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, you know it's a good idea."

"I know something bad is likely to happen if we gather together who I'm sure you're thinking of."

"Nothing bad is gonna happen...Besides, you know I can handle it if something does. Please, I really want to do this. Gathering together our family and friends, it's gonna happen eventually anyway. Think of this as a trial run."

"Trial run for what?"

I laughed and stood up. "Don't you think everyone we know is going to gather in a few months when the baby comes? Maybe even people we _don't_ know will come, if word spreads fast. Which I'm sure it already has."

"Fine, I'll tell Stefan about it...But we probably don't have enough room."

"I wasn't gonna have it here anyway. I was gonna have it at Tyler's house." Damon frowned and I laughed. "I take that as you being displeased."

"You backed me into a corner, what else am I supposed to be?"

"I don't know, excited maybe? Your woman is going to arrange a fancy Thanksgiving Day

dinner for her guests, and try to put an end to all of our fighting through diplomatic means. I could almost be a politician."

The frown disappeared and Damon chuckled. "You're far too nice to be a politician. Evil you could've been a politician though, she could get everyone's deep, dark secrets."

"I can still do that, Damon. I'm just saving it for a time when I might need it."

"Future blackmail? Maybe you're not completely good after all."

I put my finger to my mouth and shushed him. "Don't let it get out, people might think the baby will be evil too. Now get up and get dressed, so we can go to Tyler's house."

"But _why?_ Can't we just call?"

"Unless you want to stay here with Stefan all by yourself..." He stood up and went for his dresser and I giggled. "That's what I thought."

Instead of going to my designated dresser, I went to the large closet at the other end of the room, where I decided to keep some of my nicer clothes.

I pulled out a long, ankle-length white skirt and my black off-the-shoulder top and slipped them on, and had a bit of a hard time deciding what shoes to wear.

"Damon, are we taking your car into town?"

"Of course!" I turned my head to see him pulling a pair of dark jeans on. "I'm not letting you run all the way into town, especially not carrying me, in your condition."

I smiled. "I'm not that delicate, but alright." I decided on a pair of black-strap wedge sandals I'd bought a long while ago, but never gotten to wear. To top it all off, I grabbed my white sun-hat Damon insisted on buying me and put it over my dark blonde hair. He'd been worried that the sun would somehow harm me and the baby, even after I reminded him I was a hybrid again, but he didn't listen, so I'd given in and let him buy it for me. It was actually nice too.

And when I saw him putting on a dark navy T-shirt over his black jeans, I sighed.

"Can't you wear anything that's **not** dark and depressing?"

"Fine, I'll wear something else." He peeled off the shirt and stuffed it back into the drawer, and produced a light gray shirt instead. "This better?"

"Yes. Normal people don't wear black _all_ the time."

"But I'm not normal."

"Well, that's what we're working on with this dinner." When he walked past me to get his shoes, I noticed I was a bit taller than him with the wedges on. I giggled.

He turned and said "What?"

"I'm taller than you now." He made a face.

"Only because you get to wear those high heels." He pulled his boots on over his white socks and came over to me. "Now we're the same height."

I made a face back. "Don't be so mean. Stefan's downstairs, I'll let him know about the dinner." I could hear Stefan moving around downstairs for the last half hour or so. Elena was down there too, I think.

"Wait." I turned back towards Damon from the doorway. "I've got something else for you to wear."

"What?"

"Just stay there for a second. And close your eyes." I looked at him weird, but did as he asked. "Are they closed?"

"Yes. But I can still hear you rummaging around in your dresser." I heard him pulling clothes out and throwing them on the floor. "What are you getting?"

"You'll see. I got this right after we got back from Scotland." He walked over to me and said "Pull your hair out of the way."

I did and felt something cool touch my chest, and Damon's warm hands working at the back of my neck. It was a necklace.

"A necklace, I like it already."

"You'll like it more once you open your eyes." When he lowered his hands I did, and went over to look at myself in the mirror. "Well?"

"Damon, it's...beautiful. Where did you get it?"

It was a multi-layered necklace with a bunch of black and white pearls on it, and hung down an inch or so above my shirt. I raised an eyebrow as I grinned though.

"This isn't the only thing you bought, is it? There's no way you just _happened_ to have something the exact same color as what I decided to wear today."

He laughed. "You'll get your other stuff eventually. But we have to go to Tyler's house, remember?" I nodded.

We headed down the stairs together, and I saw Stefan and Elena together in the parlor, and they looked up and saw us too. They both smiled, and Elena came down to the bottom of the stairs to meet us.

"You look really nice Carrie. Love the necklace."

I smiled. "Thanks. Damon just gave it to me upstairs. He says there's other stuff too, but I'm not allowed to have it yet."

"That's just mean Damon." He shrugged. "Anyway, where are you two going? You're pretty dressed up."

"Going to Tyler's house to talk to his mom. I thought we'd have a nice Thanksgiving dinner over there tonight, and invite a bunch of people. Providing anyone actually wants to go."

"I'll go, definitely. Stefan?" We both turned to see him nod. "Guess we're both going. Want us to come along to Tyler's?"

"If you want." She went over to Stefan and asked him, and they followed us outside.

Us in the Camaro and them in the Porsche, we made it over to Tyler's in only a few short minutes. When we got there, though, I didn't see Tyler's Barracuda anywhere. Why wouldn't he be home?

We went up to the door and I knocked, and answered immediately.

"Carrie! Stefan, Damon, Elena! What are you all doing here? Tyler's not home."

I spoke. "We came to talk to you, actually. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, come on in." We followed her inside, Stefan being the last one in so he shut the door, and we went into the fancy sitting room. I smiled, noticing everything was still in its same perfect place as the last time I'd been in here several months ago. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Are you having a dinner for tonight, ? Since it's a holiday, and all."

"Well, it's our first Thanksgiving without Richard, so I wasn't sure if Tyler would even want to celebrate the day...He'd probably want to spend it with his friends if he did, though."

"Well, we wondering if we could have a dinner here this evening. Not for everyone, just our group of friends and family. I'm sure it'd be good for you and Tyler to celebrate it with us."

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. Would you mind if I had a caterer attend to the food? I'm afraid I just couldn't do good enough of a job on it myself."

I chuckled and said "It wouldn't be a problem. I'll call the people I have in mind, so I can give you an exact number of people. May I have a few minutes?"

"Of course." stood up and left the room, and everyone looked at me.

"Elena, you should call Bonnie and Caroline, see if they wanna come. Um...do you think Matt and Jeremy would come?"

"Sure, I know Jeremy probably has nothing better to do."

"Good. Damon, can you call Alaric? And maybe Caroline's mom too." He looked at me oddly. "Don't look like that, I know you're her friend." He made a face. "I'll call our supernatural guests."

"Carrie, do you think it's a good idea to invite _them?"_ It was Stefan speaking. "Having us and them in the same room, especially with humans here too...It doesn't sound like it'll end well."

"I'll take care of that, don't you worry. Besides, we're going to need Klaus and his brother's assistance in the upcoming months, remember?" Stefan nodded. "Not inviting them is just begging for trouble to start."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Klaus' number, knowing he'd want to be the first to know about this.

"Hello love." I sighed.

"I'm calling to let you know about a little dinner we're having tonight at Tyler's house. We're inviting a few friends, and I thought you'd like to come with Elijah and Rebekah."

He chuckled. "I bet your Damon didn't like that very much, did he?"

"He was actually fine with it, but Stefan was opposed to it at first. I'm sure you can imagine why." I glanced over at Stefan and saw him looking my way, and knew he was listening too. "Anyway, will you be coming?"

"Sure. And I'll be sure to bring both my siblings, dagger-free."

"And wear something nice. It doesn't have to be a suit, but it is a dinner, so no jeans." I heard a sound from Damon and stifled a laugh.

"Relax love, I know how to dress for dinner. And I'll be sure Elijah and Rebekah behave, because I know everyone will be worried about that."

"Is Finn still in contact with you? I would like him to come as well."

"He is in Richmond...But I'm sure he'd come back as soon as your requested. He's still grateful to you...Speaking of that, where _did_ you hide my daggers at?"

I chuckled. "A place you'll never find them. I'm not chancing anyone trying to kîll you or your siblings while you're supposed to be protecting this town."

"That's my girl. What time shall we be dressed and ready?"

"Come by around 8pm, dinner should be ready by then."

"I'll see you then, love. Goodbye."

I hung up without a goodbye and said "Those three will be coming. Elena?"

"Bonnie says she'll come, and Matt and Jeremy were at the Grill, and both said they'd come. I think we can safely assume Caroline will be here too."

I nodded. "Damon?"

"Yes, they're both coming...I don't know why I had to call though." I chuckled.

"Because you're too anti-social these days. The only people you talk to anymore are me and Stefan, and that's only because you live in the same house as him."

"Only because there's no other nice houses in town." I rolled my eyes.

"And because you think it's impossible for you to leave my side without me dying...I'm calling Tyler."

I dialed his number, but when it rang, I heard the sound mimicked right outside the house. I ended the call and stood up, and saw Tyler's car just parking beside the Camaro. I hadn't even heard it over my phone call with Klaus.

"Well, guess that's one call I don't need to make." I went out into the hall just as he came in the front door. "Hey bro."

"Carrie..?" He looked around me into the parlor. "What're they all doing here?"

"We came to ask your mom if we could have a Thanksgiving Day dinner here, and she said yes. I was just gonna call to tell you."

"Who all's supposed to come?"

"All of us, your girlfriend, Jeremy, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline's mom, Alaric...and Klaus and his family." Tyler stiffened. "Hey, they helped us, remember?"

"I know, I know...I'm more worried about the _other_ ones..."

"Rebekah and Elijah?" He nodded. "Elijah is well-mannered, and Rebekah...Klaus has promised to take care of her, should she do something bad. And besides, I can always tale care of them if they do."

"What about the _other_ two? Finn and...Kol."

"Finn will be coming from Richmond. Kol won't be joining us now or anytime soon."

"You sure about that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do I need to remind you of what I can do now?" Tyler shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. Guess I should put something nice on..."

"It's not till around 8, that can wait awhile." Tyler's mom came down the stairs then, and I turned to her. "We have 14 people confirmed, ."

"Please, call me Carol. Or Mom, since you and Tyler are practically siblings." She laughed, but I just smiled. "I told the caterer 20, so we'll have a little extra, just in case a few of the others decide to bring a date. The food should be here by 6pm."

"I told everyone 8, will that give us enough time to set up?"

"That's plenty of time. I'll have the decorators come over right away. Oh, here you go Carrie." From her pocket, she handed me several bills.

I looked down to see it was several $100 bills, and my eyes went wide. "Carol...this is $500. Why are you giving me this much money?"

"You're practically my daughter. Is it bad that I want you to have something nice to wear to dinner? There's a nice shop in town that sells the most beautiful dresses, and they do alterations too. Get something nice, like what you're wearing now. Beautiful necklace, by the way. I have one just like it with pink pearls."

"Well, thank you, a lot. I'll go spend this now, I guess."

She nodded and went into the sitting room where everyone else was, and I just stared at Tyler. "Does she ever do that to anyone else?"

"Nope, not even to Caroline. Watch out, or she might really try to adopt you."

"Yeah, well, even she knows that's impossible. Feel like driving me into town?"

"But I just came from town. Why can't Damon do it?"

"I want what I'm wearing to be a surprise. Please..?"

He groaned and said "Fine, come on."

I held up a finger. "One second." I went in the other room, and saw Carol chatting with Stefan and Elena. I went to Damon and said "Tyler's gonna drive me into town. His mom gave me some money to buy a new dress for dinner."

"Why can't I drive you?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise, of course. And you can't keep an eye on me every single second of the day, Damon. I'll do fine on my own."

"You sure?" I nodded, but his worried expression didn't soften the least bit. "Just...call me when you get to whatever store you're going to, okay?"

"I will." I leaned in for a quick kiss before rejoining Tyler in the hall. "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One gray silk chiffon dress, crystal-covered headband, and 2-inch black studded sandals later, Tyler and I headed to my house so I could change.

When I chuckled aloud, Tyler said "What are you giggling at?"

"I was just thinking how this house is kinda actually my house now. Still feels a little weird." I unlocked the front door and we went in.

"And you've been living here for how long?"

"Don't mock me. Stay down here, I'm going upstairs to change."

I took my bag and went up the stairs to Damon and I's room. Before I went in, I could hear moving around, and Damon's fresh scent filled my nose.

He was just pulling on a suit coat when I walked in and set my bag on the bed.

"And here I thought this was supposed to be a casual dinner."

Damon turned. "It's at Carol Lockwood's house, it's never 'casual.' Did you buy a dress?"

"Yes, which you're not going to see until I get to the house."

"Aren't I even allowed to take you there?" I shook my head. "Wow, playing it very proper. Are you gonna be that proper on our wedding day?"

"Of course I am! Now go back to the house with Tyler so I can change in peace."

"Wait...who's going to bring you then?" I shrugged. "Please, _please_ tell me it's not Klaus."

"Don't worry, it's not." Damon sighed, but the sound caught in his throat as I said "Elijah will be bringing me."

"That's...better." I giggled a bit.

"Even as a human, you can't hide your anger. I will be fine, so relax a bit Damon. You know Elijah is the moral one, and he'd never attack a woman carrying a child, least of all me. And I can use my powers on him. I. Will. Be. Fine."

"If you're sure...then I guess I can't argue. But I can give you something."

As he went for the same drawer as earlier, I said "What's this? Another necklace?"

"Yes." He produced a blue box, and inside it, a solid silver necklace. "For help against any attacking supernatural stuff."

I chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll wear it." He put it on me and I said "Hurry up, I can hear Tyler getting restless downstairs." Damon gave me a kiss before heading downstairs, and I slowly shut the bedroom door behind him.

I took my things out of the bag and laid them out on the bed before I stripped down to my bare skin.

I dressed in front of the mirror so I could fix my outfit as I was dressing, because I was now getting nervous. Knowing everyone would be there, and what they could possibly do, was rumbling around in my head. And what everyone had said earlier only made it worse.

I sat on the edge of the bed and instinctively placed my hands over my midsection. That was another worry I had for tonight: the baby. I didn't know if it would try to use any magic tonight, but it definitely had earlier. While Tyler and I were downtown, weird things had kept happening around us. I'd just told him I had a headache and a little magic was slipping out, and he'd believed it.

_Please, please, please don't do any magic tonight...I want to have a nice, normal time with everyone without anything going wrong._

I took a deep breath and left the bedroom, hearing a car close by. When I got downstairs it pulled up to the house, and I went straight for the front door.

There was a soft knock and I opened the door, unsurprised to see Elijah.

"Elijah."

He took my hand and kissed it lightly. "Carrie. Shall we be going?"

"Definitely." We went to his car and he opened my door for me as I got in. "Thank you for escorting me Elijah."

"It is no problem on my part. Finn wanted to do it himself, but I wasn't sure if he would make it here in time. My other siblings should be arriving there any moment now." He started the car and we were off. "And if you are worried about Kol, do not be. I have my witches tracking him, in case he may decide to make an appearance."

"I thought you might've done something like that. And done something to ensure Rebekah doesn't attack anybody." He nodded. "Good."

"This isn't my first Thanksgiving Day feast, Carrie. I have been at several since the inception of the tradition." I stifled a laugh.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to hear you were at the first Thanksgiving feast. You Originals get involved in everything."

"With an eternity to live, it's one of the few things we can do for excitement. Though nothing has been quite as exciting as these last few months. Klaus and his hybrid curse, you and your ancestors, and now a supernatural child that has the magic and potential to do anything and everything it wants. There has never before been a time of so much change."

"What about the American Revolution? The Black Plague? The discovery of electricity? All of which you were present for, I'm sure."

"Yes, the events here may have only shaped this town, but that won't last long. The entire supernatural world of vampires, werewolves, and witches has begun to hear of what has been going on in this town, and I suspect they will begin showing themselves soon. This, you, will change the course of our history with what you have done."

I was silent as Elijah spoke, contemplating what he said. I knew what happened here was spreading, but I never expected to 'change history' with any of it. That just seemed...Well, like it could never happen.

We reached Tyler's house then, and I could already see several cars outside. His Barracuda, Damon's Camaro, Stefan's Porsche, and an unfamiliar black car.

"Who's car is that?"

"The Jaguar is Klaus'. He rarely drives it, because he is always hiding from the rest of the world. It was a little underclass for my tastes, so I chose the Maserati GT."

"And here, I thought only the vampires in this town had a taste for expensive luxury cars. But I suppose I should be used to that by now."

"Again, we have all eternity, so we can be a bit...ostentatious." He pulled to a stop and got out, and came around to my side and opened the door.

"When do you suppose Rebekah will be arriving?"

"If she is not here already, she will be very soon." I looped my arm through Elijah's as we began walking up to the house. "May I ask about the child?"

I nodded. "Nothing too abnormal has happened so far, which I'm taking as a good sign. Will you be staying the entire time in this town, as your brother has promised?"

"That remains to be seen. I am only here now to watch you and my brother, but should anyone do something to anger me...That will quickly change. I understand Niklaus has asked you where the white ash daggers are hidden?"

"He did. I didn't tell him, and I don't intend to tell you. I want nobody to be injured tonight, vampire or otherwise."

"Thank you for not saying anything. I know with your history together, you may have been tempted to. But you may have to reveal their location very soon. Klaus has since changed from his evil ways, but Kol has not. And my younger sister is...balancing a certain line. I have warned her that if she does not behave, she will be put back in her coffin for another century, if that is what I have to do."

I smiled the slightest bit. "I admire you a bit, Elijah. I don't know many people that would be willing to do that for their family."

"It would not be for my family. You eliminated two very powerful people that intended to kill my siblings and I, and released me from that imprisonment in the coffin. I owe you a certain number of favors, I think."

We got to the house and went up the stirs, and the front door opened. stood smiling in a belted beige dress with matching stiletto sandals and brown jewelry.

"You look wonderful Carol. Love the sandals."

"Why thank you. It seems the money I gave you went to good use too." I smiled. "And Elijah, how...wonderful it is to see you again. Come on in."

"Thank you, ." As we went in, he said "Rebekah is indeed here already. She must have come with Niklaus."

"I know, I can smell her." Though it'd been ages since I saw her, I still remembered her scent. "Let us hope she doesn't hold any resentment for me for leaving her brother alone with himself."

"I don't think she will. She may for making him stay in Mystic Falls, though, whether it was his choice or not."

I groaned a bit as we entered the dining room.


	25. A Chance Prophecy

"So, was that little dinner of yours worth it?"

"For the last time, _yes._ Now stop being bitter about it." Damon and I were sitting in the parlor of the house, watching the crackling fire throw random streaks of orange light around the room. We'd gotten done with the Thanksgiving dinner a few hours ago, which had ended up being mostly uneventful. "Nothing bad happened, Damon."

"You still didn't have to invite Rebekah or Finn...She hates you and he practically reveres you...It's not right." I chuckled a bit.

"Other people will have their own thoughts about me, there's no way to avoid it."

"Unless you spell them." I looked up into his bright blue eyes with disdain.

"That's not fair Damon. You know I can't use my powers for anything bad."

"I know...It's just a thought. You know I can't have proper thoughts." I laughed, only because I knew it was definitely true. I sometimes picked up on his thoughts by

accident, and they were almost never proper. "Do you think the baby will have those powers too?"

"Definitely." Tiny things had happened during dinner, nothing big enough to alert all the guests of what the baby was doing, and I decided it was time to tell Damon. "The baby is already doing magic by itself."

"What?" He pulled away a bit and stared at me. "Since when?"

"Since we were in Scotland...That's why I didn't die, and why some other stuff has been happening too...It hasn't been able to do anything major yet though."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"People might think something bad...What if they think the baby is evil?" Damon scoffed.

"I didn't say tell people, I said tell me. This is my baby too, remember?" He put his hand on my stomach as he said this. "You're good, and I'm good now, so relax. You're always telling me not to worry that you'll die again, so you stop worrying about the baby. You're just letting people bother you."

"Since when did you start being right all the time?" Damon grinned and pulled me close again.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how often I'm right..." He ran his hands down my body and I shivered with delight, and he chuckled. "You're so much more sensitive now...I'm gonna enjoy this."

"You know Stefan's gonna hear us, right?" He shrugged. "You deviant!"

"Oh, you know you love it." Damon leaned in and started biting at my neck, and an uncontrollable bout of giggles came over me.

"Damon..!" As he nibbled and I giggled like a little girl, a brief flash of pain shot through my midsection. I froze and Damon, sensing my tension, stopped.

"What?" He looked down at my hand on my stomach and said in a panicked voice "The baby?!"

"I...don't know...It just hurt a _lot_ for a second or two...I don't know if that was him or just me." Damon sighed.

"Your body weirdness had better stop after you have my son, or I'm gonna go insane."

"It's not my fault..." I sighed and pulled away from Damon and stood. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get some blood."

"Why? You always feed off of me now."

"Well maybe it's just my body weirdness, but I don't want to drink from you right now." Damon looked surprised as I sniped at him and stomped off towards the basement.

Down there in the big fridge, I took out one of the pouches of stolen blood and tore it open, sipping greedily at it. The baby, which had begun moving restlessly within me, now calmed and I sighed deeply. The pain must've been his way of telling me he was hungry.

I really needed to get used to this pregnancy stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is she?"

"Why? And what are _they_ doing here?" I could easily hear Damon's voice over the TV show I was watching, on the flatscreen in his bedroom. We'd bought it and a few other things awhile back, but none of that was drowning out the sound of Damon and Caroline arguing.

"We can't have a girls day out without all of us girls, duh." When Caroline said that, I knew she had Bonnie and Elena with her, and were probably planning on taking me somewhere. Oh yippee. "Come on Damon, Carrie needs at least one day away from you."

"Who says?"

I got up and quickly pulled on a pair of clothes and sped downstairs. Damon looked about ready to hit Caroline, but since he was human it wouldn't have done a thing to her. I pulled Damon gently back and saw that Bonnie and Elena were indeed with Caroline, and they all looked ready for a day out together.

"What're you three doing here?"

Caroline responded with "I don't know if you heard, but we're going into town and we wanted you to go along." I looked between the three of them and sighed; if I said I wasn't up for going, they'd most likely stay here at the house, and Damon would probably go insane.

"Well, I haven't had a real day out in awhile, so why not?" She smiled wide and I just pursed my lips sheepishly. "Just let me get dressed quick."

"No, that's okay, we can buy something while we're out!" I looked down at the old jeans and black T-shirt I wore, both of which were Damon's, and shrugged.

"If you say so. I'll see you later Damon, okay?"

He muttered an unintelligible word and we hugged tightly. Before he could ask, I said "Yes, I have my phone, and I'll call you then. Okay?"

"Fine..." He shuffled to the parlor and I headed out the door with the girls.

We got into Caroline's car, me and her in front, Bonnie and Elena in back, and took off.

Elena said "It looks like you're getting kinda big there...How far along is it again?" I looked down at my stomach, which admittedly did have a curve to it now.

"I'm not that big..." They laughed. "And I don't even know how far...It definitely can't be more than a month or so...Before that, I was still...dead."

"Well, either way, it's...great that you're gonna be a mom." I sensed Elena's hesitation in saying that.

"Come on, we don't even know what the baby is...or if I'll even be able to keep it until it's born..." The car went deathly silent. "Sorry guys...I just don't know any more about it than any of you do."

Bonnie finally broke the awkward silence as we got closer to town. "It's okay Carrie, we get that this is all new and weird for you; it's new for all of us. If you want, we can stop by the hospital later and get you an ultrasound."

"Would a doctor do that, or are we relying on me compelling one?" She was silent, and I sighed. "Well, I don't do it often, but I'll give it a shot."

Caroline drove us into town then, to a little store near the one I'd gotten my Thanksgiving dress at. We all got out and went into the store, which I saw sold the upscale kind of clothing Caroline always liked to wear.

I picked out a few things; a couple of new shirts and a pair of shoes were all I felt like getting. Caroline whined a bit, but when I mentioned about my stomach getting bigger, she suggested we go to the maternity store down the street next. I groaned.

In there, it was practically baby madness. I couldn't decide what, if anything, to get so I let the other three drag me around and buy me stuff.

It did get fun when we started picking things out for the baby, trying to decide if it was a boy or a girl.

"What do you want it to be?" I shrugged at Elena's question.

"I'm okay with whatever we have. Damon really wants a boy though." They all looked interested. "Don't even ask me what he said about _that."_ They laughed.

Bonnie asked "Do you think it'll look like you?" I shrugged again.

"Maybe...But do you really want another Damon look-alike walking around?"

She apprehensively said "No thanks...One is good enough for me."

Caroline chimed in with "Me too. Luckily it'll have you for a mom, so Damon can't teach it to be completely like him." I laughed.

"Okay, I definitely agree with you there...But come on, he has gotten a lot better since I got here, right?" I looked at Elena. "Tell me he's been bugging you as much as before."

She shook her head. "Yeah, he doesn't bother me nearly as much anymore...So whatever you're doing to him, keep doing it. New Damon is much better than Old Damon." There were resounding agreements and I smiled, but it was a tight smile.

Yes, some of what Elena said was true, but she didn't have to be that harsh. Damon was **okay** back in the old days...Even if he did do a lot of bad things.

I had half a mind to remind her of how exactly she was involved with Damon in his old days, but I didn't want to spoil the mood.

Instead, I said "How about I take these bags out to the car?" I took all the bags in my hands. "Is the car unlocked Caroline?"

She nodded. "Could you lock it when you're done? The trunk button is in front."

"Okay." I made my way out of the store to the little parking lot beside it, and popped open the trunk of the car.

I dumped the bags in and shut it, and leaned heavily against the car. I rubbed at my abdomen, particularly at the small throbbing pain there. It happened whenever the baby tried to use magic. I think it was his way of signaling me.

I looked down at asked out loud "What? Why do you have to start up when I'm out trying to have fun?" There was nothing, and I groaned. "And now I look like I'm talking to myself like some kind of idiot...Please, refrain from making things any more insane for me."

"Aw, arguing with yourself? It's not you, love." I didn't have to look up to recognize Klaus' voice, but I did anyway. His green-eyed self walked up and perched beside me on the trunk of Caroline's car, hands knit together. "So, why do you think you're going insane?"

"Because I'm standing in public trying to talk to my baby, that's why. And don't patronize me with some silly little saying Klaus..." He grinned.

"Alright, love. How about I try to talk to Damon's little spawn?" I glared and he chuckled. "Just because I've agreed to protect you and your new lover doesn't mean I can't harbor the same hatred for him. You know my stance, and I'm not changing it."

I sighed. Him and Damon would never give up on their hatred for each other, would they? Probably not. No, _definitely_ not.

I felt something touch one of my hands and I flinched; I looked down and I saw it was Klaus' hand feeling at my stomach. I looked at him with disbelief, but he ignored my expression.

"Are you sure this is Damon's child?" I was thrown off by his question. "No, of course it is...We haven't been together since before you went and offed yourself."

"What..? What are you saying?"

"Nothing, love." His eyes turned up from my stomach to my face. "Just that you and Damon's happiness has made me think about my own...Or rather, my lack of it. I realize I've promised you I would leave you alone unless something happened to Damon...But I don't think I can keep that promise, dearie."

My eyes widened. "Klaus...What the _ ?_ You promised!" He shrugged a shoulder. "You know what'll happen if you and Damon start another little war over me...Can't you try not to be selfish just this once?"

"I have been trying, love. But imagine surviving for a thousand years with nothing to live for, and when you finally find it, she breaks your heart. You've no idea how I've tried, truly you don't." I sighed.

"You don't have to make me feel so bad about it...But I've tried _so hard_ to make everything good between everybody, and knowing you, you'll mess that all up to get what you want...Am I wrong?"

With a smile and a chuckle, he said "No, I can't say you are. But you knew what you were getting yourself into, Carrie love."

"And then you promised to let me and Damon alone and I thought you changed. But I guess I shouldn't have had that much hope for you..."

"Well, disappointment is just a part of our relationship, now isn't it?"

I glared at Klaus until he jumped off the trunk of the car and took several steps back. There was another twinge of pain in my stomach and Klaus twitched. I stopped, not even aware that I was advancing on him, and covered the small bulge of my stomach with my hands.

"I get that you may not agree with my decision Carrie...But you don't have to use magic on me."

"I didn't..." He looked at me oddly. "I swear!"

There was another twinge and I almost doubled over, the pain shooting through my legs and making my grab onto Klaus for support. I inhaled a ragged breath and he held me up, his face showing his shock.

"Carrie?!" I pointed to my stomach. "I'll take you to your Damon."

He picked me up in his arms and I didn't argue, mostly because I didn't think I could use my legs with the pain rolling through my lower half. Just as Klaus was about to speed off, Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie came out of the store and froze when they saw us.

"Carrie!" Caroline sped over and I held up a hand, and she looked at me wildly. "What are you doing?! Why are you with...him?"

Ignoring her obvious disgust and confusion, I said "There's something wrong...with the baby. I need to go to Damon..." She still looked uneasy.

"Fine...But you call me as soon as you get home, okay?" I nodded and Caroline was gone in an instant.

We blurred through the forest at an incredible speed, but as soon as I whimpered Klaus stopped and set me on my feet. His eyes were filled with worry and, regrettably, love. I bent over and took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down before I did something stupid. I could feel the wolf side of me already itching beneath the surface, and begged desperately that it wouldn't come out.

"Why...does it have to happen...now?" I leaned against a tree and put my hands on my knees, breathing slowly. "I can feel the wolf coming out...I _can't_ lose control...I never lose control!"

"Just try to calm down love...Your little one is making this happen, all you have to do is take control."

"How..? How do you know about him!?" Klaus scoffed.

"I'm not an idiot, remember love? I suspected your child had magical abilities, and you just confirmed it back in that parking lot." I stared at him until another wave of pain rolled up and down my body and I was knocked to the ground.

I was back in Klaus' arms in an instant, running through the trees again. I heard him chuckle nervously and say "That was my fault. I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing...Where did the real Klaus go?" He chuckled again, but as my eyes closed and my body suddenly became too heavy to move, the chuckle turned into him shouting my name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around at my foggy, almost nonexistent surroundings and cursed aloud. I knew immediately where I was, because I'd been there once before.

I panicked and tried to run, but my body didn't want to move or take me anywhere.

"Dammit!"

"Carrie!" I spun my head, because I couldn't move my legs, and saw the weirdest sight I'd seen in a long time. Three people came up to me, two of them blonde, one brunette, all people I recognized. Blair, Godwyn, and my dad.

"What. The. Hell. Why do I have to die to talk to any of you guys? And why do you always try to help me after you're dead? You two tried to kill me! One succeeded!" Godwyn and Blair bowed their heads slightly and my dad chuckled.

"Well, it's good to see recent events haven't affected you much. How's my favorite daughter doing?" I frowned. "Don't worry, you're not dead. At least, I don't think you are..." He looked at Godwyn, who then looked at me.

"You're not. We just needed to talk to you."

"So you make me pass out in the middle of the woods and pull me into some creepy limbo world? Thanks dad..."

"We didn't make you pass out...That was your son." I stared blankly at him. "You suspected it yourself, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah...Well, at least I know what color clothes to buy him now. But what's so important that you had to wait til I was passed out to try and contact me?"

Blair stepped in. "It's your son."

I glared at her. "And why would I accept your help? You don't even have any power anymore."

"No, but you do. Too much for you and your son to handle, that is very evident. Even Esther's bastard son could tell, and he isn't the brightest of individuals." I narrowed my eyes.

"I suggest you keep out of this. Just because you're dead doesn't mean I can't do something to you." Blair quieted, and I turned confidently to Godwyn. "You and my dad, I'll hear out. Now tell me why I'm here."

Godwyn nodded. "You're a werewolf, a vampire, and the most powerful witch _ever,_ all in one person. There probably isn't any way you could ever be killed now, and there's never been anything like you in...history."

I nodded. "I know all of that...Is there a point to repeating it?"

Godwyn and my dad looked at each other. "Well, we don't really know how to say it...It's something we'd have to show you." Now they looked pleadingly at Blair and said "She knows this part of it..."

I begrudgingly allowed her to speak. "You have to find 's something that was made very long ago..."

"Sending me on a wild hunt now?" She paused. "Before or after you?"

"After, but now by much. A few generations after, maybe a couple of hundred years at most. The power of the witch was spreading and so was the wolf curse, and the two began to encounter each other...One particularly gifted witch was bitten by one of my werewolves but survived, and was in a state of delirium. Just as vampires lose their minds when bitten by a wolf, so did this witch."

"Why do I need to know about an insane witch?"

"Because, after you killed me and I arrived in the afterlife, she contacted me about a vision she'd had while she was alive. A vision about you." This, I didn't criticize. I knew powerful witches could sometimes see into the future, especially if they were unstable like that. I listened on. "She recorded the vision down, and has since lost the memory of what she wrote...The only reason she recognized me was because I looked exactly like the girl she saw."

"So...I have to find a thousands-year-old record of what this witch saw? How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know who she is!"

"Her name is Kenna."

The name sounded familiar to me, though I knew I'd never heard it before. I thought back to some time I might've forgotten about, but as unfamiliar scenes began to flit through my mind, I realized I was searching through the memories of my family members.

I stood quiet in my foggy almost-there surroundings, delving back through hundreds, then thousands of years' worth of memories. My head started to hurt the farther back I went, but I felt I was nearing what I needed, so I pressed on. There, the name 'Kenna' popped out in my mind, and I saw the image of a brunette girl locked in an old room, some type of hut, scribbling into the dirt and rock at her feet.

I snapped back to the present, and though I knew I wasn't yet back in my body, my head felt heavy and my stomach turned.

My dad was at my side, and said "Carrie...are you okay?" I nodded, woozy.

"Yeah, I'm fine...And I saw that girl. But with how long ago that was, how am I supposed to find wherever that was?"

"Think: everywhere you've been so far is a place related to your family. Ireland, Scotland, even here in Mystic Falls; every one of these places is a place our family has been. So where do you think Kenna's prophecy is?"

I glared at Blair. "How do you expect me to find out? There are no records for anything for my mother's side of the family, and I've been everywhere my dad's family is."

"Not everywhere." I looked at my dad. "There's one place you haven't been. At least, not in a long time."

"What are you talking about?" I looked questioningly into my dad's eyes.

"Ever since you first were turned into a hybrid, where's the one place you've stayed away from? You've never been back there even once in the three and-a-half years you've been turned. That's where you need to go."

I stared at my dad, then at Godwyn, and then my gaze shifted to Blair.

"You aren't serious...I _can't_ go back there. I won't do it..."

"Not even if it might save your son? Your father's grandson? Without him, our family ends with you." I chewed my lip. "I don't even know what Kenna saw, so you _must_ do this."

"I can't go back there! I haven't been back there since..." My mind flashed back and I tried desperately to push the image from my mind.

It invaded my thoughts though, and the image of my bloodied parents was suddenly before my eyes. I could see myself crying over their bloody and broken bodies, with Damon's evil face hovering in the background.

I had to go back to where it all began...To where they died...

To where I died.


	26. Across The Threshold

I didn't know if I could do it. I mean, I hadn't been inside for 3 and a half _years._ I hadn't even been anywhere nearby. When I moved in with my Aunt Jess, I'd refused to come anywhere near my house or neighborhood. They reminded me too much of finding my slaughtered parents.

I guess me trying so hard to forget their death is what made me temporarily forget about Damon before I came to Mystic Falls.

But now I was back in Brunswick, and heading back towards that same house that I'd tried to desperately to forget. Beside me, driving us towards that point of no return. was Damon. Stefan and Klaus were somewhere behind us, but I paid almost no attention to them. What was going to happen was way too important.

"Carrie..." I looked beside me at Damon. He'd finally shaved and put on some nice clothes before we'd left, though I didn't know what he expected to encounter. I hadn't even told him why we were going. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I nodded. "Why?"

"I just...need to, okay? With all that's happened to us lately, are you really gonna hold it against me?" He sighed and so did I; I didn't mean to be snappish, I just really wanted to get this over with.

I stared blankly out the window until Damon said "We're here." The car slowed to a stop beside the curb, but I didn't get out right away. "Carrie, we have to go inside."

"I know, I know..." I got out and looked up at the desolate looking house that used to be my home. Stefan and Klaus finally pulled up behind us and approached, but I still didn't move.

"Carrie..."

"Just...be quiet. Please..." I heard Stefan trying to reassure Damon, but I stepped forward and finally went up to the abandoned house.

Nobody had lived there since I left, but the place looked as if a cheerful family still inhabited it. The front and back lawns were perfectly trimmed, and there wasn't a single thing out of place from the day I left. The bank must've still been sending a housekeeper to clean the place up every two weeks, like they used to do when I lived with Aunt Jess.

"This doesn't look like it was abandoned for three years. Sure we're at the right place?" I didn't snap at Stefan's comment.

"When I still lived with my Aunt Jess, a maid was

employed to come every two weeks to keep everything presentable...in case I ever wanted to move back in. It was a part of my parents' trust fund agreement with the bank."

"Trust fund? What are you talking about?" Damon looked genuinely surprised.

"When I turn 21, or when I would have turned 21, every cent of my parents' money comes to me."

"How much are you supposed to get?"

"I have no idea. It started at $100,000 so it's probably up to...like four million by now." Damon's jaw practically dropped off. "You never asked."

"I didn't know I needed to...Anyway, are we going to go inside or not?" I looked up at the house again. "Whatever we're here for, you're the one that wanted to come."

I ignored him and stepped up onto the porch. I was immediately filled with a sense of dread, which only increased when I went to the front door. I still had the key, which Aunt Jess had kept with her things when we moved, and I unlocked the door.

It opened noiselessly and I went inside, and the dread and familiarity washed over me. This was why I didn't want to come back. It felt like my insides were ripping themselves apart and my head felt like it was made of lead. I wanted to cry out, but then Damon would just want me to leave.

I heard them follow me into the house, but I just continued on through without a word. I could feel that there was magic in the house, magic I hadn't felt the last time I was here. It reminded me of back in Scotland, when I'd followed the trail of Blair's magic to find her house. I could feel a trail now, one that led to the basement door.

I looked behind me and saw Damon and Stefan going to explore the upstairs, while Klaus simply watched me from the living room. I left his line of vision and cracked the basement door open. It smelled somewhat dank, and I could tell the maid hadn't been down here, probably in the entire four years she'd been employed.

I flicked on the dim lightbulb and went down the rickety stairs, afraid they they would break. They wouldn't harm me at all, but I still kept my arm curled around my stomach as I went down.

The basement was relatively empty, but the trail of magic was still flowing strong through the room. I went around the stairs and found a small door behind them. It looked like it was for a child or an animal, because it only came up to about my waist. Or maybe may parents just didn't want anybody to find it.

Just as I was about to push it open, Klaus breezed down the stairs and said "Are you sure you want to do that?" I turned to face him. "You have no idea what's in there."

"I know that is where I'm supposed to go, and I know that you aren't going to stop me." I reached down to push the small door open, but it didn't budge. I put more force behind it but it still didn't move.

"Perhaps you aren't supposed to go in there after all." I frowned and drew upon my magic, and the door clicked open by itself.

"Perhaps you're wrong." It was dark, but I could tell there was another room through the tiny doorway. I crouched down and looked inside, and said to Klaus "Give me your cell phone."

"Why?"

"Please?" He pulled it out and I tapped on the screen to light it up, but the other room was still mostly dark. "Watch my back..."

I crouched lower and went in, and Klaus said "How's it look?"

"Pretty plain..." I stood up and saw the ceiling was only about six feet tall. "It's pretty small."

"Well, it is a tiny little room you found in the basement...Hey!" The little door swung shut and I was enveloped in darkness again. "Carrie, was that you?! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I used magic to open the door, that's probably why it didn't stay open...Just go get Damon and Stefan,okay?" I heard him disappear and I faced into the room.

There was a spirit inside, I could tell.

I stepped further into the room, to what I hoped was the center, and a light sprung up. I saw it was a small candle flame, and realized there must've been candles scattered throughout the room. I used my power to light them all, and the entire room was suddenly visible. I nearly screamed once it was, though.

In the corner of the room, surrounded by the candles, was an old set of bones. They were gray and turning to dust, and wore what looked like the remains of a dress.

"A woman..?" Why would there be bones buried underneath my house? And who? I decided to appeal to the spirit I could still feel lurking underneath the house. "Who's there?"

There was a whispering breeze and the candles flickered.

"Could it be...Kenna?" The candle flames flared and the dusty bones moved and crumbled. "It would be nice to see the one who's supposed to be seeing visions of me."

_"Nach bhfaca; chonaic."_ She materialized in the middle of the room. She had short, dirty brown hair and wore a ragged dress.

"Well, don't you just look pleasant...Why am I standing here in my parents' basement?"

_"Tá tú anseo toisc go bhfuil tú ceaptha a bheith anseo."_ I looked at her oddly; I didn't understand a single word she was saying. _"Tá tú anseo a fháil ar an tablet de mo físeanna."_

"I can't understand a word you're saying. What are you talking about?"

Kenna muttered something else in that other language and the bones in the corner crumbled. She went and picked up something from the pile of rubble and handed it to me.

"Visions, stone." Talking in broken words, I realized she probably didn't know very much English.

I reached back in my memories to try to recall some of her language. "Um...Do ... físeanna?" She nodded. "Cén fáth...an seomra seo...faoi teach?"

_"Ní raibh sé ina chuid den teach bunaidh. Bhí sé seo nuair a fuair bás mé. Bhí séalaithe an doras ionas go bhféadfaí aon duine ach amháin tú isteach."_

From my multitude of memories, I could pick out some of the words she was saying now, and got a general idea. She'd said 'magic' and 'door', so I figured the door was probably sealed with magic. That was probably why only I could open it.

I magicked the door open again and the candles instantly went out, and several voices started shouting on the other side. Klaus and Damon both tried to shove their heads through at the same time and nearly got stuck.

"I'm fine, just move so I can get out." They did and I pushed the stone tablet through the doorway and crawled out. Stefan picked it up and I said "That was what I found."

"I figured...but what language is this?"

"I don't know..!" It looked like a bunch of tiny scratches. "It's really old, that's all I know."

"Well, we can probably have someone take a look at it for us...Alaric knew people at his wife's college, and there has to be some ancient language professor or something we can talk to."

"Well, then someone better be prepared to compel them, because they're gonna ask where we got this, and I don't feel like making up some bullshît explanation." Stefan and Damon just kinda stared at me, so I pushed past them and went back up the stairs.

I saw the maid come out of the front room and she skidded to a stop when she saw me too.

"Ms. Macleod..? What are you doing here?!"

"This is my house, isn't it?"

"Yes, but...Are you finally going to move back in?" I shook my head.

"I just needed to get something from the basement. Sorry if we've made a mess, we'll be leaving now." I went past her outside and the others followed soon after. Almost to myself, I shouted "It's a six-hour drive from here to Duke University, and we don't have that kind of time to spare! What the hell are we supposed to do!?"

Damon approached me and said "Calm down...We can just send Stefan and Alaric, or work something else out...Me and you can go back to Mystic Falls and keep making preparations..."

"For what!? It's not like I'm gonna last long enough to have this supernatural freak of a baby anyway!" He gasped. "I'm collapsing almost every other day and the baby is using magic by himself. Oh, I also forgot to tell you that we came here because the ghosts of my dad and two people I killed told me to!"

"What?"

"Yup. And if I'm getting sent on missions to retrieve crazy witch prophecies, I'm pretty sure it isn't a good thing for any of us."

"Witch prophecies..? Carrie!"

I was about to yell something back at Damon when Klaus bellowed out "Children! If we could all calm down for a moment, I have something to tell you." We turned to look at Klaus. "There's no need to make that long journey. I can read what that little stone tablet says perfectly fine."

Stefan asked "Why didn't you say that right away?"

"Well, you three were so busy bickering, I didn't have the time to." I frowned. "I will read it for you...but you must do something for me." I didn't miss that he was looking at me as he said it.

"Do what?"

"I will translate the entire text when we get to Mystic Falls, provided Carrie will ride in my car on the way back."

"No!" My shocked gaze turned from Klaus to Damon. "I know what you're trying to do, and I won't let you!" I put my hand on his arm and he quieted.

"Damon...If it means this gets done faster, don't fight it. Please." He grunted angrily and got into his car and didn't say anything else. I sighed and turned to Stefan. "Make sure he doesn't try to purposefully crash or something, okay?"

"Yeah...Don't let Klaus do anything incredibly stupid either."

"I'll try." Stefan got in the car with Damon and they immediately sped off, leaving me alone with Klaus. Before I turned to face him I announced "You planned this the second we left Mystic Falls, didn't you?"

"It wasn't exactly planned, just...hoped for."

I turned angrily. "Can you even read this?!" I held up the tablet, which Stefan had handed back to me. "Because if not, then you and I are going to have a serious problem."

"Carrie, darling, I have already told you I intend to win you back, regardless of your situation with Damon. You cannot be angry, as I'm simply keeping to my promise."

"The hêll I can't..." He chuckled. "But seriously, can you read it?"

"Of course I can. It's written in runes, about 1,000 years older than the version which I learned to use as a human. Here, give it to me and you drive." I traded the tablet for the keys. "I'll take a look while you're driving. Take the scenic route, won't you?"

I grumbled. "You mean the route through the backwoods that'll take us an extra hour to get back to Mystic Falls? That's a four hour drive." He shrugged. "You'd dâmn well better not be lying."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were about an hour away from Mystic Falls when Klaus looked up from the tablet. We'd stopped at a store along the highway to pick up a pen and pad of paper, which was now covered in scribbles.

"Well, I can say you're not going to like what this says."

"What do you mean?"

"Pull over, I'm driving." Staring inquisitively at Klaus, I pulled the car over and he got out. I slid over to the passenger seat as he got in and the car took off again. "Here."

He handed me the scribbled up paper. It looked like he'd copied down the scribble text and had been trying to figure out what each line meant.

"And all this clutter is supposed to mean something?"

"Turn to the next page darling." I flipped to the next page and saw what looked like his mostly finished version of the text.

/ᛊᚻᛖ ᚹᛁᛚᛚ ᛒᛖᚨᚱ ᚨ ᛊᛟᚾ ᛟᚠ ᚦᛟᚱ  
ᚹᚻᛟ ᛊᚻᚨᛚᛚ ᛒᛖᚲᛟᛗᛖ ᚨᛊ ᚻᛁᛊ ᚠᚨᚦᛖᚱ ᚹᛖᚱᛖ

She will bear a son of Thor  
Who shall become as his fathers were

ᚻᛖ ᚹᛁᛚᛚ ᛒᛖᚲᛟᛗᛖ ᚦᛖ ᛒᚨᚾᛖ ᛟᚠ ᚦᛁᛊ ᛖᚨᚱᚦ  
ᚨᚾᛞ ᚻᛁᛊ ᛈᛖᛊᛏᛁᛚᛖᚾᚲᛖ ᚹᛁᛚᛚ ᛊᛗᛁᛏᛖ ᚨᛚᛚ ᛁᚾ ᚻᛁᛊ ᛈᚨᚦ

He will become the bane of this Earth  
And his pestilence will smite all in his path

ᚦᛖᚱᛖ ᛁᛊ ᛒᚢᛏ ᛟᚾᛖ ᚦᚨᛏ ᚻᚨᚦ ᛈᛟᚹᛖᚱ ᛖᚾᛟᚢᚷᚻ  
ᛏᛟ ᚱᛁᛞ ᛏᚻᛁᛊ ᚷᚱᛖᚨᛏ ᛞᛖᛗᛟᚾ ᚠᚱᛟᛗ ᛟᚢᚱ ᚹᛟᚱᛚᛞ

There is but one that hath power enough  
To rid this great demon from our world

ᚦᛖ ᛁᛗᛗᛟᚱᛏᚨᛚ ᛗᛟᚦᛖᚱ ᛗᚢᛊᛏ ᛊᛏᚱᛁᚲᛖ ᚻᛖᚱ ᛊᛟᚾ ᛞᛟᚹᚾ  
ᛟᚱ ᛒᛖ ᛊᛏᚱᛁᚲᛖᚾ ᛞᛟᚹᚾ ᛒᛇ ᚻᛖᚱ ᚲᛁᚾ

The immortal mother must strike her son down  
Or be stricken down by her kin

ᚻᛖ ᚻᚨᚦ ᚦᚹᛟ ᚠᚨᚦᛖᚱᛊ ᛟᚠ ᚹᚻᛁᚲᚻ ᚻᛖ ᛁᛊ ᛒᛟᚱᚾ  
ᛟᚾᛖ ᛟᚠ ᛒᛚᛟᛟᛞ ᚨᚾᛞ ᛟᚾᛖ ᛟᚠ ᚠᚨᛁᚦ

He hath two fathers of which he is born  
One of blood and one of faith

ᚨᚾᛞ ᚦᛖ ᛁᛗᛗᛟᚱᛏᚨᛚ ᛗᛟᚦᛖᚱ ᛊᚻᚨᛚᛚ ᚻᚨᚦ ᛒᚢᛏ ᛟᚾᛖ  
ᚠᛟᚱ ᚦᛖ ᛊᛟᚾ ᛟᚠ ᚦᛟᚱ ᚹᛁᛚᛚ ᚲᛁᛚᛚ ᚦᛖ ᛟᚦᛖᚱ

The immortal mother shall hath but one  
For the son of Thor will kill the other/

All I could manage to blurt out was "What is this crâp?"

"There is some other, nondescript letters, but that is the message. It seems this Kenna saw a grim future for you indeed."

"How do you know it's even me? The 'immortal mother' part maybe, since I'm a hybrid and I'm having a baby...but what is this 'son of Thor' stuff? It doesn't make sense!"

"To you it doesn't, because you weren't here in the time of the Norsemen. From the way this is, I suspect it was copied from something else, probably many times over. This 'son of Thor' business is a metaphor for a god-child. Like the demi-gods in Italy or Greece."

"Demi-god..? My son? She's saying my son is a demi-god?"

"I have to admit, it is a bit of a shock...but read on." I quickly scanned the text again, and the lines _'He will become the bane of this Earth, And his pestilence will smite all in his path'_ jumped out at me./ And then there was the part about a demon...

"This can't be right! This says my kid is gonna come out a demon, basically! And he's gonna kill people..! You can't be serious!"

"And you have to strike him down, which most likely means you'll have to kill him." I took the pad of paper and the stone tablet and crushed them both in my hands, and threw the pieces far out the car window. "What was that for?!"

"It's not true...it _can't_ be true..."

"Well, we'll see if that comes to be. Did you pay attention to the two fathers..?"

"Yeah...all I got was that he'll be immortal like Damon was. I don't know about that 'other father' part..."

"Well, whomever this other man is, either he or your precious Damon are going to die, according to that thing you just chucked out the window."

I had an idea about that other man. A 'father of faith' was what the tablet called him. I hoped dearly that everything it said, that Kenna said, was wrong...It couldn't be true, I couldn't **let** it be true...

Because if it was, that meant either my unborn son had to die, or a bunch of innocent people...Perhaps even Damon or Klaus...


	27. Breaking Point

"What do you mean, it broke?" Stefan almost lost it when I told him the stone tablet was broken. I didn't tell him the real reason why, of course.

"Probably because we didn't put it in anything to protect it...It just broke apart. It's not that unusual for something that old, Stefan."

"I know...and I know it wasn't your fault, so don't think I'm mad at you...But now we have to

find some other way to find out what it said. Could you do a séance?"

I shrugged. "I could try, but with how long Kenna's been dead, there's no guarantee...I'll do it later, I just feel...exhausted." Stefan nodded and moved out of the way, and Damon came to me next. He took my hands in his and I said "I'm sorry I let it get broken...We drove a long way to get it..."

"It's alright...I just hated that you had to ride back with _him..."_ Damon glared in Klaus' direction, and when Klaus grinned and waved, Damon's frown only deepened. "Was he able to get anything from it before it crumbled?"

"Only something about the baby being really powerful...But I already guessed that...I'll tell you later if I get anything from the séance."

"What do you mean, later? Are you going somewhere?"

I nodded. "I want to go see Tyler. I haven't talked with him in awhile, and he's going to want to know what's going on."

"Come on, he doesn't need to know...And we just got back..."

"Damon...You know I sired Tyler, and he needs to know what's happening, because it will affect him too...And I won't be gone that long, I promise." Damon looked a little less bleak, and I guess it was safe to leave. "Mind having something ready for me to eat when I get back?"

"Would that be food or blood?"

I shrugged. "You decide."

I kissed him briefly, not missing that Klaus was still watching, and waited until Damon went inside to leave.

I skipped on the car, needing a good run after being cramped up in the car for so many hours. Plus I knew it would be much harder for anyone, particularly Klaus, to follow me if I was on foot.

I set off at a run through the trees, and when I felt the wind and leaves whipping at my face and body, I went faster. My long blonde hair blew straight out behind me and my long dress was blown up around my waist, and a happy laugh burst from behind my lips.

I laughed and giggled and smiled as I ran through the trees, feeling freer than I had in a long time. Not having to go anywhere or do anything or worry about anything...I missed that feeling.

But I did have to do something, and see someone. At my top speed it took only minutes to speed around the woods to Tyler's house, and his Barracuda in the driveway meant he was actually home.

I could tell that his mother wasn't home so I didn't bother knocking, instead going directly upstairs to his bedroom. Tyler was there getting dressed, and didn't notice my presence until I said "Hey there."

He spun, looking like he'd had a heart attack. "Goddâmmit...Do you have to do that?!" I laughed and shrugged. "What are you doing here? Weren't you on a trip somewhere?"

"We just got back...We found something there that I need to tell you about." He raised an eyebrow. "You know some witches can see into the future, right?"

Tyler nodded.

"Well, we went to my old house to find out something that an old witch, I mean _really_ old, had seen about me...And it wasn't good."

"How bad is it?"

"Come here." Tyler came to me and I put my hands to his head, and let him see my memory of the tablet before I broke it. When I was done showing him I asked "You saw it?"

He nodded grimly. "And you and Klaus are the only ones that know..?" I nodded back. "That's probably the worse possible situation you could be in...Having a secret between just you two...You know Damon's going to think you're betraying him, even if everything turns out okay. Which, according to that, it probably won't."

"I know...but how can I tell him? Or anyone else, for that matter? I just found out from a millennial-old witch that my unborn son is going to rampage over the Earth and kill either his dad or Klaus, unless I kill him first...What the hêll would someone even _**say**_ to that!?"

Tyler shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to tell Damon and find out what he says. You won't be able to keep it a secret long, anyway."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"For one, you don't wanna do anything to keep yourself away from Damon, and that's what this secret will do. Second, if Klaus thinks it'll break you and Damon up, he'll tell him in a heartbeat." I gasped. "You didn't think of that did you?"

"No...Oh God, would he really do something like that?"

"It's Klaus we're talking about, of course he'd do that." I had to agree with him there. It did sound like something Klaus would do, especially since he'd promised to try to steal me away from Damon again.

I sighed and pathetically asked "What should I do?"

"I don't know, why're you asking me?" I resisted the urge to hit him. "Go home and talk to your fiancé and figure things out like you need to. I'll help however I can, but you _need_ to tell Damon. Unless you want him to find out from Klaus."

I hated that Tyler was right. If Damon found out from me what the tablet said, he'd flip out and be immensely angry, but if he found out from Klaus...Even **I** didn't know how he would react.

I inhaled deeply and asked Tyler "If Damon calls, tell him I'm here, talking to your mom or something."

He asked "You're going to see Klaus right now, aren't you?" I nodded and he sighed. "I'll tell Damon something...but this is the only time. You know I love you as a sister, so I can't keep lying to my almost-brother-in-law like this. Even if he is a jerk and probably deserves it..."

"Thank you Tyler, really...I just need to make sure Klaus doesn't tell Damon anything. If I can figure this out without involving anyone else I will, but I obviously can't do that if Klaus goes blabbing."

"I know...Now go, before I change my mind about helping you." I pushed Tyler lighting and sped out of his house.

When I was a safe distance away I pulled out my phone and called Klaus, and he answered with a sultry "Hello, darling. What can I do for you on this fine day?"

"I need a ride from Tyler's house...and we need to talk."

"Oh, I can only wonder what you wish to talk about..." I heard Klaus chuckle and hung up.

I waited at the end of Tyler's driveway for a few minutes before Klaus drove, a grin plastered on his pearly face. I got in and said "Okay, before you go thinking something disgusting, know that I'm not here for anything bad."

"Oh, because keeping secrets from your wonderful Damon isn't considered 'bad'?" I glared and he chuckled, driving away from Tyler's house. "Come on, love, what do wish to tell me?"

"I want to tell you to keep your mouth shut about what we found out this morning." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "You cannot tell anyone, especially Damon."

"So we _are_ still keeping secrets...Tell me love, just how long will you keep betraying your Damon? Betrayal is a sign of false feelings, you know."

"My feelings aren't false, and I'm not betraying anyone. I love Damon and I'm doing this to save him the trouble of having to murder his own child."

I clapped my hands over my mouth and Klaus smirked. "And the truth finally comes out...You are planning to kill the child, aren't you? And without telling Damon a single thing about it until after the deed is done?"

"And you're going to help me do it." Klaus didn't seem surprised. "Tell anyone what we're doing, and I can promise you won't see the light of day for the next millennium."

"Well, at least you would still be alive at the end of that thousand years, and that's good enough for me." I groaned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I couldn't do the seancé, I'm sorry..." Stefan nodded with a grim expression as I lied blatantly to his face. "I wish there was more I could do..."

He patted my shoulder. "It's okay, I knew it was a long-shot anyways...We'll try to find some other way to figure this situation out." I nodded and went past Stefan into the parlor.

Damon was there on the couch drinking, despite my pleas for him to stop. I sat beside him and asked, "So, how goes the destruction of your liver?"

"It's going fantastic...Why do you ask?"

"Because I asked you to stop drinking and you're so obviously ignoring me." Damon was quiet. "Is something bothering you?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong with me."

I wasn't convinced. "Even if I didn't have the power to tell you're lying, I asked if something was bothering you, not if something was wrong with you." Damon sat down his drink on the nearby table and stood, and I could tell immediately that this would be bad.

"What did you do after you left Tyler's house yesterday?" My eyes widened. Tyler hadn't ratted on me, had he?!

"Nothing...Why?"

"Because I got a call form that half-breed mutt this morning saying that you left his house with _Klaus._ Mind explaining?" He had ratted me out!

I was exponentially more angry at what Damon had just said than at Tyler though, and I stood up in anger.

"Half-breed mutt? How could you call Tyler that!?"

"Because that's what he is!" Damon's face was red and I could smell the liquor on his breath, but I could also tell he wasn't lying. I guess alcohol really did bring out the truth.

"I made Tyler, so does that make me a half-breed mutt too? Is that really how you think of me Damon?"

"Well maybe I should, since you've been running around with _Klaus_ behind my back."

My anger was boiling up within me and the entire house started to shake. Stefan came in the room and tried to pull me away, tried to calm me down, but it was no use. Damon had just said the one thing he shouldn't have.

The house, the estate, hêll, even the whole town, began to shake violently and pieces of wood and plaster began to crack and fall down around us. The floor of the Salvatore house cracked beneath my feet and pieces of the ceiling began to fall above our heads, and I could feel this earthquake extending to all corners of the city.

The Salvatore brothers looked good and afraid, and I said "If you really think so badly of me, then I'll show you just how bad I can really get."

I raised my hand and Stefan and Damon floated in the air before me, and I flinged them right through the front window. Broken glass glittered all over the porch and on the dirt beyond, making it look as if it was covered in a billion tiny jewels. I floated out of the front door and saw Stefan and Damon picking themselves up out of the dirt, and smiled.

"Thank you for showing me your true colors, Damon. Now I don't have to feel bad about what I'm about to do."

The Salvatores looked at me questioningly as I raised myself high above their home, and thrust my hand out and the entire thing burst into flames. I heard them shouting far below me and only cackled hysterically.

I floated back down to the glass-strewn ground when Klaus appeared between the Salvatores and asked "What the hêll happened here!?"

I touched down on the ground and said "I'm what happened here, dearie."

"What?" He turned to Damon and shouted "What the hêll did you do!?"

"What do you mean, what did I do?! I didn't do anything!"

I laughed as Stefan got into and said "He called her and Tyler half-breed mutts and accused Carrie of running around behind his back with you."

Damon started choking his brother and said "I'm going to kill you!"

Klaus tried to break them apart and I casually said "Well, if you three are plenty busy, I have some business to attend to concerning my evil hybrid spawn." Their fighting momentarily ceased as I began to speak the words of a spell. _"Fes matos Vanex, On di mox, Fero Audio!"_

I knew what I was doing was probably a stupid idea, especially considering what Kenna's prophecy had foreseen, but I was in no mood to care. In fact, I was _welcoming_ it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**(Third Person PointOfView)**

_Carrie's mind slipped from consciousness was taken over by another. Carrie could still see, hear, and feel everything around her, but she allowed her son's spirit to freely take control of her body._

_Damon, Stefan, and Klaus watched in wonder and horror, waiting to see some effect of the spell Carrie had uttered. When no apparent effects were visible, Klaus stepped forward and asked_ "Carrie..?"

_Carrie's son spoke with her voice as if he had been speaking for an entire lifetime._ "I'm rather sorry Niklaus, but my mother doesn't want to talk to any of you right now. She is listening, so feel free to speak your apologies, or I can always make you say them."

_Klaus was confused, but upon hearing the word __**mother,**__ Damon knew exactly who was in control of Carrie's body now. He stepped forward past his brother and Klaus, stopping only several feet away from the body of his beloved._

"That spell...Carrie gave you control of her body, didn't she?"

_A smile appeared on Carrie's face._ "Well, I didn't think **you** would be the first one to figure it out, but yes. Didn't think you'd see your own son in your wife's body, did you?" _Klaus and Stefan caught up with the situation and both gasped._

_Damon was far past astounded, but also had a load of fear weighing on him, and that kept his mind anchored on the situation. He asked his son_ "Why is Carrie burning down our house and giving you control? This isn't like her! Are you influencing her?!"

_The son used Carrie's body to cackle hysterically, almost to the point when he was out of breath._ "That...that is hilarious, father. Mother is doing exactly what she wants to do, and it just happens to be the same thing I want. You and my other father have been pulling her in every different direction since I came into the picture, and insulting our bloodline just pushed her over the edge. You can only blame yourself for what will happen."

"What do you mean, what will happen? What are you planning on doing with my wife's body?!"

"Just taking care of a few personal items...Bringing my family back from the dead, for example. It'll be pretty tough, and Mother may not survive, but I'll do my best to keep her heart beating. She has to be here for one of you, and to give birth to me, after all."

_Carrie's son did not answer the questions that Damon and Klaus were hurling at him, instead using the teleportation spell Carrie had written to whisk he and his mother away from the burning remains of the Salvatore home._


End file.
